


He Makes Me So...

by purpleprosepatty



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 100 percent smut, Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Erotic Lactation, F/M, Gwilym Lee/Female Reader - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, RPF, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, all kinds of sensual smut, brian may/adam lambert - Freeform, he WILL eat you out, real person x reader, very sinful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 78,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleprosepatty/pseuds/purpleprosepatty
Summary: A compilation of short, smutty RPFs featuring Queen's Brian May. And this time it's you who will be shipped with him, in different stories of lust.A/N: This will be a sort of an spinoff from what I originally published in Wattpad as 'Lust's Horizon'. Not focusing too much on the feels, as this will be all sexy, kinky smuts. And also, there's nothing wrong with fantasizing on a real person, as long as you're not pestering them on their social media with your thirst posts.





	1. "He Makes Me..." - An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be basically a foreword to what this Queen smutfic is all about.

Who is that 'adult female reader' anyway? 

It could be me, it could be you. You could be someone who's biologically a woman. Or someone who prefers to be identified as one. So long as you love - and have hidden lusty fantasies - for that curly guitarist-astrophysicist from Queen. 

Well, as much as we love that one Queen member named Dr Brian May, I thought I'd delve into some fantasy daydreaming that's as smutty as I can make. Initially, I first published a few smutty Queen fanfics on Wattpad, but soon they got a bit prudish so I decided to write more here. By the way, I was somehow inspired by those Queenies on Wattpad and Tumblr who produce such steamy smutfics. My only problem though is that some have the pre-porn drama and shit - why not be straight up smutty instead? But I soon realized over last 2019 and also this dreadful year that is 2020, is that all that I have written here are so lame. Partly because I wasn't fully into the mood to write smut. That kind of libido to write such fantasized, pornographic short stories. Mind you, watching porn really helped me. Not the Brazzer ones, but the amateurish type of porn. 

Now a few spoilers! You will see the tags above like 'breast play' and 'erotic lactation' - those are the types of smut that I rarely get to see on any Queen smutfics... why am so in love with titty porn? Maybe it's because I have soft, big cup Cs myself, I guess? Maybe it's because I fantasize Dr Bri's huge hands, to the point where I imagine him cupping some double Ds (hentai girls, anyone?) Another spoiler is a totally different Queen slash pairing that I allow you to not read. Just skip it. Additionally, I may make revisions from time to time, whether to add, edit or omit.

Lastly, this porn fanfic contain one-shots, as I'm not into making a straight-up one-setting series. I'm more comfortable making short stories. Feel free to comment anything.


	2. Selfie Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy, sensual afternoon with a curly astrophysicist while he has fun with his selfie stick. You're thinking of his *other* selfie stick to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Dr May x fem reader. This is also from my Wattpad.

You and dear Doctor May happen to be the only people in his countryside home one cloudy Saturday afternoon. Finding him sitting on the floor by the large window facing his lovely garden, he's taking random stereoscopic pics of himself with his selfie stick. He's looking all comfy in his crinkly, faded white shirt and khaki shorts. You decide to sit down with him and quietly watch him being silly. Somehow he notices you, and says he wants to take a pic with you, to which you playfully refuse.

"No, no, no... not so fast, sir. Let me give you a kiss first, then we'll have a selfie together," you cheekily retort. Dr Bri blushes and giggles as an answer. You squish on the small soft bump of his tummy, cooing and coaxing him: "Pretty please, Bri Bri... let me kiss you..."

Dr May then notices your perky nipples poking through your loose, long-sleeved shirt. He stares more seeing that you're wearing short shorts that snugly hugs your curvy butt. He finally gives off an adorably mischievous smirk, telling you to come close to him.

"Yay, I get to kiss you now," you happily chirp as you slide closer to Dr Bri, and the wide neckline of your shirt gives him a peek of your cleavage while snuggling up to rest your head on his lap. You cling to his neck and give him a soft kiss on his rosy lips. He goes silent for a few seconds, then regains his composure, putting his smartphone and selfie stick aside.

"Come 'ere, love..."

Dr Bri scoops you up in his arms, taking you closer in a longer kiss, deep and slow. You're gently moaning at the warmth and softness of his lips, and your fingers lovingly play with his silver curls. Eventually your hands slide down to his shoulders, and then slip into his slightly furred chest. You both break off the kiss to look in each other's eyes. "I actually want it, Y/N, you're a wonderful kisser," he breathes in his deep, warm voice. You chuckle kissing him again while you're removing all the buttons of his faded, white shirt to open it. Meanwhile, Dr May manages to let his hands slide to your waist and then to the curve of your arse, slipping into your shorts and realizes you've got no undies inside. Then he decides to run his hands up your body, from your waist going to your bare tits underneath your loose shirt. Breaking the kiss again, you allow him to pull off your shirt as you slide your shorts down.

"Mmmm... I think it's better this way, being naked for you, Doctor," you whisper as you sit on your knees. "You can play with this body however you want it," you open his shirt further to expose his furry chest and his belly, recently toned down by his daily workout sessions on his exercise bike. And unzipping his loose, khaki cargo shorts, you let out his growing cock out of his boxers. His lips part sexily as you begin kissing his chest and rub his nipples, and then softly moans as your tongue flicks against one nipple before going to do the same on the other. You can feel his hands rub your shoulders and wish he'd slide them to your arse. He weakly reaches for his selfie stick, the stereoscopic camera app still open on his phone. Dr Bri sets the app to video mode without you knowing it.

While you're now kissing his belly, you ask him, "Want me to wrap your cock between my tits, daddy?"

"Daddy...?" Dr Brian goes flustered and surprised hearing you call him that. "Yes, I'm being a good girl today, daddy. So I'll just do anything to please you and this handsome cock of yours," you whisper, squeezing your tits for him and rubbing your nipples to make them perk up. "I can wrap your cock with these soft breasts, if you don't mind..."

Dr Bri smirks naughtily, enjoying your playful seduction. You place your tits squished together closer to his face. "Lick me, daddy." He cups your ass cheeks then kisses both nipples first, eliciting a soft moan from you, and he then squeezes your ass cheeks as he continues licking and sucking both your nipples. "You're a better nipple sucker than I do, daddy," you whimper, "Please do the same with my clit, I'll suck your cock good..."

"Definitely, my dear," he purrs, "I love how sensitive your nipples get, by the way."

"Mmm... thanks, daddy," you moan, crouching down to his cock. The curve of your bum just made him hornier that he reaches out to caress those cheeks. You then had to stretch to get more comfortable, wrapping his cock between your soft tits and begin kissing and licking the rosy, bulbous tip. Dr Bri holds up the selfie stick, enough to record you French kissing his cock tip and gently rubbing the shaft with the softness of your tits. He looks at the phone camera, eyes hazy from the sensual treatment you're giving him, then smiles and licks his lips. You're so focused on his cock so much but notice him licking his lips as he's looking at you down there. Him licking those sensual lips only made you go on sucking and titty-fucking his cock more, and he moans and pants in pleasure. Just hearing Dr Bri's deep moans are enough for your pussy to get wetter.

You can eventually hear him whimpering that he's about to cum. His eyes closed, mouth agape and moist chest heaving, all being recorded on his stereoscopic selfie stick. You only find out that he's recorded everything as he cums. Creamy cum spews out of his swollen cock tip, and you hold on to the shaft to let the cum spill on your tits.

"Tell me if you'd like for me to slide myself into your hot cock, daddy. I have my strawberry-flavored condom with me..." you smile at him as he takes a breather.


	3. Peaches and The Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Peaches, the woman Brian May met in 1974 while Queen was on tour. Two decades later, you cross paths again with him, and little does he know that you've been in love with him - and you've got a secret surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A femdom/male sub smut with mild BDSM in between. Originally I wrote this as a two-part fic, but decided to merge them as one.

Now imagine you are Peaches, that lady Brian met when they were touring with Mott The Hoople in the US in 1974. It's the spring of 1998, and you meet him again at a gig as he's on a trip in the country to visit some of his fellow musicians. Your eyes meet his as he sips his drink. The two of you chat up with all the updates in your careers, until he opens up about the time he was in Arizona to cure his blues away. 

Some of the sadness is still in his eyes as he talks to you. But his hotness is so distracting at the same time: he was wearing a dark leather jacket (he says it was not really leather) to which he had taken it off, leaving him just in a tank top, and a pair of dark jeans - both complimenting his slim figure despite it being filled out somewhat, almost beefy.

By the end of the gig, he suddenly felt dizzy and tells you he needs to rest somewhere. That's when you take the advantage of bringing him downstairs.

...

Now imagine Brian waking up later. He finds himself in a reclined chair - but his wrists and ankles are bound by leather cuffs strapped on to the chair; his arms and legs spread rather wide; he's still in his top and jeans. The room he is in is almost dark with only two desk lamps lighted up.

And he finds himself with you on his lap. You're now in your black lingerie and black shoes with four-inch stiletto heels. Bri wanted to think that this isn't okay, but seeing you, he now wonders why you've bound him up in his sleep.

You're rubbing his lightly fuzzy shoulers, telling him: "You've only had a nap since you got dizzy earlier." 

"Really? I thought I'd slept the whole night like this... and did I do something to be bound in this chair?" Bri is still wondering, but you can tell he is staring at your body. He seems to like it.

"Nothing, my dear... you see, you're with a dominatrix." You lean closer to him. "Tell me, Bri - have you ever imagine what it's like, being under a woman's spell? I really wanted to ask you this, because I find that you've been such a gentleman."

He blushes at your compliment. "Well, I... I think it's... I find some women beautiful, and I sometimes fantasize myself being under a woman. Like her sitting over me. You get this heavy, closed feeling, but she makes me feel good. Blissful."

"Like this, Bri?" You straddle upon him, clinging to his shoulders now. He's breathing hard as you cup his chin. "You don't know how much I've been so turned on. By you."

Brian's hazel eyes seem to beg as he says: "Fucking take me now, please..." You immediately kiss near his moist lips in a way your red lipstick leaves a mark on it, hands ripping his top off and rubbing his broad chest. Your red lips leave more marks on his cheek and neck. 

"Perfect... you'll be mine the whole night, big boy..." You wrap his lips with yours in a deep kiss. Brian closes his eyes, moaning in your mouth. Then you bite his plump bottom lip, ripping the rest of his top and unzipping his jeans, pulling it a bit down enough for his restrained bulge to be freed. "Delicious... you're getting hard for me now." Your fingers slip down to his brown nipples, rubbing and pinching them, which strangely causes his bulge to grow beneath you and him to moan in that warm, sexy voice. You decide to rub yourself against his bulge poking through his undies. 

"You're a big boy, indeed..." You keep rubbing against his growing bulge, and Brian now begs for you to stroke his erection. "Please... I'm getting... so hard... I beg ya..."

You wouldn't listen, being the dominant one here. "If you're a good boy, will you promise me you won't cum yet till I say so?" You ask him, fingers now squeezing his hard nipples. Brian makes a soft squeal, nodding in agreement. He keeps breathing heavily, trying to not cum just yet. You pull down both his jeans and briefs all the way to his knees, finally letting his cock spring up, all erect and throbbing, balls so tight and firm. Kissing his chest, you slip your hands in a pair of latex gloves, then proceed to rubbing his hard nipples further. Brian's moans get louder, filling the room with a slight echo. His cock tip grazes on your belly as you torture him.

"Very, very good... I love that moan of yours..." You bend down to lick one of his nipples, and can smell the fragrant cologne from his pits. The pitch in his voice getting slight higher as he whimpers. Your gloved hands cup his balls, caressing them as gently as you can. 

Bri's whimpering gets only more desperate. "I'm getting close... I'm gonna cum..." You squeeze his balls to regain your control of him. "Nuh-uh-uh. Not unless I let you." 

"FUCK!" Brian cusses loudly, tears spilling over the sides of his expressive eyes. "That's it. Get angry for me... I like it when my boy lets out his inner anger." You smile, going down to his twitching hard cock; sliding aside your thin black lace bra, you wrap his cock between your tits, purring and kissing on the pink-red tip. Bri bites his bottom lip in a low growl. He's gotten sweaty, and his cock is near the point of bursting with a possible hot load. Slowly you wrap your luscious red lips around the tip, tasting a small bead of his pre-cum. As a punishment, you lick on the sensitive bottom of his cock tip, only for Bri to growl more. "Please... let me cum now... Peaches... I wanna cum..."

You let go of his cock tip with a pop, commanding: "Say Miss Peaches, pretty boy. Does my pretty boy want to cum for Miss Peaches, hmm?" Then you eventually take all of his twitching hardness in your mouth, gagging on it a little while massaging his tight, smooth balls.

"Yes!! Brian wants to cum for Miss Peaches...!!" He moans as loud as he can. 

With a purr of approval, you keep on with slow, sensual fellatio, until he couldn't hold himself any longer. Once you let go of him, Bri lets out a ragged groan as thick, creamy ropes of cum shoot out of his pumping cock. Your hands still grip firmly on the veiny shaft as the warm mass trickles down to your gloves. Taking an ample blob of it, you rub it on your hard nipples. "Watch me rub my nipple with your cum, pretty boy..."

His bedroom eyes stare at your breasts as his cum is slathered all over your soft mounds. You take another mass of his cum, and putting it close to his face. 

"I want you to smell your lust." 

Bri seems a bit taken aback but can smell his own cum.

"Take a whiff of it. Go on..."

He smells it, obeying your orders. "Miss Peaches loves my cum, huh?" Bri smirks at you.

You look into his eyes as you lick the small mass of cum then swallow it. "My pretty boy makes the most delicious cum..." His cock stops pumping, but showing no sign of shrinking back to its flaccid form, covering some of his curly pubes and a few drops have trickled down to his swollen balls.

Getting a towel to wipe off the sweat from his lean body, you go back to your sweet demeanor. "I'll let you rest, honey. But we're not done yet." You giggle, placing a kiss on his cheek as you let his arms and legs free from their bounds.

"I actually want more. With you bouncing in front of me." Brian giggles with his naughty smile of his.

**********

You smirk at Brian, your willing sub for tonight, upon hearing his agreement for another round of sensual torture under your control. Going near him, you caress his cock tip, still smeared with his cum.

"I've never had a slave who's so willing..." Your eyes looking straight at his, getting smitten by his subtle charm. And you're trying to maintain control of this gorgeous slave, smirking and looking incredibly turned on even more. "Guess I'll reward you with this."

You strip off your lace lingerie, leaving just your spiked heels and the black choker on your neck. "Better like what you see, horny boy..." Turning around, you stick your round bum, and then place it almost close to his face that he can smell your intense lust.

"Can I lick it, Miss Peaches?" His voice is sounding a bit begging now. Quickly you turn back to face him, whispering: "Oh no. Not yet." You can hear his faint groan of disappointment as you go between his long legs, holding them together to let his undies and dark jeans to be pulled off, finally leaving Bri deliciously naked. After removing your latex gloves, you caress his thick, fuzzy thighs, causing Bri to gasp.

"Mmm. I see you like being touched here." You flash a wicked grin on him. "I see you fancy women with round bottoms, is it true?"

Bri hesitates to answer; he just smiles, as if he doesn't need to tell you.

"I don't like it when I don't hear a confirmation, Mr May." You lightly poke on his cock tip. He squirms in reaction.

"Yes, I do, Miss Peaches." He says in a weak tone. But you're not pleased just as yet. You spread his naked legs apart, exposing his swollen self: his firm, reddened balls and his still erect man-meat. Then you slip two of your fingers between your moist cooch, taking off some of your sweet juice and teasingly rub the the sticky liquid on his cock's swelling, bulbous tip. Bri groans in response.

"Do tell me... they turn you on, don't you? Don't you? I can see that earlier... I had my friends and I know they're gorgeous, curvy women. And I can tell you were focused on them, sweetie. Now answer me. Or else I'll tell them and your friends about it." You're already imagining their giggles after you telling them about Bri's almost secret lust with big-bottomed ladies.

"Please... no!! You're making me blush!!" Bri looks away, giggling and his face getting more red with embarrassment but noticeably turned on. "Yes!! I do like women with round bottoms, Miss Peaches! Fat-bottomed girls do turn me on."

Hearing that, you're so pleased with his confirmation. "Now, that's a good, good boy..." You purr at him, lightly rubbing his cock tip against your shaven pussy lips. The begging look in his eyes is turning you on to the maximum as you sway your hips back and forth and shake your boobs, teasing him more. "Miss Peaches loves it when you beg like that...especially with those pretty eyes..."

Brian is completely entranced by you at this point, staring fully at your sensual movements. Finally you slowly let his cock slide into your warm, moist hole; both of you moan loud enough to fill the small room. Riding him slowly, you play with the fuzzy hair of his happy trail before you slide your hands up to rub his sweaty chest and super hard nipples. He keeps whimpering and panting like he did earlier.

"Yes... moan for me, you whiny thing... that's more like it." You turn around this time, riding him with your firm round ass jiggling a bit before his eyes. Poor Brian not able to touch those sweaty, smooth ass cheeks as he's still cuffed, and being powerless under your possession.

You decide to turn back to face him; bending down, you start kissing your way from his flat tummy, all the way to his heaving fuzzy chest where you place a lipstick mark just below his collarbone, then to his neck to nibble and suck it, leaving a red spot. The pitch in Brian's voice goes a bit higher again. "Such a little puppy... is he ready to cum yet?"

Bri could only whisper "yes" as he breathing quickens, and you smother his face with your bouncing breasts. "Suck them, puppy!" you command Brian as you squeeze them together, so your nipples rub against his gaping mouth. He sucks both obediently, still moaning. But you let go of them soon as you bounce deeper for his cock to hit your g-spot again and again, making you scream as you and Bri are getting closer and closer until both of you scream louder in climax.

Collapsing on Bri, you remain impaled on his cock as it spews another load of his hot cum. You can feel it spewing into your contracting pussy while your legs tremble. He gradually slows down his breathing.

With a kiss on his damp cheek, you whisper to Bri, telling him what a great shag he is. He soon drifts off back to sleep, exhausted but so satisfied from the torturing please you gave.


	4. But Who's The Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A current Brian May x adult female reader-insert. 
> 
> You're a famous ballad singer whose musical friendship with Dr May grows into a passionate hidden affair...
> 
> But then it leads to an unexpected pregnancy for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot smut has to be quite a scandalous work I did. Inspired by [this lunatic's blog post](https://bit.ly/33YKjS0) of mostly crazy conspiracy theories (read at your own risk, because this one is quite disturbing and also don't believe that lunatic's blog posts).

Managing to pull off a successful concert with Dr May despite not feeling like it, you're smiling at the audience who's loudly cheering for you and the guitarist. You've been singing and doing small gigs with him for a almost two years now, and the reception is generally positive, although you know somehow that some people are having second thoughts about you singing with him; if the collaboration is more than just a musical partnership. And it's known that you're single and in your late 20s.

Backstage, you're signing autographs, receiving bouquets and positive words from his fans and your fans. A few of them have noticed the bump in your belly through your beautiful flowing dress, asking if you're married already etc. 

You're taken aback by this. Maybe telling them that you're pregnant with some guy you're dating for some time now will satisfy those inquisitive minds. Answering the question with "I've been with a wonderful fiance for a year and a half, and we've decided to have a baby but we're not married yet", it seems that the fans are quite satisfied. Meanwhile, Dr May is busy signing autographs too.

Now everyone you know, and he knows, are aware of the fact that Dr May has been a happily married man for more than a decade. Having met him a few years ago to have your album produced by him had led to a hidden romance - away from his wife, and away from his colleagues and the people he works with. Not even his best pal Roger has an idea about you dating the curly rocker. Not even your manager. You couldn't tell a single soul that you're in this secret affair for a while.

**********************************************************************************************

The previous year had seen your relationship with him grow more intense. Meeting him backstage after one of your solo concerts, you and Dr May hurriedly escape the expecting throng of fans, going into the car that chauffeured him. 

With the dark blinds of the car windows shut down, a slow kissing session ensues between you and the curly Doc. Thankfully, there's a barrier that doesn't allow the driver to see what's going on, so you allow yourself to melt in the curly rocker's kisses. His hands are sliding up and down the curves of your waist and hips. Then he pauses for a moment to look at you; you're wearing a corseted top, giving your ample boobs an enticing push, and a sparkly pair of black trousers that alluringly hugs your curvy legs and butt. "Look at you, an absolute charmer..." he breathes. "And you, a sexy devil" you undo the buttons of his shirt, to which he responds by kissing your cleavage, making you shiver in further excitement.

You're aching, lusting, craving for him to take you and shag you once he gets to his mansion. While you're nibbling on his neck, the thought of him - a man in his middle 60s - impregnating you is turning you on as hell. He's healthy enough to still make babies, and just by his height, you intuitively know that he must be well-endowed too.

Before he could loosen your corset, Dr May quickly puts back his long coat as the car stops - you have reached his mansion. You also wrap yourself in your own coat, making your way out of the car with your shoulder bag in hand. A sudden worry comes into you that his missus might be around, and you ask him in a whisper. He shushes you while entering the large house. His housekeepers must have finished their chores by now. Then he grabs your hand as he ascends to a stairway, leading to a third floor. Somewhat exhausted, you and Dr May arrive at what appears to be his bedroom. Not too decorated. Just a few of his things and his guitar sits quietly in a corner. 

You place your handbag near the guitar, then sit on the edge of the bed, just as he gently locks the door of his room. "Watch me strip, sir..." you purr with a sly smile. He is definitely loving what he's seeing right now: in a theatrical way, you slip off your black-silver sandals, followed by pulling your tight trousers down to your soft-looking feet. Turning around, you show off your curvy backside, and you're wearing matching black lace panties. Dr May couldn't help but loosen his belt, unbutton his shirt completely and unzip his trousers. He licks his lips at the sight of your smooth, curvy arse. To make things hotter, you tell him to untie your corset fully; and turning around to face him, you wiggle out of your corset, exposing your soft, jiggling breasts.

"Such a wonderful horny minx you are, Y/N..." he coos as you guide his hands through the curves of your neck and down to your breasts for them to be cupped. 

"I wanted to say something..." You softly say, looking at your boobs being caressed.

"What is it, my beauty?"

"You know... it's not that I've fallen in love with you recently. I admit... that... I've been in love with you since I was part of that musical. I can still remember how you appeared on my first day of rehearsals, and I never thought that you'd- you'd like me eventually."

Dr May blushes. 

"I mean, I adore you and your wife so much. But I'm so shocked - worryingly shocked to realize that our collaboration is-"

"...is me falling in love with you, Y/N." He slides down his hands to your hips. "Not only your amazing voice, but also your natural talent, and kindness." 

And another deep kiss, sending you to lie down the soft bed, pulling off your panties and leaving you fully bare. Brian manages to pull down his trousers too and ending up in only his briefs. You pull him closer, probing your tongue into his mouth. And he surrenders; both your tongues doing a slow dance as you allow him to pin you down the mattress. Then he places a long trail of kisses - from your neck to the middle of your heaving breasts then to your soft belly, ending up there where he stops to ask you: "I think I need a condom..."

You refuse. You're willing to have his child.

"Why? I was expecting you'll have my..."

"What do you mean? You want me to make you a baby?" He chuckles as he removes his undies and revealing his hardening manhood. You nod, eyes twinkling with eagerness. He is unsure as to why you don't want him to slip in a condom now. "I have my doubts, Y/N, but I hope you're quite sure with this..." With your face quickly getting red, your attention goes to that cock - Dr Brian May's cock. The Queen guitarist's other 'axe'. So healthy and near to full erection. You had to clear your throat and then continue: 

"You won't be needing that rubber, Brian. I want you to make me pregnant." You spread your legs to show your moistening flower; your clit throbbing with aching excitement. "Shag me nice and slow, Dr May. I want your impressive manhood entering my willing love nest and spilling all your lust and love to me, and make me conceive a beautiful child." Now you slowly rub your clit as he kneels there in front of you, watching how horny you can get. "I think we've been together long enough, all the secret dates, us making out backstage when we tour... and now, I want this as a proof of our hidden love."

Dr May looks taken aback - he seems to remember something.

"What's wrong? Haven't you told me something that I've never known?"

He sighs, telling you the short fleeting relationship he had with an assistant and how worried he is should someone ever finds out of you and him in this affair. You come up to him, your hands roaming up and down his firm bod, assuring him that you'll keep this in secrecy. He looks into your eyes, seeing how honest you are, and kisses you again. Now this time, you take turn in kissing him from his lips down to his neck, giving a peck on the pendant of his necklace, then more kisses on his chest, stopping there for a moment to rub his nipples, only for Brian to make out deep moans. You smile, so pleased and so turned on more seeing his face in bliss and lust at once. Another round of kisses down his belly then to the fuzzy trail of gray-black connecting to the darker bush of pubes. A gasp comes out of him as you gently take hold of his cock and then stroke it slowly, placing kitten licks on the tip and the shaft.

"Just keep moaning for me... forget those sad memories... just think of making love with me... thrusting in and out of me until I scream... and cumming so deep inside my warm, willing pussy... and maybe, just maybe, if you could still fuck me while I'm preggo..." Dr May's young-looking, circumcised manhood has just grown to a harder state, pumping and ready as you suck it from the tip to the middle of the shaft, and caress his tight balls too. Then before he could even cum, you remove your mouth from his erected length, leaving his pre-cum dripping. 

As you lie back on the bed, you fold your legs and spread them wide, so wide enough that he could see your experienced yet still tight pussy hole. Dr May rubs the pre-cum from his cock tip to your clit, and you gasp loud feeling the rounded tip tease your bud. Then he takes a bit of your sweet juices, smirking as he savors the sweetness of your nectar. And slowly, his cock slides into your tight honey hole with him groaning sexily; he thrusts his meat so deep you could feel it reach the spot, and you whimper his name loud. The curly Doc keeps the rhythm of his fucking at a moderate pace - enough for your breasts to jiggle and bounce that he takes hold of both soft mounds, and squeezes them. 

"Ohh, that's so fucking hot... mmm, you sexy man, fuck and squeeze me..." You pant and whimper some more. While squeezing your boobs, his long forefingers and thumbs pinch your hard, perky nipples; you squeal, holding on to his hairy shoulders then slide your hands back to his chest and pinching his nipples too, so you both moan. Then taking a breather, you go on all fours, bare butt facing him; then he proceeds to thrust his way while his hands knead and massage your firm arse cheeks. And you're there, shaking and swaying, whimpering in a near-singing way. He giggles upon hearing your melodious moaning, only for him to pinch one of your butt cheeks. 

And after another breather, you both continue your lovemaking again - this time with Dr May taking hold of your smooth legs; sliding his cock in and out of you in a mildly faster pace. His eyes intensely making contact with yours, and you grip on the sheets as he goes friskier; wet , sloppy sounds being made by his cock and balls as they're skin to skin with your reddening pussy. 

"Getting close now... so beautiful you are... gonna spill all my cum into ya, love... Y/N... Y/N...!" 

Dr May's moans getting louder and louder along with your own as you're about to reach an intense climax. Soon he's growling, making quick thrusts... until reaching the high point with you. And you're gripping the sheets, almost pulling them as you're about to scream.

"Yes... daddy... !! I want all... that cum... inside me... D-Da-Daddyyyyy!!"

He takes his last few thrusts deeply inside your pussy, spilling all his seed until a few of it trickles down your swollen pussy lips, and enough to make you carry his love child. Afterwards, he collapses in his bed in exhaustion, and with him, you let yourself be wrapped in his arms for the rest of that beautiful night.

*********************************************************************************************

A few days later, the sign came - it was positive; you'll be carrying what you expect will be a beautiful curly baby for the next nine months. You and Dr May later discuss in private that you'll be paying for the baby's birth. Brian is sad about this, as he loves caring for children, but you tell him that this is to save his reputation as well as yours.

And now, five months later, you're slightly bombarded with positive words by both your friends, colleagues from the music and theater industry, and the media - only for you to reply that you're with a man "who prefers not to be in the public eye" in the most convincing tone. Since you do musicals sometimes, many had to believe you're telling the truth.

Then a week after your concert with Dr May, the two of you are in a press conference for your next tour around Europe. 

His wife is there with him. And you're with one of your male friends, in surprise, not knowing beforehand that the May couple will be present. The couple congratulates you for your upcoming baby, and Anita smiles at your baby bump, remarking that the child will be as beautiful as you. Later during the press conference, one of the press folks has noticed that you're pregnant, to which you accepted their warm wishes. And another of the press folk asked:

"Could you tell us, maybe a hint, of who the father is?"

You had to pause for a moment without looking at Brian. He goes silent too, just looking at the press. Without any tone of hesitation, you proudly lie to the press with a convincing answer that you're with that "guy who refuses to be in public", and that you'll be married to him soon. Anita and Brian smile at you. 

But you know that in the back of Brian's mind, he is the dad.


	5. Cosmic Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing and smut featuring you and Brian May (circa 1998).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a few more words in here. 
> 
> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this, and also this is from my Wattpad work. Let me know what do you think, Mayniacs. 😊

You're Brian's research buddy - and also his secret girlfriend. Along with him, you are doing some photographic documentation for a meteor shower event while staying for two months at an observatory in Tenerife, Spain.

After you and Brian have finished compiling the photos from the recent meteor shower event, you notice him looking at the overhead window and gazing at the early evening sky. Dusk is his favorite part of the day, which you know so well. He takes you by the hand all of a sudden, and you couldn't refuse him. The two of you sneak out of the research room and quietly head outside the observatory, going to the car that was lent to you.

"Let's go to that favorite spot I've told you months ago," says Brian, his face glowing with excitement. Once you start the car, he can't help but open the window beside him, and the cooling sunset air wafts into the car with an earthy fragrance. You continue driving just a few kilometers away from the observatory and into the spot near the mountainous area that he loves to go to. Throughout the short drive, he leans on your shoulder, kissing your wrist up to the soft spot between your arm. That alone sends an expected erotic tingle up your core - and the thought of making love with him as evening approaches has you sighing. 

You finally found an isolated spot far enough from the observatory. "I think this is okay to stay here, Bri." He looks out of the car window, scanning the place. Then he smiles, raising an eyebrow and smirks. "Definitely perfect, my love."

As you and Brian get out of the car, he spreads out the old mattress he has found from the basement in the observatory's dorm. He takes off his comfy clogs and sits down on the old mattress, viewing the dusky sky in awe. You wiggle out of your own sneakers and jacket, your sock-covered toes stepping on the soft mattress and sit down beside Brian, then look out at the splash of colors in the sunset sky; orange and pink hues fusing in a gradient, and the looming purple-indigo color behind them.

"There's that zodiacal light, Bri..." you hold his hand upon seeing the thin glowing veil stretching across the horizon. You snuggle into him, and he quietly responds by wrapping his arms around you.

"You don't know how happy I am that you're with me to see this...", he kisses your cheek, making you blush.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" says you.  
"As beautiful as you are, Y/N..." he whispers, touching your face to press his warm lips on yours. You find yourself looking at him in the eye; those hazel orbs seem to faintly glow yet so alive.

"I love you,' he breathes, breaking off the kiss. You swallow a lump in your throat, completely overwhelmed by his sudden loving gesture.

"C-can you kiss me again, Bri?"  
"Hmm?"  
"That kiss... I want more...please?"  
And quickly he pins you down on the mattress, clasping your hands tight. Every kiss he plants on your earlobes and neck are answered by your low, soft moans. The star-filled sky is all you can see with your hazy eyes as he tries to pull off your sweater over your head.

You love being undressed by him, and his hands are ever so gentle with you although you encourage him to be rough a few times. He allows to be undressed too, with you taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his tropical shirt. One sexiest part that you love from him is when he unhooks your bra and the naughty sparkle in his eyes seeing the slight jiggle of your breasts once they are released.

Now that both of you are topless, Bri pins you down again, making long sucking kisses on your nipples. You love him suckling on them too, stroking his dark curls as you moan and bite your lip. "Oh Bri... you're the most wonderful kisser I've ever had," you whimper as he pulls off your jeans and undies aside, leaving you fully naked - and vulnerable to his touch.

"My moon goddess... my curvy moon goddess," Brian smiles while his hand kneads on your right breast, "you're worthy to be worshiped as the stars watch us..." he adds more kisses down your soft tummy and licks your navel. You gasp loudly with a gentle tug on his hair and your legs wrapping his waist. With his tongue circling your belly button, he unzips his jeans and pulls it down along with his briefs to reveal his cock, all hard and throbbing with lusty excitement.

"Let me hold it for you and worship it as you do me, Bri Bri..." You prop yourself up, and Brian kneels in front of you, eyes gleaming with erotic anticipation. "I don't think so, babe. Ladies first, right?"

Remaining in that lying position, you allow him to spread your legs further apart, and your dripping honey pot opens up to him. Brian crouches, sniffing your musky scent and lightly taps on your pulsating clitoris, sending a sensual wave across your body and having you gasp audibly in response. Two fingers probe into your folds as he gives smacking kisses on both your pussy lips, tasting your sweet nectar. "Goddamn it, Bri... you're making me see stars this early!" Another smirk creeps on his handsome face while he makes eye contact to you, continuing to taste your core. With a hum of pleasure, he pokes his nose on your clit, bobbing his head back and forth while eating you out. 

"Ohmygoshohmygosh... you'll make me cum... you'll make me cum...!!"

He intuitively knows you'll be close to cumming, so he pulls out his mouth away from your sex, mouth smeared with pussy cream. A bit disappointed that you didn't cum, but you smile and tell him: "Now it's my turn to please you here."

Getting so excited seeing his hard, veiny erection, you find the strength to pull him in your direction, pinning his lean form straight away on the mattress. Then you commence stroking his cock slowly from the base up to the tip, you rub your hard nipples against his fuzzy chest and nibble his long neck. A deep moan escapes his half-agape mouth answering your own way of worshiping his lean and now filled-out body that defies his quinquagenarian status.

"F-fuck yes, baby... you know where to please me, huh?" Brian keeps whimpering, and muttering curses in between. A guttural gasp comes out of him as you blow air on his perking nipples, then you flick your tongue on one of them, causing him to groan more. Your hands glide up and down his sides, and find the hairy spot of his pits. 

"I love it when you smell delicious..." you purr, smelling the his cologne through his armpits then kissing the other perked up nipple to make him squirm and moan more than he ever could.

Damn, you just love sniffing his fragrance through those hairy pits of his. And also that alluring trail of hair on his lower tummy, leading you to that long, strong-looking cock. Brian keeps squirming and whimpering, faintly moaning your name while his hands grip firmly on your hips.

Crawling down to that hairy trail, you pepper kisses along the fuzzy line, licking his navel a bit too to make him giggle. But that lovely giggle is suppressed once you take a firm grip of his shaft. Already a bead of his pre-come trickles down the veiny length. You lick from the base of the shaft up to the tip where the bead of pre-come sits, like licking off the top of a sundae. A loud moan comes off from Brian. You giggle too, going back to lick the rest of his length before finally sliding your mouth down the entire tip of his cock. 

"Hnnng... that's it... suck me please... fuck... you're doing so good-fucking good...!" And another string of praises and curses comes from Brian while his man meat is being sucked in your mouth. Taking care not to gag yourself, you allow the tip of his cock to lightly touch the part in your mouth where the uvula is; and again your semi-deep throat sends him to more whimpers, almost chanting your name. But you end up midway; you know this is a let down, only for you to take the next step.

"What now?" He wonders why the interruption.

"Just you wait, curly boy." You rise from your bent position to place yourself over his lower part. The sparkle in his eyes comes back, knowing you'll be about to impale yourself on his shaft. Then he asks if you're on the pill. You nod to respond, cupping his cheek. 

Straddling on his waist, you tease his cock's shaft with your throbbing clit for a moment, and finally lets it enter your pussy's moist tunnel, slow and ending up deep. Moans of mixed love and lust came from you and Brian as you briefly look at the dark, starry night sky. Bri smiles again as he watches you bounce in a slow, rhythmic way, grinding your hips.

"Fuck... such a goddess you are, Y/N... let me hold you tight..." gasps Brian as his hands squeeze your bouncing boobs, then they slide down to cup your curvy bum and squeezes it too.   
"Mmm, yes... keep squeezing me...!!" you cry out.  
Eventually you go down deeper, the shaft of his cock touching your sensitive spot that makes you squirm, doing it again and again. But both of you maintain the pace, remaining on that slow sensual rhythm, with you sliding up and down your curly lover.

You don't want this to end. The pace of your lovemaking goes a bit faster, and your bouncing drives him crazy with your full breasts swaying in the air. A sloppy sound can be heard as you're so wet for him. Then you switch positions; Brian taking on the classic missionary stance that you love so much. And he continues, hips swaying while he thrusts in and out of your swelling hole. 

"Deeper... deeper, Bri!" You guide his hands on your waist to caress it, and he feasts on the sight of your breasts bobbing up and down that he cups them.

"You want it deeper, love? Deep as the sky? I can do it till we cum... oh I wanna cum in you so bad..."

His growls tell you that he's way too close to cumming hard. You bite your lip again between whimpers of his name, and then in a squealing tone as you're dangerously close. Together you both let out breathy moans; he cums inside your tight love hole. The orgasm is so intense that you violently tremble, and your pussy grips on his cock ever so tight as it takes in all of the cum he unloads with a low groan. With heavy, ragged breaths, Brian slowly collapses on the mattress. He shifts his position slightly to rest his head between your heaving tits.

"This turned out rather well, didn't it?" He asks, his face planted on the mattress. "Oh, indeedy." You pant, still recovering from the aftershock.

"Gosh this was so amazing..." you breathe, stroking his damp curls as you both stare at the dark star-filled sky.


	6. Smothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian May (70s) x chubby and busty (!) fem reader soft smut.
> 
> As a chubby girl who's low on self-confidence, you've always worn big clothes because you think you're so ugly.  
But your ever so kind and appreciative rocker-nerd boyfriend, as his remedy, wants *you* to try out the bras he gives you as a present. And he'd like to see you wear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDITED]  
Originally published via Wattpad from my one shot collection 'Lust's Horizon'. And a short smut too.  
Don't know what got me into writing this, but I find curvy, plus-sized women to be hot. I bet Bri Bri likes a bit of chub on a lady.

You're trying out the new lingerie Brian has bought for you. They're all in your favorite colors, and the cup size of the bras are just right. 

While trying out each bra, you suddenly felt a bit low looking at your breasts - they're firm with perfectly round areolas, and most of all they're big - your bum coming in second. Despite your bountiful curves, you're still plagued with the thought that you're ugly, fat and gross. Even though you have an adorable, curly-haired nerd rocker of a boyfriend. It seems to you that he likes you chubby.  
Leaving the door of your room open, you expect Brian to come inside so he can see that he didn't make any mistake buying those lingerie. He does come in a few minutes later, and you smile, telling him that they all fit you well. He smiles back at you as he stays there after closing the door.

You then ask him the question you've been anxious to say: "Do you think my boobs are too big?"  
Brian gets startled a bit, then gives off a soft giggle, saying that they're not. He then tells you to look into your mirror; you do it but you turn your head aside quickly as you're feeling embarrassed. He comes close to you from behind, wrapping his arms around your waist and looks into your eyes, insisting you to look again at your reflection. The intensity of his gaze made you obey his demand, then he tells you to focus your gaze on your chest. As you do so, he places his lips on your neck, kissing it lightly. You let out a trembling sigh, and he then whispers how beautiful you are, that you deserve such lovely curves and that bountiful bust.

You gaze upon your big bust supported by your lacy black bra, and then find Brian's hands cupping them from below. They slowly begin to caress your boobs, going up and down the smooth curves. While he's doing this, he kisses his way to the back of your neck and breathing "I love you", then pauses for a moment to undo the hooks of your bra. You can tell he's taking it off and loosens it. Brian makes you stay still for your bra to drop to the floor, gently exposing your big, soft, naked breasts. Blushing so hard, you couldn't cover up as he's holding you so close with your arms on your sides. He smirks as he describes your breasts as "warm puppies", then gently cups them again with his hands and feeling their softness and heaviness at once.  
Breathing heavily, he whimpers, "Now... if you don't mind me... having those cute nipples in my mouth." Your curly man turns you around to pull you closer, and proceeds to kiss your round, perked up nipples; next he quickly takes the left one in his warm, moist mouth. He then looks at you as he begins to slowly suck it. You feel weak, leaning against the wall as the warmth of his moist mouth and his other hand rubbing your right nipple send an erotic response to your senses.

"Mmmh... your mouth feels so warm... keep sucking 'em", you whimper. His eyes squint a little, sucking your left nipple harder. You hold on to his head of massive dark curls, sinking your fingers into each ringlet. You couldn't stop letting out more soft moans for him. You feel your panties getting wet.

"You have such an amazing pair of soft knockers, and I love how sensitive they are...", Brian says in a low, purring tone.

"Oh gosh, you really do... and I love how you play with them", you tell him between soft panting.

"Hmmm, let me see if... I can make you orgasm just from this...", Brian says as he brings both your hard, moist nipples back in his mouth. A loud gasp comes from you, and your arms begin to tremble. Brian gently kneads the soft flesh of your boobs all the while he's gently biting your nipples together. You pull his head closer, as if to smother him lovingly. Brian lets go of your nipples so he can nuzzle into your cleavage; giggling as he lets himself get smothered by you, and his fingers pinching and pulling your nipples to make you keep moaning and whimpering.

Soon he gets back to sucking your nipples, now harder, to go along with his hands that are squeezing them lovingly. Boy, he sure does love your big tits. "I think I'm g-gonna c-cum...!", you begin to pant. He makes a sound, continuously sucking and squeezing your tits more, until you squeal as you cum on your undies.

Brian still has his hands cupping your boobs, and can see your undies obviously wet. He smirks at you. You thought it's all over until he takes you to your bed, then ties your wrists to the upper bedposts. Giggling again, he walks away from the room, only to come back a minute later. Being held by his hand is the bottle of chocolate syrup intended for your favorite dessert of fresh strawberries. 

"Look, honey... I've never tried this before, but honestly your tits are so delicious I could smear some chocolate on them", Brian grins while flipping the bottle top open and then carefully squirts out the dark brown liquid on your heaving large knockers. One, two, three drops. Putting the bottle aside on your bedside desk, he crouches in front of you. Your gasps are pretty loud enough to fill the room as he starts licking the chocolate off your nipples, his tongue flat out, making upward motions. But he's making sure not to make a mess of himself - next he licks the underside of your right boob, the sensual feeling of his tongue is so intense that your moans are just as audible as they were earlier. You could only bite your lip and squirm and whimper at the mercy of Brian's hands gently groping and squeezing your soft yet heavy breasts, aside from licking them.

He's enjoying this pretty much from the looks of it, just by looking at his crotch with the bulge that's already big and visible through his short shorts as he gets the bottle to put small drops of the syrup on the puckered skin of your areolas. Your nipples are oh so sensitive by now, and as he begins suckling on your left breast, you let out a long whimper - he has slid in his two, long fingers into your lacy panties and directly on the moistening lips of your womanhood. With legs now trembling, you can't help but softly moan his name, letting him know that what he's doing with mouth and hands are making you feel so good. Then comes another shock as his fingers begin to rub your clit, gliding up and down the throbbing small bud. Brian keeps up with this while suckling on your right boob and his other hand is on the left boob - already swollen - then his thumb slowly flicks on your achingly hard, sensitive nipple. Now your breasts feel warm from the inside as your pussy is. Thin trails of tears flow from your eyes as his fingers slide into your core and stay there for a moment. He looks up into your eyes so mischievously, as if he has no plans to stop.


	7. Demo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1998 Brian May is a hottie, and that's the tea. 
> 
> What if he gets experimental with you in his recording studio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was dedicated to a fellow Mayniac whose kink is the 1998 version of the curly rocker. Also from my Wattpad. Too short, but I hope it's fine?

Everyone else had left Brian's home studio, and you're the only one left to accompany him for the rest of the night. You've been watching him for the last couple of hours as he works his way with his musician and producer pals, your eyes have been focused on his hands - on his guitar, the mixing desk, the pen he's holding. And you have managed to stay all proper among the guests.

Right now he's playing again on his trusty guitar the solo he had just recorded. The solo comes off rather sensually, almost akin to a woman moaning. The look on his face is still energetic, almost as sensual as his solo; his fingers gliding through the strings like water...

Hearing it over and over is making you feel hot - and rather bothered. You look around the studio to see if anyone else will be coming over, when suddenly Brian calls you out as you are about to check the big door.

"I just thought someone might be coming over, Bri..." you turn to him with an anxious look. He smirks, setting aside his guitar carefully to its stand, and quickly goes towards the door. Before you could say something, he wraps his arms around your waist and brushes your hands off the the door locks. "No one is around, except you and me, and you'll stay here until tomorrow, alright?" The thrum in his warm, deep voice sends a shiver down to the middle of your thighs, and there's no way to answer him but to stare back in his hazel eyes now darkening in potential lust. "I know you've been watching me the whole time, love. Come with me."

Still wrapped in his nearly bare arms and his bare chest smelling of lavender so close to your face, Brian brings you to his chair, and places you with your back on him. And while he slides his headphones, something bumpy is touching your butt while you're sitting super close to this hunk. "Um, what are we supposed to do-"

He places his soft lips on your exposed neck, pressing along the graceful curve and stopping on your ear, then he continues his plan. "Right, so we're gonna record an idea I've just had in mind, and I will need to record your voice. And don't worry, this won't go anywhere but here." With a soft nibbling from Bri, you couldn't help but gasp at the feel of his teeth gently touching your skin. "You can cling on me, love..."

With shaky breaths, you do cling onto him from behind, and Brian presses the record button and places the recording mic close to you. Immediately he slides his hands inside your shirt as he continues to nibble your neck, resulting in a breathy, low moan slipping off your half-gaping mouth. You wanted to beg, say his name... but his hands are ever so skillful in caressing your nubile body.

"Just moan for me, sweet pretty doll, I love it..."  
Your clit throbs so hard that you can feel your knickers getting obviously wet once Bri slowly kneads on your soft breasts through your thin bra, and in less than a second, your nipples harden to his touch and causing your moans to get louder and your breathing heavier. In the meantime, his other hand glides lightly against your soft belly, just as how he does it on his guitar, and he begins to leave soft hickeys on the back of your neck and on the tops of your shoulders.

He is obviously loving every whimper and gasp coming out from you, stealing glances of your face through the transparent glass wall. And you seem to love moaning for him too. Now he slides both his hands further down your pants, unzips it, and slipping his fingers into your hot pussy lips. Bri grins and giggles through his nibbling hearing your high-pitched gasp. Then he slowly pries your labia apart to get access to your moist, pulsating clit.

The thought of your moans being recorded at this moment has blurred off with the magic touch of Brian's hands and mouth on your delicate spots. Having him massaging your clit has got you surrendering to him fully, feeling his bulge more and more behind you. Bri seems to not want to stop, allowing the time to pass until he can hear you screaming as you cum. Your body trembles against his, arching back on him as Bri kisses you at last. Then he stops recording, seeing you exhausted and heaving.

Brian then carries you and places you on top of a bare space beside the mixing desk, then takes you in again for another kiss. "Wanna see how hard I am for you now, baby? Hmm?" And another kiss, this time taking your tongue to dance with his while he opens your shirt, unhooks your bra and pulls down your pants and undies. Swiftly he pulls down his jeans halfway and opens his shirt as well. "How about your cum inside me, like all of them?" You're sounding somewhat desperate now to be fucked next.

Easily you open up for him, and he slides in his hard erection deeply into your tight tunnel to make you gasp out loud as before. Instead of clinging to his fuzzy shoulders, your hands slip to his chest, fingers rubbing and squeezing his cute brown nipples. He returns the favor with his own whimpers, adding some growls too. His thrusts aren't that fast; just the right pacing for his cock to hit that spot inside. Midnight approaches and you don't want him to stop thrusting in and out of you.

"Scream all you want, honey... you're so fucking tight-" Bri makes a loud gasp, and you respond with a high-pitched screaming moan. His cock buried deep inside your tight hole, pumping in all the cum. Brian collapses onto you, his nose pressed against between your sweaty, heaving boobs before sucking on your nipples while you caress his curls.


	8. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (80s Brian May x fem reader)
> 
> Probably the most delicious breakfast you'll wake up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a two-part smutty one shot on Wattpad. Your turn first, and well... you know, vice versa!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. 😀

You've woken up to an early, cool Saturday morning with Brian still sleeping next to you. Just wearing a loose t-shirt and panties, you had an idea to make breakfast for him in bed. Then you get up to the kitchen, bringing a medium-sized jar of orange marmalade with you back to the bedroom. He's still sleeping as you take a short shower, and you step out of the bathroom naked but dried up with a fluffy towel. Brian wakes up to see you sitting in front of him on the bed, all naked and soft.

"Good morning, love..." you kiss his slightly stubbly cheek. Pulling down the blanket covering three-fourths of him, you find that he's topless; your eyes go straight to his morning wood bulging through his boxers. He covers his face in embarrassment and apologizes for being so "inappropriately horny". You giggle, stroking his bulge and assuring him that you love seeing it first thing in the morning. He had bathed the night before, so he's still smelling fresh.

"Oh Bri Bri... you don't know how hot you look with that hard-on you have..." you whisper, placing a deep kiss beginning from his lips, then to his neck with a few nibbles added, going to his fuzzy chest and to his perky brown nipples that quickly harden under your kisses. Brian lets out deep, sexy moans as he's at the mercy of your kisses and nibbles. As you go down his flat belly, you take the marmalade jar and pull his boxers open to bare his growing cock. But you first tease him by licking his happy trail, and Brian could only whimper "Oh yes... more, please... oh fuck, what a tease..." while you're busy stroking his cock to further hardness.

"Now it's time for breakfast," you smirk at him, taking a tablespoon of marmalade and spread the orange blob on his rosy cock head. He chuckles and flashes that sexy grin of his as you spread some more of the marmalade. "You know that I love having marmalade for brekky, sweetheart," Brian says in a low purr, then he moans again once you begin licking the marmalade off from the shaft up to the tip. He doesn't stop moaning, whimpering and growling for you. And you love seeing his sexy facial expressions - eyes closing, eyes squinting, rosy lips agape that would smirk or smile sometimes, him licking his lips or biting the bottom lip. You suck and lick his marmalade-smeared cock that he bites his lip, letting you know that he's about to release some hot creamy cum.

"Ohhhh... ahhh... y-yessss... f-f-ucccckkk, Y/N... you make me cum this... good...!!" moans Brian as he unloads a creamy mass of warm cum. You reward him with a wink, spreading the cum on your tits.

"Let me know if you want some marmalade too," you purr at him as he rests for a while, his gorgeous face obviously satisfied. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

While Brian rests after that sensual treat you gave him this morning, you clean up his cock as it softens. Crawling up beside him, you rest your head on his bare shoulder and rub one of his nipples. He softly moans, then pulls you close to him for another kiss. Bri manages to pin you down on the soft firm mattress, kissing and nibbling your lips, neck and earlobes.

"You must be so delicious today," whispers Brian in your ear. You release a breathy moan in response, feeling so weak under his kisses and nibbles. He opens the marmalade jar, and spreads them on between your tits, your perky nipples, between your tummy. Bri then giggles naughtily, leaving a few soft hickeys on your neck.

"Mmm... oh so plump and lovely," he moans breathily, licking the marmalade off between your soft tits. You tremble and gasp, gripping on the bed sheets. He squeezes both your tits, and slowly licks the small blobs of marmalade from your hard nipples before French kissing them at once. Your toes curl, and your clit throbs more upon Brian suckling on your soft boobs. "I could suckle these all day if it's even possible..." he flashes that grin and those little vampire fangs again. His hands are still squeezing your boobs, thumbing your achingly hard nipples while he continues on licking your soft, marmalade-glazed tummy. You're breathing heavily and whimper his name, begging for more like he did earlier.

Bri notices the faint fuzz of hair on your lower tummy, then kisses and licks it, and you tell him between heavy panting: "You're a fucking... damn good... t-tease, Bri baby..."

"Why, thank you, my darling," replies Brian in that deep, warm yet sensual voice, spreading your legs apart for him to kiss your soft thighs. You can only whimper, pant, and moan at this point. Then you tremble again, feeling the cool marmalade being spread on your clit, and hear Bri softly pattering: "Pink and juicy like how I expect it to be."

He looks straight at you with the naughtiest smirk you'll ever see from this sensual, gorgeous curly man. And he goes down, still looking into your eyes, then lightly kisses your pussy lips.

"YES !! Mmmmm... eat me please... B-Brian..." you gasp loudly feeling those warm, moist kisses on your labia. Then you whimper once he starts licking your marmalade-smeared clit while his hands caress your belly and thighs. Tears stream down your cheeks because you're in literal heaven having your pussy eaten out and your bare skin caressed by Bri's supple, gorgeous hands. Brian is really eager, licking your throbbing clit and stroking the opening of your moist pussy to tease you more and more. He goes on doing this for a few minutes more, then sticks his fore and middle fingers into your pussy, making you a moaning mess. He begins to shag you with his long fingers, giggling and slapping your arse cheek hard with his other hand.

"You... have made me so fucking horny as a bunny," Brian goes in his deep, husky voice, "and after this my cock is next in your tight pussy hole, sweet girl..."

Apparently this is all too much for you now, and he goes on finger-fucking you until you cry out, squirming and convulsing in an intense orgasm. Brian takes out his fingers covered in your pussy cream, and sucks them. "I think I'll schedule the shag later this afternoon," he smirks again at you, "as you have made my cock so hard."

You pant heavily, watching him displaying his bulging hard cock for you, and he gives you a wink as he eats the marmalade from its jar.


	9. A Cheerleader's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're one of the cheerleaders who danced with Queen and Adam Lambert in their Dallas concert!  
The show ends, and near the stage, you find a guitar knob.  
And you know to whom does it belong. But you'll never know the reward that awaits you.
> 
> (Current Dr May x fem reader smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To @DaddyBrianMay: I swear I haven't read your work yet when I first write this one shot smut 😅  
By the way, that Queen + Adam Lambert concert in Dallas last June 2019 had my naught imagination fired up, seeing videoclips and pics of the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders shaking to 'Fat Bottomed Girls'. So that had me firing up my lesbian feelings too.

First day of rehearsals with Queen and Adam on their tour. The football cheering squad you're a member of has been invited for a guest performance on their upcoming show in your home state, and immediately you got so excited to share the stage with them. Earlier you've been the center of attention among the squad. Some of your fellow cheerleaders noticed you've been smiling a lot upon meeting the band, especially Brian.

While in the rehearsal, you notice the tall, curly rocker would smile at you whenever you catch his eye, and you would give out playfully flirty winks as a response. Most of the time he'd look away from you and your mates, concentrating on his guitar-playing. And from watching the band during soundcheck, you'd sneak a few moments to gaze at Brian as he makes those varied sounds through that homemade guitar. But it's not the Red Special you're staring at - his strong-looking forearms; the tall, lean build, and especially that familiar half-buttoned shirt teasingly showing off a peek of his chest, lightly covered in a graying, hairy fuzz. Just something about him that makes you feel... all unusually hot inside. He's old enough to be your grandfather, but really, he isn't that 'old'. The thought of those arms... him pinning you against a wall... surrounded by his warm, fragrant aura... and that fuzzy chest right in front of your face...

Fuck ageism, you thought. Who cares if he is three decades ahead of you, anyway?

Later that night at the nearby hotel the squad is staying for a couple of nights, you find yourself thinking of him again while looking at the classy yet sexy outfit you'll be wearing at the show.  
...

The crowd was unbelievably wild and lively tonight. The arena seemed to be electrified with the whole performance delivered by the two legends, their main keyboard man, and the three fans who appear in your mind as the luckiest Queen fans ever. During the performance of "Fat Bottomed Girls", you and the squad paraded around the men in your classy yet sexy cheerleader outfits and glimmering pom-poms. You and your fellow mate dance around Brian as he's riffing those drop-D chords. And at the moment you look at him to smile as you wiggle and shake, he gives off a seemingly shy, yet pleasured grin. Later, you and some of your fellow cheerleaders watched the rest of the show from one side, a few meters away from the band, sharing the same emotions the audience had.

As the show ended, just as the band exits to backstage, you notice a small, silvery object just near the drums section. You manage to pick it up just as you and the squad are being asked to leave. It's one of the control knobs of his guitar, and somehow there must be a way to meet him backstage. Or maybe just meet his guitar tech; maybe his assistants will be helpful enough.

The unexpected happened next. A photo opportunity with the band was done, and you're able to approach Dr May's assistant, handing the control knob to her. You then ask her where the guitar god is.

"He's off for a shower. Is it okay if you can wait for a few minutes?" she says.

"I can wait, but I'm just gonna ask for permission to stay here a little longer."

You've been told that you and the squad can stay for an additional three hours, in case anyone in the group can take a stroll around the venue and suchlike. After several minutes, the lady assistant comes back, and finds you.

"Dr May is here now, I'll take you to his dressing room."

She leads you to the room where no one is there but the man himself. As she heads to the door in a hurry, she quickly says: "Roger, Adam and the other guys are outside. Please keep the room locked as I have an important convo on the phone, thanks!" And with that, she leaves for that phone call, leaving you locking the main dressing room door and heads to the small room where Dr May has just put down his iPhone.

"Dr... May?" There's an obvious hesitation in your voice as you try to approach him.

"Yes? You can come in." He puts down his reading glasses on his desk. He's currently wearing a black robe with his distressed jeans underneath and his vegan sneakers.

"Is this yours?" You softly ask as he turns to see you by the door of his dressing room. Immediately his eyes sparkle upon seeing the missing knob.

"Ah, so it's you who found it!" He smiles broadly and gives you a hug. "Now I may need to delete my post about the knob... I hope you understand that it holds memories for me."

"I've read that about it, sir." You smile sheepishly, trying to show him your phone with your Instagram app still opened with his post that you've saved. "I just knew it had to be a part of your guitar, and I knew also that you'd be worried as hell."

"And I'm worried you girls would leave so soon...especially you." He gives you a playful wink.

That wink. You knew it - he has been eyeing you since the rehearsals. That sparkle in his hazel eyes are quite something else right now.

"Aww... too bad we get to join you guys for one night. Some of us are big fans of your band's music. Being the legends you all are." You let out the most flirty look, coupled with your silly grin. "Well, we're all over the place until next month." He places a hand on your shoulder. It feels so warm, and looks so lovingly big. "We hope you'll be seeing us again on our next shows."

"Hopefully, we will, sir."

Then you notice a few strands of the pom-poms on his desk. The curly man notices you've seen them, and gives off a soft chuckle. "Oh no, are these yours?"

"I'm not sure though... but you can have them. Souvenirs from us." You smile back. Dr May looks at you, his eyes scanning your entire curvy build. "You're quite a beauty."

What did he just say!?

"Um, I'm sorry?"

"Not to be rude but you are one gorgeous lady." He stands up and goes towards you.

This might be a hint for the perfect moment to seduce the shit out of him, so you decide to turn on the flirt to the full. "Oh, that's so lovely to hear from a wonderful guitarist. And I almost forgot that I'm a fan. I play guitar when I'm not working." You slowly move backwards going to one side of the small room.

"Once my guitar is back here repaired, I'll let you play it, would you like that?"

"That would be an honor... but I don't wanna break a string, Doctor. You know, I'm not worthy..." You giggle, settling against the wall. Thinking of that "Wayne's World" scene is making you imagine of prostrating before this curly rock god already.

That's when the curly rocker awkwardly faces you. And you're now thinking if it's time to be bold - or remain the flirty cheerleader you are. But the bubbling heat inside you is aching to be released.

"Well... you can do whatever you want with me. I'm not expecting any reward for this anyway."

"How about... a little dance for me. Like the one you girls did earlier?" He walks back to his chair. 

"Mmmm... that would definitely do." You give him a seducing smirk, then look over at the room door to make sure it's locked. There was loud dance music outside that you can faintly hear, so you start off by swaying your curvy hips while turning around to let him see your back side.

"You're liking the view, huh." You twist your pom-poms along with the swaying of your hips and plump booty. Brian can see the slight jiggle your booty makes as he's sitting on his chair with his long legs unconsciously spread wide.

Then you make a cutesy shuffle as you move closer towards him. Looking at the tall man from behind, you see him getting somewhat entranced by your sexy swaying moves and those little bounces. Sensing that you're just an inch away from his chair, you ask: "Mind if I sit on the lap of a god, sir?"

And Dr May is obviously getting turned on at this point. "Sure, dear. You can sit on mine if you want." he replies, not having a clue that he is the 'god' you're referring to. Turning around again, you sit on his one thigh, looking straight into those sparkly hazel orbs of his eyes. "Wow, you look hotter in close-up." You drop your pom-poms on the floor and place your hands on his broad shoulders, making small, massaging movements. "Aww... you're making this old man blush!" Brian looks down shyly.

"Old? You, old?" You giggle, reaching out to his silver-white curls and ruffling your fingers into them. "Come on. Some ladies my age actually have the hots for you... and think you're still a hot shag." With his shy grin flashing his fang, he goes: "I've been told my wife said something similar... I don't know what to say about this, little miss cheerleader." He looks back at you.  
"Don't deny it sir, because that thing in your pants agrees with me." Brian is taken aback by your words, breathing deeply. And without any words, you come even closer, kissing his rosy lips. He closes his eyes, hands reaching out to your bare waist and placing a firm grip on it. Your hands slip into the opening of his robe and open it wider so you can get to caress his fuzzy chest. Then his tongue pokes at your lips; you open your mouth to welcome it and let yours be entwined - he tastes of fruits, a bit of chocolates and a bit of the red wine he was sipping earlier. He tastes so good that your hands find his nipples and rub them. Then he lets go of your mouth with a pleasured moan and heads straight to your neck to kiss and nibble it while making those soft moans from you playing with his hardened nipples. The feel of his warm, wet mouth nibbling you is making you more turned on now.

While he's at it, he gets to slip down your skimpy, puffy skirt to your ankles and feeling your thin panties. Of course, his hands slide on to your firm, curvaceous ass and caressing it.

"Nnnngh... just... take me, daddy... please..." You finally open his robe, peeling it off him, then you open your top and unhook the front opening of your bra to let your firm boobs free. Brian stops for a while to gaze at them. Your boobs come out for him - warm and smooth, with brown nipples already hard and waiting to be sucked - by his lovely mouth, of course. He cups both your breasts with his big hands rather carefully.

"Beautiful. So healthy and beautiful."

A soft whimper comes from you as he rubs your nipples, and quickly the round, brown buds poke out to his touch. You reach out for his chest again to return the favor, and he softly moans out again. You do little bounces for him, making your bare tits jiggle in his hands.

"Squeeze and kiss my tits, daddy, and I'll make you hard," you whisper. He fulfills it by squeezing them so close, and instead he sucks on each nipple, making you gasp out and grip on his furry shoulders. By now your skimpy panties are getting quite wet from his kissing, nibbling and sucking. You look down at him, and he looks back, smirking with his eyes obviously wanting more. "Mmm... daddy sure loves sucking titties," you wink at him, "now, shall I play with your other knobs, daddy?"

"Mmh?" Dr May looks puzzled, his mouth still sucking your nipple. You find him adorably cute in this state, but now you're aching for his other beloved instrument and those knobs. A surprised gasp comes out of you as you feel two of his fingers move aside your panties, lightly touching your shaven pussy lips. "Ohmygoshthatfeelsfuckinggood," you tremble at his soft caress and by now you've gotten so wet that you can hear the slick sounds through his fingers trying to spread your pink pussy lips open. He stops suckling your swollen right tit, and says: "Turn around for me, love." You oblige by turning around and facing the brightly-lit make-up mirror. And your bare booty can feel his growing bulge as it rubs against your butt cheeks. Dr May then rests his head on your shoulder, hands rubbing your midriff and down to your pussy, making you tremble and let out a long sigh.

"Ohh daddy, I want to stroke your knob... so bad..."

"But daddy wants to stroke those pretty lips between your legs," he whispers on your ear. Damn, his warm breath sends an erotic tingle down you, and all the way to your dripping wet cunt. You see his skilled fingers slowly rubbing your clit, and you try not to look at it. "No, no... you watch daddy stroke your pussy, babe," he giggles.

His deep, warm voice and that sexy accent are making you obey him. The silver fox is enjoying watching you bite and lick your lips as he strokes your wet cooch, and your bum grinding against his big bulge is making things worse for you.

"Is my little cheerleader enjoying her prize?" The curly Doc asks, nibbling your neck softly.

You agree with a soft whimper of "y-yessss, daddyyyy."

"Mmm, looks like you deserve a bonus tonight," The Doc chuckles. "Now bend on that table and show me that fat bottom."

As you bend down with your fabulous bum sticking out in mid-air, you watch the Doc loosen his black, distressed jeans, pulling it together with his gray undies to his thighs. And lo and behold, his cock springs out magnificently; young-looking, not so thick but long, veiny, rosy and pumping with excitement to fill you up. "That's a nice-looking knob, sir... I mean, daddy." He gives your ass cheeks a soft slap with his erection then takes a bit of your lust juice dripping from your pussy, having you gasp again. 

"You taste delicious," Brian's face smirks with satisfaction as he takes more of it while he strokes his cock to make it even harder. Then he slowly eases his way into the wet tunnel of your pussy - you groan feeling how wonderful he is making his way inside your sweet pussy hole - and Brian stays there for a moment to feel your tightness.

What a sexy sight you make for him: bent over the table in front of the mirror, with your well-sucked tits jutting out just as your booty is. The last cock you've had was the lamest one you've had; and rockstar-astrophysicist's cock is the game-changer. Never you thought this nerdy rocker has a cock of a sex god; curved and veiny enough to please your pussy and possibly has a lot of cum that's waiting to be unloaded.

Dr May begins at a slow, smooth pace, and your tits sway and bounce along to the rhythm he's making. He's kneading your booty cheeks while looking into you through the mirror, biting his lip. And the faint music from the outside seems to be in the same tempo too.

Brian manages to pull over a chair. "How about we do some bouncing?" He lifts you as he sits back on the chair, your pussy still impaled to his cock. As you sit with him, the bulbous tip of his cock touches the spot inside you, making you gasp loud: "FUCK! Oh fuck this is so good..." Then Dr May lifts you up again, giggling. "Come on babe, bounce for daddy!"

You bounce just as you would do during those cheerdance rehearsals; this time, not as high but each time you descend on his cock, the tip hitting your g-spot makes you squeal out: "OH... DADDY... YOU...SO...GOOD...I ...LOVE... IT!!"

While watching your bum jiggle as you go up and down his cock, his eyes are intently staring at them as he puffs out heavy pants, as if he's being hypnotized. 

"I... WANT... MORE... PLEASE... CUM... ON... ME... DADDY...!!"

He lifts you up again, this time placing you on an all-fours position against the sofa. And he goes back to thrusting in and out of you with a slightly lively rhythm. His eyes still on your smooth, curvy ass.

It seems to you now that he's entranced by your booty. "Daddy Bri Bri loves my fat bottom..."

"Yes, baby... do you want daddy to cum inside you?"

"I want daddy Bri Bri's cum inside his fat-bottomed girl's pussy... on her ass too... on her mouth... she wants daddy's hot cum..." You're being such a good girl to him at this point, as you've never thought you're being fucked by the one and only. And the fact that he really loves fat-bottomed girls is a plus.

Soon his growls and pants are getting ragged, and you can feel that you just want to cum with him anytime.

"Daddy's cumming, babe... come on...!" Dr May grunts, his pace getting faster but still smooth. You can see from the mirror how fucking exquisite he is; his firm ass so sexy with each thrust.

"Please, daddy... I... I wanna... cum... please let me cum... with you... ahh!"

Brian hardly slaps your ass as he's getting closer to his release, chuckling as he growls. You're ecstatically bouncing, taking his cock deeper and deeper with each squeal coming out of your open mouth. And both of you moan aloud in climax; He clings to your waist as his cock is buried deep inside you and unloading that hot creamy cum you've hungered for. You want to collapse, but he's holding you tight.

"Dr May... it's been.... an honor," you pant, "An honor to have met you and be banged by you in the best night of my life..."

He slowly pulls out his cock from your satisfied pussy. "It's my pleasure, and thanks again for finding my guitar knob." 

He has some more of his cum that it spills on your sexy butt cheeks. "I hope this knob has pleasured you too...". You rest for a while, still bent on the sofa, while Brian manages to take a stereo of your cum-splattered booty with his iPhone without you knowing it.


	10. In The Lap of the (Guitar) God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a little lusty moment between Dr May and you, his personal assistant, while he's on a break from rehearsing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this one was the smutty one shot inspired by @DaddyBrianMay's "Amazing Opportunity", and was first published in Wattpad.

Rehearsal time for Queen and Adam Lambert. You're one of Brian's assistants - to be more specific, you're his personal assistant and also the person who oversees the well-being of the band and the main crew for the Rhapsody Tour. The crew knows you were personally chosen by Dr May and Mr Taylor through assisting Adam for his solo ventures, and the usual joke that Roger has his eyes on you. 

But the truth is, it was Brian who got interested in you after meeting the band on one of their tours the previous year. And it led to an evening meeting the following day, and it ended with a kiss, thus leaving you wanting more. You started to crave for him at that point.

As the man of your dreams, your fantasy of meeting him and being with him must have come true - not bad for a young Queenie who's being crushing on him (and John Deacon) since you were twelve. After completing your Physical Therapy course (which had you separated from Brian for six months), you got the call this time to be with Queen for the current tour as a permanent tour crew member.

The band goes on an hour-and-a-half lunch break. You're on the balcony section of the first venue the band will be playing, looking over the vast expanse of the place. Seeing Dr May walk off the stage, you can tell he is on the way to where the balcony is, so you whistle at him, to which he waves at you then winks. Immediately the butterflies in your tummy flutter about after that wink. The urge to cream your panties makes you hot and bothered - luckily, you're wearing an appropriate clothing, enough to distract him: skimpy denim shorts and a dark blue tank top with a v-neckline that generously shows off your cleavage. Taking off your denim jacket and tying the sleeves around your waist, you bend over the railing as you wait for him there.

The lights are dimmed, leaving a few red ones. No one is passing by this section, so you know that this might be a good spot to seduce him. Drifting off in a fantasy where you, a black-clad dominatrix galaxy queen, strips him off his Bri-borg get-up piece by piece, all the while he's bound by an invisible bondage. A hand pats your curvy bottom, making you jump in surprise and snapping you off your daydream. It was Brian. 

"Oh shit, it's you- I mean, daddy's here." Your quick enough to call him by the name you both agree upon in this hidden affair. 

"Hope you're not bored here, baby." He smiles. 

"Definitely not, as the WiFi signal here is better." You show him your Twitter news feed as proof. He could see your retweets. "I can definitely see that." Brian goes to sit atop a large crew box. "Come over here on daddy's lap." He pats his lap with that adorable smile. "Daddy needs some distraction while the boys have lunch..."

Being the obedient girl you are, you sat down his lap, and a bit of wetness begins to blossom inside your panties as your thigh feels what seems to be his bulge. Clinging to his broad shoulders, you nuzzle in his neck and give it a soft peck. He whimpers lightly from the softness of your lips. "I'm so happy to help you out here and to be your girl..."

"And I'm also happy to have you here when I'm not feeling good." Your eyes lock into his, then a slow kiss commences, accentuated by your soft, low moans. Then he pulls off to look at you. His now darkening eyes scans your body from your cleavage down to your smooth thighs. "Look at you, such perfect tiny body I can play with..." You blush at his compliment. He traces his fingers from your plump lips and down to your neck where a few hickeys are fading, then to the top of your breasts. "Oh, daddy... you do like your girl's boobies, don't you?"

"But of course." A devilish smirk from the curly Doc creeps in as he tugs the hem of your tank top. "Daddy would like to see those soft boobies now." You're wearing a bikini top underneath, so it makes things easy for Brian to pull off the upper part of your top. And your full breasts slip off sexily with a slight jiggle. You breathe deeply, anticipating for his touch. "Look at what you've done, daddy." Looking down at your breasts, your nipples are already hardening, eager for his hands, his mouth.

"Already hard for me, I see." The smirk doesn't leave his face. He then places your arms at your sides for his hands to caress the satiny curves of your natural, ample boobs. Trembling to his touch, you had to bite your bottom lip. Dr May squeezes the two soft mounds rather gently, and goes to your neck to kiss it. Moist kisses trail down the skin of your neck while he caresses the sides of your breasts, ending up on your cleavage. You're too sensitive at this point; he licks one breast from the bottom, going along the curve upwards, causing you to gasp and close your eyes in intense sensual pleasure. This is rather new as well - none of your previous boyfriends has ever worshiped your breasts like Brian is doing now. Squeezing your boobs even closer with each other, he kisses both your nipples. You had to clench your fists and keep moaning for him as he likes it.

"Beautiful breasts for a beautiful girl... so healthy and full... I could suck on these for hours until you cum..." The wetness between your thighs only increases upon hearing his praises for your mammaries. Then he flicks his tongue on both nipples, up and down then sideways. "Ohhh... that feels so good, daddy... I'm getting wetter for you...!!" Not stopping anytime soon, Brian eventually sucks your nipples at once, suckling on it as if you have milk; seems like a kinky idea too. His eyelashes flutter as he keeps on suckling you, and with your legs clinging around his waist, you can feel him grinding his bulge against your crotch.

With a satisfied look, he lets go of your breasts, now reddened and swollen from his squeezing and suckling. You recline on the box as he quickly pulls down your shorts along with your panties, setting them beside you. You wanted to protest because you're in a semi-public place, and worried that someone might pass by the balcony. Brian seems to read your thoughts: "Don't worry, no one will get to pass here..." He sees Roger and Spike coming back and Rog starts to tune his drums.

"Now that Rog and Spike are back, I can bang you here like how Roger bangs his drums." Dr Bri giggles as he pries open the folds of your moistening pussy, and you whimper in response. He sniffs and kisses your core, licking on your clit, then gives you that intense eye contact as he slowly slides two long fingers into your tight hole. You had no choice but to softly whimper, gripping onto his silver-gray curly head: "Hnnnng.... oh daddy... you lick me up so good... I want more... more..." He's humming as he unzips his shorts with his other free hand and lets his hard erection spring out for him to stroke it. The erotic, squelching sounds his fingers as they slide in and out of your pussy are slightly audible, turning you on so much more.

Brian pulls his mouth off from your wetness, licking his lips with your sweet cream, then traces the gaping vertical line of your core with his cock leaking already with pre-come. You clear your throat, ever so excited for him to enter your dark hole. Inch by inch, you can feel the walls inside you gripping the head, and soon the shaft. Reaching your deep hole has Brian groaning out in satisfaction.

"You want this, right? Tell me..."

"Yes."

The tone of his voice becoming dark and dominant now: "Again?"

"Yes, daddy... I want your cock in me. I want your cock to fuck me deep, daddy...!"

He pushes his way further inside you that you squeal out. "Good girl." His eyes and the smirk have become deliciously sinful as he bends over you on top of the sturdy black box, continuing to thrust rhythmically. Then he watches your boobs jiggling wildly up and down. You see he's enjoying the view. He props an arm on the surface of the box for his other hand to reach down to your clit, rubbing the sensitive spot that you gasp out loud and pant. 

"Squeeze those pretty tits for me, baby doll... squeeze them..." You obey, taking hold of your breasts as if offering them for him to be ravished with his mouth. "Yes my daddy... these tits... yours to play... lick... and suck... ohh please... I want your mouth on them so bad..." This has Brian sucking hard on your left nipple that you whine in both pleasure and slight pain; your nipples have become so sensitive to his touch, and he does the same hard suckle on your right nipple, at the exact moment your clit gets as sensitive as it can.

Thankfully, the sounds of the keyboard and drums cover up your sounds of lust. Feeling that you're almost close, you lose grip of your breasts, leaving them bouncing vigorously. Dr May is also getting close too, as he growls and mutters curses. "You'll cum with me, baby doll... squeezing me so fucking tight..." Then he sucks hard between your breasts to make his mark as he muffles his growls and groans, pumping his cock in and out of you; he makes one last eye contact with you with his mouth gaping sexily. And with heavy breaths and moans, you cum with him, your pussy gripping his cock tightly. And he pumps a generous load of cum into your needy, swollen hole. Your body still trembles as you descend from the high, and Dr May reclines sideways on one propped arm, his cock still hard but relieved. 

"Give me a few minutes here, babe..." He puffs out heavy pants while pulling you close to him. You still feel weak as you pull back your shorts and tops on your sweaty body. 

"Oh my gosh, you left me a hickey!" A small, puckered red patch can be seen between your bare breasts, leaving you in a slight shock. He chuckles and kisses your cheek. "That's a badge for being a good girl, showing me how gorgeous you are." And the two of you end up napping for a few minutes before Brian goes back to rehearsals.


	11. Another After-party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A steamy ending to a very successful tour for Queen and the three guys who are their biggest fans (Neil, Adam and Tyler). 
> 
> Especially Dr Brian May. As his 'sweet little lady', you know how steamy he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's that video of him doing the #ALSicebucketchallenge video in 2014 that made me do this. He did it after a successful Queen+Adam gig in Perth, Australia.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if I'm really good with this or not.

The last show of Queen's Rhapsody tour is over. Dr May is obviously exhausted yet happy as you escort him backstage. After a meal with the crew and friends, the two of you go straight to his dressing room, and into the shower.

"You've been amazing, again." You climb up to him, and put your lips on his. He may be sweaty, but he still smells of his cologne.

"It's quite hot, babe. I'll need to get in to the shower..."

"Can I wait here?" You ask, holding the two bathrobes you brought along.

"Wait? Oh no, no, darling... you'll come with me here." Brian giggles as he pulls off his shirt and removes his red sash.

As soon as he strips off, you clear your throat and blush at the sight of his topless self. He may have aged, yet he still has the stamina of 40 years ago, and still has clear skin. Certainly you can't say no at this point.

"You're so hot. I mean... not literally hot but... y-you know..." you stammer at the sight of his furry chest and perky nipples. The familiar heat between your legs rises up, and you feel you'll have to strip off with him.

He blushes, wanting to cover himself up. "Aww... that's too much of a compliment."

"I'm honest. Want me to help you with that, my dear rockstar?"

"Well, these are just a few pieces of clothing." You can tell he's still shy, but definitely has his lust hidden somewhere.

"Oh come on, Bri Bri..." You manage to give him some reassurance. "It's just the two of us here, why still be so shy, my sexy man? Or you want some motivation from me, perhaps?"

Putting aside the bathrobes on the dry sink, you pull off your top for him, showing off the thin bikini bra with your nipples already poking through. And quickly you pull down your shorts, leaving the skimpy underwear that matches with the thin bra. Bri licks his lips seeing a small dot of wetness from your panties, and your pussy lips are so visible through the fabric.

"Ohh... you see that I'm so wet for you, honey. I better take these off too." You wink at him, peeling off both your bra and panties. Your skin slightly glistens with sweat from the humid air of the arena earlier. "You are so wet for me, babe... I love it." Brian heavily breathes, unzipping his dark jeans. "Wanna see how hard your man is right now?" And down he pulls his jeans and briefs at once, releasing his impressive manhood about to erect.

That cock. You bite your lip seeing it in its early stage of arousal.

Seeing that glimmer of desire in your eyes, Bri gives a naughty smile, purring: "See I told you, I know you want to join me..."

Brian checks the door to make sure that it's locked, then both of you get in the shower quick. And then, he immediately pulls you into a deep kiss, wrapping you tightly in his furry arms. You melt in the softness and warmth of his lips and mouth; at the same time, he switches on the shower faucet, and a soft crash of cold water cascades down both your naked bodies.

Getting the small bottle of bath soap from the small tray on the wall, you pin Brian against the frosted side of the shower cubicle, kissing his neck while you lather the soapy liquid down his wet skin. Bri closes his eyes in bliss and lets out a trembling sigh - your hand has already slid to his happy trail and dangerously close to his now hard cock. But he still manages to squeeze your hips and cute ass under the falling cold water.

"Ooh... that feels fucking good..." he says in that low, purring tone as you slowly lick his left nipple and the right being rubbed by your other hand. You look up at him and wink, to which he smirks in response. Meanwhile your soapy hand on his cock is ever busy stroking the entire length, as if thoroughly cleaning it for him.

A gasp of shock escapes your lips; Brian has managed to find your pussy, caressing the sides of your entrance so gently that you moan along with him until you let go of his cock as you feel weak.

He gets all manly, pinning you against the other frosted side of the cubicle. "Now it's my turn to please that lovely body I adore so much," he smiles, pouring the rest of the bath soap bottle on your firm boobs gleaming with wetness.

"Oh yes-yes-yes... soap me all over, honey," you willingly press your back against the cold, wet surface, spreading your legs open for him and thrusting out your tits as much as you can. Bri starts kissing and nibbling on your neck again while his hands soap up your shoulders and arms; his silver-white curls grazing your cheeks and lips. And damn it, he is enjoying every second his lips touch your moist, naked skin. Now he squeezes your tits together, then slowly nuzzles between them, making you giggle and whimper at the same time.

Brian pauses to rinse off his hands; and then he lifts you up, with you still pinned against the frosted cubicle wall, so you can cling to his shoulders. He goes back to your breasts to give each nipple a slow, hard suckling. Your breathing gets even harder, begging him: "Make me cum, baby... you're so damn good... fuck me up and make me cum so hard...!!"

He stops for not long, turning you around and pinning you back against the cold, wet surface; you can see a fuzzy image of your tits squished on the cubicle wall. Your body bent, ass thrusting out, and legs spread wide enough for your pussy lips to be exposed for his cock tip to rub against it. Brian takes a hold on your hips, and kisses your back from the base upwards as he keeps the anticipation going. With trembling, heavy breaths, you whimper his name desperately, aching to be fucked right then and there. 

"I know you can't wait, and me either..."

Brian enters you quickly and deeply, and you groan with satisfaction as he finally pleases what you beg - but he's thrusting into you hard and at a walking pace; his sexy grunts accentuating each thrust in and out of your pussy being pleased.

"Fuck... ah, you feel so tight... I could do this longer... you like it hard, m-my naughty minx?" Brian asks with a deep shove of his cock inside your honey hole.

You scream out, feeling his cock thrust way inside and meets that spot: "YES!! YES BRIAN!! I WANT IT! I LOVE IT HARD!!"

He smiles with a growl, continuing to penetrate into you and making you pant loud, until he too begins to whimper audibly: "Now cum with me, slut... I want you to take in all what I'll unload into that hot tight pussy, alright?"

"Yes, I will... yes, I will, daddy..." You whimper as well, already imagining Bri unloading all that hot cum. "Y/N WANTS YOUR CUM NOW!!" Your screaming moan goes along with his, as he makes that one last thrust. He unloads so much cum that he doesn't plan on letting go, being sucked by your contracting pussy; his gorgeous British accent swearing out: "Fuck... so fucking tight for me... you make me cum more than I should... oh fuck..."

Now you're soaked - twice - by the cool water falling over you and by his cock still pumping out his hot load. You almost slip down the foggy glass wall but he still holds you by the waist, then falling into his strong arms, you tilt your head to welcome his kiss.

"You're already amazing, but even more so after this..." you whisper, turning around to cling to his sexy shoulders.

He brushes aside the stray wet strands of your hair from your face. "It's because you are too." He grins. "Now let's get dried and we'll have another round of this at the hotel."

"No way..." You then notice that his cock is still hard after all that fucking he's done. Brian definitely still has that stamina. "Well, okay!" You giggle naughtily as you both dry up with the bathrobes. His bulge is still visible through his robe as he turns off the shower faucet. "Now I don't know how to get this down, Y/N".

"You just follow me after we get dressed, and wear that other robe when we get back to the hotel." You're still looking at that hard bulge.


	12. The Gynecologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys as gynecologists are not that ideal for females, probably.  
What if the gynecologist you'll be seeing... is Brian May? 😆 
> 
> An 80s Brian May x fem reader imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this one I enjoyed writing as I'm currently ongoing treatment for my bad case of polycystic ovaries syndrome. Imagining Bri as a gynecologist really got me so hot with this.

Imagine he's your first male gynecologist. Of course, you're definitely worried about having your privates examined by a pair of male hands. And so, off you go to the nearby hospital and easily found his room. There he was, your male gynecologist: tall, fair-skinned, with dark curly hair and a long yet elegant nose. You look at him nervously as he interrupts his typing on his laptop. "Oh, hello," he smiles. You see his sparkling hazel eyes smile too, "Hi... erm... you are Dr..."

"May. That would be me," he quickly snaps, still smiling. "And you are... Y/N?"

You nod sitting down the chair facing him, feeling a bit eased out by his cheerful disposition today. "Well, I'm here for a second opinion, as recommended by my previous gynecologist. I've been having irregular periods, weight gain, a bit of body hair that I try to shave off... so that's about it."

"I see," he says, staring at you, "Now, if you have any lab results, ultrasound..."

You willingly give all your previous medical records to him. As he looks on each findings, your eyes are then drawn to his fingers and hands; those fingers look so long and delicate. And the more you stare at each movement they make, inappropriate thoughts start to brew up in your mind. He must know how to examine a woman's body.

"Alright, so..." he says, startling you a bit and shaking you off your naughty thoughts of his fingers, "how have you been doing these days? In terms of your diet, daily activities...?"

"Um, to be honest, it's a slow process, doctor..." you reply, blushing a bit. "... but I've lost 10 kilograms in a span of 2 months."

"Mmmhmm, I see. So, in this case, I may need to do a bit of physical examination again, then we'll schedule an appointment with the obstetrics-sonologist."

"That would be fine," you say, "I've only had a transrectal ultrasound so far.

What you don't know is that this doctor has been noticing you for the last few minutes; he likes the way you carry yourself - a bit shy yet well-spoken. He doesn't care about your somehow hairy arms, either. Then suddenly he asks: "Are you comfortable with being examined by a male gynecologist, Y/N?"

You looked at him straight in the eyes. His hazel eyes now sparkle differently, and seems to have been fond of you. Not pervy, but can assure you that you're safe with this man. _Oh gosh, he's gorgeous with that soft voice and a beautiful smile._ "Uh, yes. That would be fine with me," you reply.

This gynecologist must have a lot of patients, for sure. And you can bet that they have never switched to another gynecologist ever since.

"What steps have you taken to lose weight, Y/N?" he asks, locking the door. "I've been a pesca-vegetarian since I was 17, and I think it's helping me to lose weight. I've cut down on sugary stuff, reduced my cravings with some supplements, that's it..." You then realized why he locked the door. _ Yes, please. Lock that damn door and examine me all you want, Doctor May._

"Please follow me on this side," he requests, gesturing his hand towards the examination bed. You remove your small backpack and leave it on your chair to follow him there. As you sit down on the gray bed, he draws the frosted sliding door shut. "Okay, now don't panic or anything, I would only need you to remove your shoes and clothes so we can begin the examination," he gently instructs. You nod in agreement, then you take off your knee-length trousers, shirt and lingerie in front of him, blushing so hard and your heart silently skipping a beat, knowing those hands will examine you. You could hear him mutter "not bad..."

"Um, excuse me?" you ask, unhooking your bra.

"Ah no, I was thinking you don't look too chubby. Personally I think you're just built differently," he blurted out. He then scans your nakedness: slightly hairy legs, a small bump of chubbiness on the belly, full ample breasts with brown nipples, and a fairly cute bum._ I hope he doesn't mind my hairy arms and legs. I look gross._

The curly gynecologist leans forward to you and instructs, "Please sit up a bit more straight, and place your arms on your head as I'll check for any lumps on the breasts, okay." You do as you're told, placing both arms on your head and jutting out your boobs a bit more towards him. He looks at your breasts for a minute, then gently presses his fingers around the curves of each breast. You gasp a bit at the sensation of his sanitized fingers pressing the sides of your breasts, making your nipples harden. "Does it hurt?" he softly asks, stopping for a moment. "No, doctor. I just happen to have sensitive boobs," you mutter. "Oh alright, I'm sorry. You understand of course that this is a standard procedure to detect for any lumps, just in case," he says reassuringly.

As he continues to examine your breasts, you just know intuitively that he can grope them nicely afterwards... if he wants to. "No lumps whatsoever, just keep taking care of them, okay?" he says, cupping both of your boobs. You breathe heavily as he cups them. He then chuckles and says, "You know, I find you cute. And I have to say that you have such firm and fairly big breasts." You blush, saying "Oh, that's a nice compliment, doctor." Seeing those moist lips of his, you then boldly whisper, "Doctor, I know I look so gross, aren't I?"

"Gross? With these nice boobs and that cute small bum? I actually like how you look, and I don't care if you have a small belly and hairy arms," he places his hands on your shapely shoulders, leaning closer to your face. You gulped, again looking into those beautiful eyes. "If you say so, then fine." He suddenly puts his lips on yours, giving you a long, warm, moist kiss. Slipping his hands to grasp your arms, he pulls you a bit closer to him. He's so warm, so gentle... and you can't believe he is kissing you.

And then he breaks off the kiss for a while, whispering, "You know, you're beautiful the way you are."

"Oh come on, doctor. Are you serious with this?" your face is so red now, taken aback by his cooing words. "Definitely, Y/N. I'd like to tell you that you don't need to see yourself as ugly... you just don't realize what a cutie you are," he pulls off a cute smirk, touching your cheek. Then he goes back to being serious. "Now, I need you to lie on your back and spread your legs a bit as we'll check your genitals." And again you do as he says, lying on the cool gray mattress and spreading your legs open for him. "Sorry if my privates are a bit... um... wet," you tell him worryingly. "Aww, you don't need to worry, I'm doing my job here and everything will be fine, sweetheart," he softly assures you as he puts on a surgical glove on one hand, then he continues to examine you, his two fingers prise open your pussy folds, seeing your clit moist. You lay there thinking what a gorgeous man he is, so caring yet so sensual with his hands, carefully touching parts of your body that you're ashamed of.

"You haven't had any sexual activities?" he asks, seeing that you're unopened. "No, doctor. The only sexual activity I've done is to place a small vibrator against my clit," you honestly tell him. "I'm asking this as we have two procedures for the ultrasound. Either we'll go for the transrectal one, which you have already taken... or the transvaginal procedure, which is only for those who are sexually active," he explains, then goes to a small sink to take off the glove.

A transvaginal one would be okay. Even if it means having him open you up. You're getting more and more willing to have him touch you. Losing your cherry to this sexy man wouldn't be regrettable.

"I say we go for the transvaginal one, doctor," you quietly decided.

"Hm? Why is it? But it will only be done once your vagina has been opened." he gets taken aback by your bold decision as he goes back to you. Sitting upon the bed, you quiveringly say, "I go for it. Only if you take me, doctor."

"Oh no, I'm afraid I don't have much time to do... wait, let me check the time." He looks at his watch, and it's only an hour and a half before he ends his shift. "I may extend just a couple of hours for you, love." he smiles, going back to you and leaning so close to you. "You're so delicate and cute, and you're saying that want to lose your cherry to me?" the doctor goes on in a soft pattering way, "I just need to be extra careful as you're the first patient I've had who's a virgin. Do you happen to be in a relationship, perhaps?"

You look at him, answering, "Never had a boyfriend, never been kissed either." He takes off his hospital robe, puts on some piano music from his phone going through a small speaker, and takes off the two top buttons of his shirt as he goes back to you on the clinic bed. Yes, that's it, doctor. Seduce me with that unbuttoned shirt, and just fucking take my cherry.

And surely he leans so close to you, clasping your hands with his huge, warm ones. "I'll just have to extend to two hours so I can worship your body, is that alright?" he says in his bedroom voice, booping his nose on yours... and then takes you in his kiss. You surrender to his warm, sweet kiss and his subtle fragrance. He goes on to place more kisses on your ear, whispering how beautiful you are while his hands firmly grip on your chubby waist. Wrapping your legs around his hips, you revel in his dark curls. They smell like cinnamon, and so luscious like his warm voice. He's willing to worship your body in the most gentlemanly way. You then feel his big hands cup your breasts again. "Mind if I'll hold them for you?" he breathes into your neck, his hands feeling how natural your boobs are. Then he places more kisses from your neck, going down. Squeezing your boobs together, he kisses each nipple gently, making you wetter. He could suck them all he wants, and never you had felt how delicious it is feeling his hot mouth kissing and breathing on your firm tits. He starts to lick and suck both your hardened nipples, moaning and looking at you with those sexy eyes while you run your hands through his lush dark curls. You then hold your tits for him so his hands can move freely and go further down to your pulsating wet clit. You're so damn wet and you couldn't wait for his fingers and mouth to eat you.

He continues suckling you as he caresses your lower belly, giggling at its chubbiness. You softly moan feeling the vibration of his giggle through your suckled nipples, and his light caresses on your lower belly going down to your soft bush of dark pubes. "Spread them wider for me, babe," he whispers, his mouth letting go of your sore, wet nipples. You open yourself even further for him, showing your moist pink clit. He gently grabs your thighs, kissing each one of them, sending erotic pulses all over you. He is such a sexy tease, and you love how he is skillful with his hands and mouth.

Doctor May then prises open your pussy lips again, smiling at your throbbing virgin clit. "I love how you smell down here. So willing already..." he purrs, his two long fingers beginning to rub on your clit. You gasp, clinging to his curly head. "Oh you... oh my... I haven't been touched there except myself." He giggles again, licking your clit slowly. You had to bite your finger to keep yourself from letting out a loud moan. He goes on tasting you, closing his eyes and moaning from time to time, and his hands reach out to cup your small bum. He eats a pussy so nicely. Yes, make him keep licking and eating you out until you cum. You then grab your tits and pinch your nipples while looking down on him still busy lapping up your warm, wet pussy. You're getting close, but you don't want to just yet. You definitely want to cum once he sticks his cock into you.

The curly gynecologist stops eating you as you are about to cum. "You taste so good, Y/N. I better find time on doing this again," he smiles, his little fangs showing. He then strips himself off in front of you, showing you his already hardened cock. Damn, he's so well-endowed. Long, veiny and with a rosy tip. You want to suck it and you have never done so in your life. You never wanted a cock so bad before. Taking a small packet of condom and a bottle of lube, he continues smiling as he wears the transparent rubber before moistening it with the lube. "The lube and condom is for the transrectal procedure, but in this case, I may have to try it on with my meat. Of course, we have to do this safely, sweetheart."

You prop yourself on the clinic bed on your elbows, achingly and anxiously waiting for that hot cock to slide inside you. "Tell me if this will hurt, alright?" he says, bending over you. You expect that there will be bit of blood, and a bit of pain. But your pussy is so numb with lust, wanting his cock to just ram it up in you. Carefully he guides his cock tip to your closed pussy, slowly pushing in. "Let me hold you, please, doctor," you cling to his neck as he gradually pushes in. You tear up, gasping at the slight sharp pain of your pussy opened, but the pain is quickly taken over by the feel of his cock going further into your love hole. "It hurts a bit," you peep, "but your cock feels so good in me..."

He swiftly kisses you, and you manage to taste yourself. _ Wow, I taste like veggie sandwich...? No wonder he enjoyed tasting me._ He starts off slow, yet going in deeply into your womb. "Oh wow, I love you already..." you breathe. "And you're a straight up chubby cutie," he pants, winking at you. His sensual wink just made your head throw backwards in pleasure, allowing him to nibble your neck once more. Gradually he goes in a rhythmic motion, his narrow hips swaying sexily. The pace of his cock going in and out of you made your boobs jiggle, causing him to cup them again. "You have the most adorable chubby body I've seen." he pants more heavily, now going a bit faster. His cock feels so heavenly as it changes pace, and you love how thick it is inside you. Soon you feel getting close and this time you will definitely cum on his cock. "Doctor... Doctor... May... I'm almost close... please let me cum on your gorgeous cock !!" you whimper desperately. He starts growling and panting too as he's getting closer, muffling your mouth with his. It's so fucking good, cumming on his cock and all. Your body convulses, the first time you've had an vaginal orgasm. He quickly draws his cock out, taking off the condom and spread his warm, sticky cum on your soft belly.

You both rest for a few minutes then he cleans up, virgin blood, cum and all; then finally he ends his shift. "Well, we will be going for the transvaginal ultrasound in 3 days, alright?" he smiles, preparing his things. "Ah yes, doctor. Taking note of it," you say as you get back to your clothes. "I'll be seeing you in three days, Doctor May," you smile at him, walking out of his office with trembling legs.


	13. Secretary-apprentice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring of 1999. You're recently hired as an apprentice for Brian May's secretary who was sacked for showing up late more than once.
> 
> Just two months of apprenticeship and things get steamy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late 90s Brian May is a total DILF, ya know?
> 
> Would love to sort out his stereoscopic photo cards for him, even if it means he gets to have a shag first, hehe!

After your first week as secretary-apprentice to Brian, you've grown quite comfortable with him, and have been accustomed easily to his other ventures outside music like astronomy and stereoscopy.

You've also had to move in to a cousin's house a couple of blocks away from Bri's home so you won't have any difficulty starting work early.

Work was enough to keep you busy; calls, faxes and emails took up most of your five work days. And on your days of rest, you would sleep into the early mornings, whipping out your vibrator while alone in bed, and your room fills with your dreamy, quiet whimpers:

"I want you so bad... please fuck me good... Brian... ohh baby..."

It always pleases him when you come to work, dressed neatly. And it leaves him licking his lips whenever you turn to the door at the end of the day, watching your firm bottom sway with your wide hips as you walk out. Your big chest seems to entice him too.

When the call came for you to stay in his home for two weeks, you went in dark blue jeans and a pale pink sweater that accents the curve of your big bust; and they slightly bounce in front of him as you take your luggage with you this afternoon. Unbeknownst to you, Mr May manages to take stereo shots of your curvaceous bum and the firm outline of your boobs through your sweater.

As he prepares to leave, he takes you to his office room for a moment.

"Now, Y/N, just answer any emails, faxes and calls as usual. But let them know I'm away for the solar eclipse," he smiles, patting your cheek, "and if anyone from the known tabloid crap contacts you, please ignore them, alright?"

Mr May kisses your cheek, then swiftly walks off to the door with his luggage. "Before I forget, Y/N..." Mr May turns his head to look at you, "take care of my office, and I'll let you sleep in my bedroom. Please keep them clean though." He chuckles, and that chuckle has sent a weird yet teasing feeling to your body. "See you in two weeks."

"Shall I help with you with the luggage?" You try to assist him as he leaves.

"Just this one trolley, dear." He smiles. The car that was to fetch him has arrived, and driving it was one of his friendly security guys. Brian taps on your shoulder, then walks off to the car.

With only a few of your fellow staff left, you join them for dinner later that evening. As soon as you manage to seek some time alone, you go to his home office again, locking the door behind you and start to look around the room. It just so happens that he left his drawer keys in your care, and being the curious girl you have always been, you begin to carefully look into some of the stuff he has hidden in a few locked drawers.

You find a paper clipping with a photo of a young lady - Anita in her younger years - wearing a transparent dress, and appears to be in a theater play; her nipples can be seen clearly through her outfit. Nice tits, you thought.  
And you find another pic of hers, with her in a sexy pose, with the curvy outline of her firm bum visible through her jeans. Clearly you had an idea that your rocker boss has some personal, private moments fantasizing about his celebrity fiancee... maybe thrusting into her from behind, his firm balls slapping on her nice little ass.

Finding some more private stuff, you find erotica stereoscopic photo-cards of Victorian women, half naked and all nude with their porcelain complexion and big bottoms. Then you begin to imagine Brian wanking off in this very room in the wee hours; his huge skillful hand stroking up and down what you can picture as a long, hard cock.

Returning his private things to their respective containers and locking the drawer back, you slump against his couch, fantasizing yourself being fucked by him, sitting on his lap, probably being pleasured with his huge hands and that gorgeous mouth.

For the next few days he wasn't around, you have been doing well everything he has assigned to you. And at late nights, you'd lock yourself up in his office, finding more things you'd never thought he owns. A copy of a book on stereoscopic nudes, a few more vintage pics of hot women with natural curves... and rubbing your clit to a soft orgasmic whimper, chanting his name.

Once Brian has arrived from his trip, you dressed up as nicely as you can to welcome him: a long-sleeved dark shirt and a mini-skirt, with a dark pair of stockings to match. But with no underwear. After some follow-ups and updates, he asks you to come with him to his office. You suddenly get nervous... and strangely bothered with some warm feeling inside.

"Just lock the door, sweetheart. I haven't had a chat with you for two weeks." Brian takes off his coat, belt and clogs, then sits back on his couch. You remain standing, leaning against his desk.

He then looks at you in the eye, then asks, "You were in the kitchen, and I was told they heard moaning a few nights ago? From this room?"

Bad luck. A jolt of shock went up on your spine.  
Just a few days ago you found yourself loudly moaning while rubbing your poor swollen clit in your erotic fantasy featuring Brian.

Must you tell the truth or say some other pathetic 'reason'? You decide that, if you tell a lie, he'd be pissed as hell.

Or if the truth is told, might as well accept whatever consequence he thinks of.

Oh well. Time to spill the beans, then. "I-i-it was... m-m-me, Sir." You're trembling in anxiety.

"Mmmhmmm... so what was the moans for, perhaps?" his hazel eyes penetrating into yours now.

Blushing hardly and gulping a lump in your throat, you blurt out: "I was thinking of you the other night, sir. My mind acts crazy sometimes you know..."

He gazes at you in silence, arms folded and looking rather dominant. He seriously has that "daddy" aura now. And by "daddy", this means he'll make you do things beyond those you are being paid for.

"Are you mad at me?" You notice his pretty eyes still staring, but now calm and not questioning.

"No, not at all. I'm just being curious, as usual." Brian calmly replies.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

Surely you think he's up to something.

"Do you think I can keep my eyes away from you? And the fact that the dark hosiery suits your gorgeous legs so well?"

That remark instantly surprised you. He has just complimented how gorgeous your stocking-covered legs are. Now you know for sure he is getting turned on.

"Sir, I didn't wear these to 'seduce' you... I mean, you have a lovely woman to date with, and..."

Brian cuts you off. "Yes, yes, I understand. And she has told me that you are rather gorgeous."

"But, sir... aren't you worried...?"

"Worried about what?" he chuckles, "By the way, she told me about the hen party you both attended last weekend..."

You still remember that wild night as if it happened a few hours earlier. His lovely lady had told you about how an expert Brian can be when it comes to heavy foreplay, how his hands are that skillful when he takes hold of her body... and also how his tongue is likewise in the art of cunnilingus.

"Oh yes sir, I loved that party. Ms Dobson told me about you being good into foreplay, and your way of 'eating her out'... are those true?"

"Would you like a sample, perhaps?"

"Well, Mr. May... I'm not that ready, you see, and-"

"I can tell you're ready..." he looks over at the door, making sure it's already locked. "And this is what you get for having disturbed my staff, whiny girl... face that mirror and lean on the table, please."

As you turn to face the wall mirror, Brian gazes at the firm curve of your ass. You lean on the edge of his desk with your chest thrust out. Then Bri goes in front of you, and since he's so close, you can smell his mildly fragrant perfume, making you weak in the knees.

"Wow, sir... you're so bloody handsome-"

He silences you by placing two tapering fingers on your soft lips, then slowly caresses them.

"Hush, little girl, otherwise Mr May will get rough..."

In a second, he presses his soft lips on yours, while taking off your scarf aside and let his hands work their way to lift up your sweater. Your bare firm tits jiggle out, and he trails his moist kisses down to your neck.

"Rather naughty, I say. Nothing inside and says she's a proper lady... and look at how well-endowed you are."

Your soft whimpers chant his name as he begins worshiping your firm breasts; kneading them and squeezing them for him to rub your nipples against each other, all the while he's gazing up at your hazy eyes. 

"Ohhh... stop looking at me like that... you're making me so fucking wet..."

He raises an eyebrow, his mouth letting go of your nipples with a smacking sound. You moan out loud. "No, no... you'll have to look at me, and watch how your dear boss will make you cum and moan so hard, is it clear?" He then kisses your swollen, hard nipples, and slides down your skirt and hosiery at once; again he is slightly surprised to see that you're wearing nothing under that black pantyhose.

"Are you planning to give me a hard on, little miss secretary...?" Mr May grins, nibbling on your tummy, eventually going all the way down to your small, hairy bush of soft pubes. At this point, you just want to simply melt into a puddle in his hands. Your pussy has been achingly, dripping wet with so much lust. Mr May's huge, warm hands slide to your ass, kneading them as he did to your gorgeous knockers, but with more eagerness. 

Brian further proves how horny he is by slowly kissing his way down to your thighs. You moan and shiver.

"You feel wonderful... don't stop..." 

A quick glance at the wall mirror and you blush hard. His dark curls tumbling down beautifully while continuing his erotic worship. He gets to reach your sweet slit and lick along it, lapping up your pussy's dripping wetness. Your legs open more as Mr May slides his tongue deeper in a circular motion, making sure that he isn't missing any of your honey. Instinctively you wrap your legs around his head, to which he flashes that grin again, then a cheeky wink that had you bite your bottom lip.

Anita was truly never wrong when she mentioned Brian's skillfulness when it comes to eating a nice horny cunt. And when she remarked "he'd have you screaming", nothing can be truer than that, especially now that Mr May gives more tasty licks. Just like how he does it with his guitar.

Then he stops just as you wanted to cum. 

"Ah... you dirty little miss, now you're about to meet his long time pal." Brian says in jest, peeling off his coat and tank top and zips down his jeans. It was then your eyes meet his 'pal' - a fairly veiny cock, already stiff and springs out of his briefs, ready and willing to be sucked and fucked.

"Nice to meet your old time pal, Mr May..." you dutifully sit down on his swivel chair, cupping his firm balls with your boobs. Taking a firm grip of his warm shaft, you begin placing soft kisses and kitten licks on his swelling pinkish tip. Brian lets out a trembling, pleasured groan. It sounds so velvety and sensual to your ears.

"You feel so fucking good... dammit..." he breathes. You look sideways to the mirror. Mr May looks even hotter with his top off and his cock out.

The desk phone suddenly rings off . You know that familiar, chirpy voice.

It was John. You feel relieved all of a sudden, then continue to lick Mr May's cock like you would to an ice lolly.

Deaky seems to be chatty over the phone, and Brian has nothing to reply aside from "Mmm, yes...", "uh-huh..." and "Yup, okay". His eyes are closed in blissful ecstasy over your slow, sensual fellatio. 

"You sound, uh, different, Bri..." says a slightly suspicious John.

Brian comes up with a white lie. "No, I'm... I'm getting a body massage here with my lady."

"Sounds perfect. I'll be off for now, and I'm about to be massaged with my missus too." 

The call ends. While Brian is panting, you keep sucking and licking his erect meat, thinking that John might be experiencing something similar with his dear wife at the moment.

"Make me cum... please..." Mr May begs you. Being the obedient secretary you are, you hungrily suck and lick up his glans, until ropes of cum spew out of it; some of the thick, warm liquid spill on your chin and bare tits.

"I can't believe you just sucked me off so fucking good, Y/N. And while Deaks is on the phone."

"And I can't believe you let me, Mr May."

"You know what, he's had more of this. I've heard him and Veronica once while the band was on tour."

"Really, huh? No wonder..." Brian seems to understand that for you - Deaky having 6 children as a result of those wild nights.

"Enough of that, miss." Mr May snaps suddenly. "Now... I think you should bend over this desk, as I'm still eager for that juicy cunt of yours."

Your pussy has been aching for this moment; with your arms propped on the desk and you facing the wall mirror, you had nowhere to look at but Mr May smiling at your pinkish bum. He slaps on both cheeks, making you squeal a bit. Then you feel the tip of his cock, still covered in cum, probing gently into your pussy lips. A quick gasp comes out of you - his stiff cock entering into your waiting love hole in one slow push, and it touches that spot. You look at yourself in the big wall mirror with your mouth agape and your tits gently swaying. Mr May looks at the mirror too, admiring how much of a petite, horny secretary you are. His thrusts are not too rough, but hits deep each time his cock goes in.

"Please keep fucking me... hard... Mr... May...!!"

"Good girl." he smiles, "Don't cum unless I go first..."

He grips on your ass now, deepening the thrusts; his balls slapping audibly against your wet cunt and your tits bounce along. Soon his trembling moans can be heard again.

"You're gonna cum with me, girl."

"YES DADDY!! YES!" You grip the edge of his desk, as if hanging on for dear life as he pounds you to orgasm.

Brian leans on your back as he cums along with you, and his breathy moans are so close to your ear that you almost collapse on the desk. He lets out more ropes of his warm cum on your swollen pussy and butt.

"Now stay there until I tell you." Mr May orders you, and you remain bent over his desk, half-naked and half-smeared in his cum sauce.


	14. Risqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting up-close with Dr Brian May after a stereoscopy book signing. Can't pass this up!
> 
> (Current Dr May x fem reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr May inspired me to pick up stereoscopy as a hobby, being someone who likes looking at pictures and paintings.
> 
> And it also led me to be interested in erotic stereo pics! And that one led me to write this smut!
> 
> Feedback openly accepted.

You're attending a book signing event at a hotel, for the new stereoscopy book that Dr. Brian May has recently published. You've arrived thirty minutes prior to the event's opening.

It was a cloudy yet clear day. Lots of people are there, and you didn't mind waiting in the queue as randomly chatting with them somehow eased your anxiety meeting him in person. You're hugging your medium-sized backpack along with your copy of his new book.

You finally meet him after an hour and a half; there he is sitting, his silver-white curls fluffy as a cloud and his face was positively radiant. One can say he has aged but not quite. You tell him you were anxious as you give him a badger-and-fox brooch enclosed in a box. He holds your hand firmly, his hazel eyes looking into yours, smiling and thanking you for the gift you have for him.

Just as you are about to ask Dr May for a stereoscopic selfie using your stereoscopic camera, he tells you that you can do it later so he can meet the rest of the folks in the queue. So you had to move away from the queue for the others to have their turn to meet the musician. As you go back to the spot where you're seated, your eyes are still fixed on him, in awe with the fact that you've finally met one of the musicians you've admired since as a kid.

5:30 pm. The signing event has ended, and the people are hurrying their way out of the hotel. A light rain falls, and most of them had hailed cabs by then, and some are still waiting for their turn outside.

You have been sending SMS messages to your sibling (or relative) to fetch you home as you didn't get to bring an umbrella, and your money wasn't enough for a taxi. No reply for 10, 15, 25 minutes. You end up sitting at the hotel lobby, and had to apologize awkwardly to the security and receptionist that you couldn't get a cab going home.

You later received a message from your sibling the the family car needed repairing and that your relatives couldn't take you home, making you more disappointed.

A few minutes later, a tall human figure approaches you...

It's none other but Dr May himself.

You can see he has changed to a button-down shirt, giving you a glimpse of his necklaces. He sees you with a worried look, asking you if you're okay. You were about to answer, but he gently takes you by the hand and you follow him to the hotel elevator going to his room.

As he opens the room door, you managed to explain why you were stranded and had to wait at the lobby. Brian lets out a soft sigh and hugs you. You suddenly feel warmth and love from someone you only know from your love of music. It's as if you have been his friend all along. His long arms wrapped around you; not too tight but enough for you to fall in love with him. And you allow yourself to be surrounded in the warmth of his kindness and love.

He removes two top buttons of his shirt, as if to relax, and lets you sit down a peach-colored sofa, and you somehow feel better as you remove your backpack. Brian asks you if you need to eat, to which you said you can eat later. You can't believe how much of a gentleman he is.

Brian tells you that you'll have to stay in the hotel for the night, but you're worried that you'll have to pay for the accommodation. He holds your hand, assuring you that he will get everything taken care of. You could only smile in response, regaining your composure for a moment before asking him a favor.

You ask him again if you could take a picture of him using your stereoscopic camera. Brian thought for a while and said, "Aha! So you must be that girl who asked for a picture with me. I'm sorry I didn't fulfill your request."

"You don't need to be sorry...", you say as you blush. "In fact, I just had to bring this camera with me whenever I travel, and this is just a spur-of-the-moment thing, really."

He agrees to let you take a stereo-picture of him, then he sits down on the sofa. You bend down to get the camera when the middle button of your long-sleeved shirt pops off, almost exposing your cleavage. Sensing that he might have seen you, you blush again, covering your chest with your hand as you remain standing there. He does manage to see a quick glimpse of your cleavage, making him lick his lips without you noticing.

Facing him from an angle, you then take a few shots of him through your camera. "Wow, you're gorgeous, Doc," you blurt out. As you lower your arms to look at him, he sees a bit of your cleavage, and clears his throat.

You wonder for a second why he stared, then you realize he sees your half-hidden cleavage, so you cover it again with your camera and apologize to him shyly.

"Don't worry, darling, the door's locked and nobody sees you but me," he softly says. You suddenly feel a strange yet sexy tingle from the tone of his voice as he said it.

"Excuse me, sir?", you blurt.

"You're quite a charming little lady, see." he giggles. "Come sit here...", he says, softly patting the sofa seat. You take a seat, your hand still covering your chest.

"Why cover yourself when there's no need to be shy, my girl. It's just you and me here," Dr Bri purrs.

You feel a moist, warm feeling slowly surging upon you as you hear him purr; his hazel eyes sparkling against the soft light of the room as he looks at you. His gentlemanly charm slowly allowing you to seduce him.

"Can I also take a stereo of you, mademoiselle?" he smiles.

"Oh, sure thing, Doc," you answer, lending him your stereo camera. You let him prepare for a moment, then tell him you're ready. As he looks up, you're slowly unbuttoning the top two buttons of your shirt, exposing your soft cleavage for him.

"Isn't this too much for you, Bri Bri?" you softly say, crossing your legs. "Uhh, no. You're getting quite... alluring," he smirks looking at your impressive cleavage and the curve of your hips. Brian then takes two shots, then smiles again. You can hear him breathe shakily as he looks at the processed images on your camera.

"So... am I that "alluring" as you say?" you ask, getting up a bit to come close to him.

The silver-curled guy sets the camera aside on the coffee table; "You are, indeed..." he whispers.

You sit on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. "Oh gosh, you're such a gentleman it's so seductive!" you tell him.

Your eyes lock into his for a brief moment, then you press close to him for a kiss... his soft lips against yours as he firmly grips your waist. Soon he gently forces you into a slow, deep French kiss, your fingers entangled in his silver curls. His mouth tasted of wine and chocolates, and you surrender to his sensual warmth further.

His big supple hands caress your waist and hips, reaching towards your cute butt. A soft muffled moan comes from him as his hands feel your butt's curves, as if massaging the firm cheeks through your dark skinny jeans. Letting his hands roam through your butt cheeks, his other Red Special bulging to hardness from within his black trousers.

Your hands gently glide down to the collar of his shirt, and removing the buttons one by one going downwards to allow your hands touch his bare, slightly furry chest. Brian then breaks off from the kiss, smirking at you as his hands travel up to open your shirt, enough to expose your black lace bra that gorgeously cups your full tits.

"Your impressive chest can be a good stereo subject too," he says, taking your stereo camera from the coffee table and switching it on.

"Stay still, gorgeous," he tells you as you do what he says. The camera points to your bra-clad boobs, and Bri takes a stereo shot of them.

He puts the camera back to the table to begin kissing and nibbling your neck, soft moans coming from you. You can feel his little fangs tease your neck, and you ache for the feel of those fangs place love-bites on your neck's soft skin. He eventually does it - small, gentle bites on your neck, making you close your eyes and bite your bottom lip while his hands caress your boobs through your bra before pulling down the cups. At the same time, you can feel something bulging from him while you're sitting on his lap, your lust goes further. Brian stops for another moment, his hands pulling down your bra cups to release your firm tits. He can feel their warmth as you blushingly show them.

"Would these tatas make a good stereo too, Bri Bri?" you ask whispering. You move a few inches backwards for him to take another stereo, this time of your naked boobs. The cool air of the room gradually making your pink-brown nipples stand out as he takes a couple of stereo shots.

"I don't know if you're also a tits kinda guy. But since you're such a good stereo photographer, I'll let you play with my tits and suck them," you purr at him.

"Mmm, I like women with cute arses, but I happen to like firm tits such as yours..." Bri says as he kisses your cleavage, his hands cupping the undersides of your breasts and making them jiggle deliciously, "Oh Bri..." you giggle and moan.

His warm, soft mouth immediately kissing each of your hardening nipples as your hands continue to caress his bare chest, quickly followed by light, poking licks on your nipples' tips, making you gasp and your body trembles in response. Dr May squeezes your tits so close the nipples almost touch, then he licks them together slowly.

You let out soft sighs, and then he soon begins sucking both of them. Your eyes lock again into his as he looks up to you; damn, not only he has talented hands, but also a talented mouth for pleasuring a woman. He continues to suck and squeeze your tits more, obviously getting more and more aroused, and so are you, getting wetter down there.

"This may be rude but, you're getting hard, sweet Dr Bri," you say.

"Hm?" Dr May looks up to you quick, his mouth slowly parting from your swollen nipples. Immediately he smirks, gazing sexily at you as you unzip your dark jeans and leave it open.

You watch him unzip his trousers and pull them down; your eyes meet a gorgeous rosy cock with a reddish tip. "Oh my... c-can I take a stereo of your Mini-May, please?" you sigh in awe of his healthy, bulging cock.

"What a surprise, you've awakened this chap," Brian chuckles as he softly strokes his other Red Special. Taking your stereo-camera, you zoom in to that cock. "Stay still for a moment, please. I want my camera to capture your beautiful hand holding your Mini-May," you softly ask. He does as you request, his beautiful hand holding his cock still in a gentle yet firm way and gazes upon it.

You can feel your heart and clit pulsate at the same time as you look at your camera to view the stereoscopic shots of Brian's erect manhood.

After placing it on the table yet again, you slowly crawl up to the carpeted floor and kneel in front of him. Your hands gently massaging his sparsely furry thighs. "Tell me if you want your cock between my warm breasts... or let my hands stroke it as how you like it," you say in a seductive tone while giving him a momentary tease of running your fingers through his pubes. He heavily breathes, as if aching for you to stroke his nearly rock-hard length. You start planting light kisses on his cock's reddish tip and blowing warm air on it, responded by his soft, deep moan. Both your hands carefully wrap around his shaft, feeling it throb against your palms. You start stroking his cock slow, watching Brian closes his eyes and take in deep breaths. Then your hands' stroking movements go to a moderate pace. Your tits teasingly touch his balls, and a bit of pre-cum appears from his cock tip. Though you want to taste it, you decided not to, sticking to making the guitar god cum by stroking his throbbing cock more. After a while he pants, his hands clenched tight into fists, indicating that he's about to release his sex gravy. You respond to him panting by stroking faster, and faster - then your hands quickly let go of his cock as he moans out loud. A creamy, pearly white mass of cum squirts out from Dr May's cock. Your eyes fixated in awe watching him cum until it stops. And you then take a stereo pic of his cum-splattered boner. Dr May winks at you, seeing that you've taken a photo; you answer him by taking a bit of his warm cum into your mouth. "So yummy... your cum is the first one I've tasted," you say, savoring the mild saltiness of it, "Perhaps being a vegetarian makes it taste so good." You both giggle after.

You then stand up, and smile as you turn your back towards him. Then you begin to gently sway your hips while pulling your skinny jeans and panties down, slowly showing him your smooth, firm butt cheeks. "Ahh... so delightful," Brian responds at seeing your bare ass. You give a couple of naughty slaps on it with both hands, and slowly turn around to show him your naked pussy.

The curly rocker strokes his Mini-May firmly back to hardness. His aroused gaze focuses on your smooth bare legs, then going up to your shaven pussy. "It's been ready for you all this time, gorgeous guitar god..." you sigh." Sitting back on the sofa with your legs spread open, you smile at him as you present your wet, rosy pussy. Brian bends down so he can reach it, then traces his finger lightly around your pussy lips. A sudden gasp comes out of you at the feel of his long fingers tracing their way then taking a small drop of your pussy's slimy cream. "You taste sweet, as if you aren't already," Bri remarks. He then takes a stereo photo of your moist, deep pink love hole, after which he proceeds to gently rub your clit in a circular motion. You moan out in a trembling voice, biting your forefinger and trying to control yourself, but unable to as Brian kisses your soft inner thighs and each of your pussy lips. Your eyes close and you could only pinch your hard nipples, as if answering to every kiss and nibble he places down there.

A moment later, you feel him lifting you up slightly, and something pokes your clit lightly along with his fingers, you look down to see his Mini-May hardened again in lust, teasing its way to your love hole.

"Go ahead and enter me," you whine softly.   
"Not so fast, my dear girl, I don't want to hurt you," says Brian. Your eager pussy slowly slides down his cock, and your soft whines being responded by him going deeper and deeper into you, touching the sweet spot that makes you let out another loud gasp.

"Mmmmh yes... stay there for a while," Brian pants as his cock surrenders to the moist warmth of your pussy. Clinging to his broad shoulders, you continue to revel the feeling of having Dr Brian's cock touch your g-spot.

And in a slow motion, you soon slide up and down his cock. Brian's hands slaps your ass cheeks, then squeezes them as he smiles at you with squinting eyes. His smile sets you to go a little faster as you make sweet love to him; your ass creating a soft sloppy sound, your exposed tits bouncing and rubbing up against his chest. The pace of your lovemaking gradually speeds more, and pretty soon you and Brian both pant loudly, you tell him between heavy breaths that you're almost there, begging him to come with you and taking his lips into yours for another kiss... he cums as he's deep inside you; both your exposed skin slightly dried by the room's cool air.

"I'm tired, Dr Bri... but you're such an expert," you say, your head resting on his shoulder. "An expert in what?" he giggles, catching his breath. "I meant to say you're such a sex god, and I do mean it," you whisper in his ear, sending a sexy tingle to his body. You slowly get up and pick up your jeans and undies from the floor.   
"I need to rest now, and you should too," you say as you kiss his nose. As you make your way to the bathroom, Brian holds you back, your hand locked into his. "Er... Are you going for a bath? We can share the tub," he says with a wink.

You blush and smirk. "Ohh you charmer... you just made this day the best I could ever have," you respond, pinching the soft top flesh of your breasts. "I'll keep these stereo-souvenirs in my diary, I promise."


	15. Milky Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're now an established astronomer. And meeting the now astrophysicist rockstar, Dr Brian May, that memory of you and him together in Tenerife comes back. Hope he still remembers it too.

It has been more than a decade since the last time you were together with Brian, having finished a collaborative documentation of a meteor shower event in Tenerife. You may have parted ways, but the bond remains through those occasional emails.

You meet him again, this time in another observatory, in a different country: Paranal, Chile. Both you and Brian are guest researchers for a month, and that includes a temporary stay. He's now an astrophysicist, and you're now an full-time astronomer.

A workroom is reserved for the two of you. As soon as you're left alone with him, Brian quickly wraps you up, taking you into his warmth. "Missed you sorely, Y/N..." he takes a good look at you - still the same figure and long hair. "You don't look like you're in your thirties, sweetie," he giggles.  
You're noticeably blushing, looking at Brian shyly. He leans on to a bare, white desk in a rather suggestive position, as if trying to seduce you.

Looking up at a small window overhead and seeing the dark night sky, memories of that night suddenly come back to you: those sexy moans of his, his sweet fragrance, the messy dark curls, you bouncing on his cock and moaning out his name in intense arousal...

You can only sigh remembering it. Looking at him again, you realize he still has the sensual charm when you first met him. He's just thirty years your senior, with enough stamina to do his time between music and science. And maybe enough stamina to make you scream his name. Oh goodness... his name slipping off your lips as you made love under that starry sky, as if shouting to the heavens how much you love him, crave for him to be with you.

"Yes, sweetheart...?"  
You get startled, hearing his warm voice and realizing he's behind you, big hands on your waist.

"I-I wasn't saying anything, Brian..."   
"You said my name, love, don't lie," he begins nuzzling on your neck, "Not only you said it, you moaned my name. I can still remember exactly the way your moan went - the sexiest moans I've heard from a 20-year-old who was about to orgasm with me."  
"Ohh gosh... Bri... you do miss me so much," you melt, clinging to his neck from behind as you sink into his arms.   
You're in front of the desk, and the thought of Dr May ramming you from behind is just making you more moist between your legs.

Brian wastes no time, pressing his soft, rosy lips on yours so deeply with a soft groan. You notice that the glass panel on the wall facing you gives off a reflection of Dr May unbuttoning your shirt off. "Mmm... you still have that body after so many years, Y/N..." he purrs at the sight of your sports bra and toned tummy. You can feel his bulge harden against your bum as you surrender to his hands pulling up your sports bra; your firm tits jiggle as they pop out. Then he pulls down your trousers and undies to get a view of your cute pussy lips covered by a soft bush of pubes.

He goes back to cup your warm tits, and his fingers trail along the perfect circles of your areolas to make your nipples harden for him.

"Mmmm... please fuck me here, on this desk..." you whimper while his hands and fingers begin to knead and squeeze your breasts. "But daddy Bri wants to play with your boobies so bad... still as round as the full moon..." He giggles, squeezing your nipples which elicits a gasp from you.   
"Ohhhh Bri..." you couldn't say his whole name in intense arousal. Then he presses your tits together with his arms as his hands slowly caress their way to your firm tummy until they reach your soft pubes. You pant and whimper more, licking your lips and biting the bottom one in response.

Dr May's fingers easily find your pussy lips and slide in to rub your clit while he nibbles on your neck, looking at your reflection on the glass panel. You gasp louder, and your legs weaken while his two fingers massage your moist clit in a circular motion. Dr May flashes his sexy grin, his fangs softly biting your neck.

By now his boner has reached full hard-on mode, and he politely tells you to "please bend over that desk". You obey his request, propping your arms on the desk's smooth surface while watching him open his shirt and pull down his cargo trousers and white undies. His tummy may have filled out a bit, but that cock is still so healthily erect, and so suckable.

"Can you make me babies, Bri?" you ask as he strokes his cock to further hardness.  
"But Y/N... you mean you're not married?" he raises his eyebrows, slightly surprised.   
"Not at all, babe. I've never met any other man again after that night we had in Tenerife," you smile remembering that moment.  
"And now... I won't mind if this night will have me having a baby afterwards."

"No way, Y/N... you're seeing a man as ancient as Herschel's telescope," Brian chuckles through his aroused state, "I don't think that would be possible now."

"I'm sure you will. Plus, I can be still preggers, and no one in the observatory will know, will they?" you wink at him. Bri grins again, caressing and kneading your smooth bum cheeks. "Hope they won't, I guess. Now, if you please lie on your back for me..."

Doing as you're told, you face him, arms still propped on the desk. He pulls down his cargo trousers and then your jeans, his eyes fixed on your juicy pussy lips eager to be licked. Taking a chair and sitting down, Brian gently trails the moist vertical line of your exposed pussy, then spreads your labia apart, and places a smacking kiss on your clit, making a soft smacking sound.

You whimper as he chuckles. Then he continues to make those smacking kisses while his fingers play with your pussy's sticky nectar, eventually sliding in up and down the moist opening. Next thing you know, Brian starts to place small, flicking licks on your clit, making a pleasured sound while his eyes look into yours paired with a naughty smirk.

He finishes licking and nibbling on your eager pussy, then teases your swollen clit with the precum dripping from his reddened shaft.

"Fuck, Bri... you're being the tease again," you breathe, massaging your tits for him.  
Brian hushes you with his finger smeared in your pussy cream, and you taste it - delicious, to be honest. Then he slowly slides his hardened erection into your tight yet opened warm oven; he softly groans, his face incredibly sexy with his closed eyes and his half-gaping mouth. He lets his cock meet the spot, and lets it stay there.

You could have moaned out loud, if not for his two fingers inside your mouth that you're sucking and biting. Brian begins to thrust in a slow, rhythmic motion - he seems to dance while thrusting you on your desk, his big hands clinging and kneading on your soft butt cheeks.

Your half-closed eyes still stare at him; his sweat trailing down from his chest all the way to his graying trail of pubes. He smiles and licks his lips, watching your natural tits jiggle freely, then makes a gentle slap of your ass that made you squeal.

He soon pants heavily, changing his pace somehow faster as he bends closer to you, and you cling to his neck, desperately kissing him followed by Brian moaning still muffled by your kiss. The two of you look into each other's eyes, you count down from 10 as if preparing for takeoff; and you both cum with smiles on your faces. He makes those soft man growls, making sure that he is spilling all his cum inside your love hole.

After a few minutes of rest, you and Brian clean up with a shower, and ending the night on a love-seat couch snuggled in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a sequel to 'Cosmic Penetration', but is set 10+ years after that.   
By the way, I'm trying to write more BM x fem reader smut. I just lack ideas. Suggestions are welcome.


	16. 1212-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 1993.  
In which fem reader (you) owns a beautiful hotel where Brian May stays during his tour. You have an intense crush on him, which leads to meeting him after a concert. And something kinky ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty and kinky is all I can warn here for this 90s BM x fem reader one shot.

July 1993. 

Another smashing concert done. Brian has gone straight into the black limo after meeting several fans and friends backstage. He slumps on the backseat, a small towel and a jug of water with him aside from his guitar. The throng of people and flashing lights slowly move away from him as he is being driven to the hotel he is staying in for a week.  
Once arriving at the hotel entrance, his assistants and security quickly welcome him and hides him from potential paparazzi and random fans. He is guided to the elevator leading to his suite. Looking at the small card he is holding, it reads 1212-B. One of his security tells him that's the suite number as they step out of the elevator going to the hallway where the suite is.

Brian enters the room. Too spacious for one, but it has all the VIP amenities. He can also see his suitcases for his clothes and guitar safely tucked near the closet. He sits on a couch, eyes closed and obviously exhausted. All he could think of now is that last fan he met before he headed to the limo - a young woman with long, dark hair and rosy lips who told him that he was a 'handsome sweetheart' in the sexiest voice he has heard.

And the sight of the two women who sang backup for him with their tight hot trousers hugging those curvy ample bums and those small, hard nipples poking through their white tops suddenly goes in his mind as well. All the while he's picturing those delectable images in his head, his sore hand unconsciously slips to his lower belly. His damp white shirt has been unbuttoned down to his navel, revealing a peek of his bare skin and a faint trail of hair on his flat tum. Opening his black jeans, Brian makes a purring moan while his hand begins to caress his crotch.

_I need some time with myself. I gotta tame this big boy within me. All those womanly curves have gotten my brain stimulating with these thoughts of lust. Ah... this lust in my groins..._

He finds a few magazines. Mostly back issues. One of them has two photos of his actor girlfriend posing with her shapely bum facing the camera. He smirks while taking off his jeans and shirt, leaving on just his boxers; his attraction with fat-bottomed women had never faltered over the years.

He goes to open the small fridge, taking a can of soda water. Brian opens the can and takes a lazy swig of it as he approaches the bathroom. Some of the fizzy water spills down to his neck and chest. The feel of the effervescent liquid touching his brown nipples make them erect. He manages to throw the can into a small bin once he gets in.

Locking the bathroom door behind him, Brian pulls down his boxers to let out a wonderfully erect cock. He goes to the shower and quickly switches on the faucet, allowing a soft flow of warm water over him. He slowly starts to stroke his cock as he leans to the cool bathroom wall, thinking of all those beautiful faces, those tight bums and jiggling boobs with hardened nipples.

The warm water has made his long, dark and curly locks wet, falling alluringly down his broad shoulders. Closing his eyes, Brian continues to make long, slow strokes on his hard manhood, his mouth slightly open. He makes out soft, deep moans faintly echoing around the bathroom. Then switching the shower to cold water, the cooling sensation made him bite his lip and his eyes squint. More 'oohs' and 'ahhs' followed, then a quick "Oh, fuck, yes..." came from him. His supple hand slightly increasing its pace as it slides up and down his throbbing cock. 

The image of that lady's smile and her low, purring remark of "You're a gorgeous sweetheart" comes back to him again. Imagining through his soft growls how amazing she would be if she was to stroke - or suck - his hard raging boner. Nope, he's not content with this self-pleasure; he needs this cock to pleasure a tight pink pussy and a sensual pair of red lips.

Mr May has a reservoir of hot cum waiting to be released. But he has to let some of it out at this very moment. He soon feels he couldn't hold it much longer, panting and growling and muttering curses. He makes a fairly loud moan of pleasure as a pearly mass of white cum spews out of his reddened cock tip, and his hand still firmly gripped on the shaft. He smiles, chuckling a bit at his 'big boy' still spilling out cum.

***************************************

(fem reader's part)

It was a sultry summer night and you just got out from watching a Brian May concert. You managed to meet him backstage once the show was over. He was somehow tired by that time, but you managed to give him a hug and told him that he's gorgeous.

Suddenly you then remember that he has booked a week's stay in the high-class hotel your family owns, so quickly you get in your chauffeur to go to the hotel. And since no one recognizes you (except most of the staff), you asked the receptionist for Brian's suite number and quickly headed for the elevator. Brian had just stepped out of the shower after a half-hour of cock-stroking. His cock midway going back to its normal form. He was putting on a fresh bathrobe when you ringed the doorbell of his suite. He opens the door, and you introduced yourself. His hazel eyes widen as he can still remember you from a couple of hours ago, so surprised that you managed to pay him a visit.

Once you lock the door behind you, you informed him that your family owns the hotel, and he thanks you for such pleasant accommodation. He then excuses himself to the bedroom to get clothed. You take a can of soda water from the small fridge and decide to sit down on the small dining area to rest.You then notice that the sliding door of the bedroom area is not fully closed, and through the thin gap, you can see Brian had taken off his robe. You've just seen the most gorgeous body for a man who's halfway in his forties - tall, lean figure; cute firm bum; toned arms and legs; and as soon as he turns to one side, you lick your lips seeing an impressive, healthy-looking manhood. He quickly pulls up a pair of boxers, and you felt rather disappointed. Anyways, you got to take a sneaky glance of his cock... and you feel an aching sensation in your chest. Aching yet familiar to you that you're lusting for this wonderful man. Getting up for the fridge again, you take a few ice cubes and put them in a glass. He then slides the bedroom door open, inviting you to have a chat with him. And even if you're slightly blushing, you accepted his offer; the warm, aching feeling in your chest increases.He is only wearing his boxers, and you try your best to be distracted by talking to him so you won't fixate your eyes on his cute nipples. 

Brian doesn't talk much, but would say a few things, until he says he needs to sleep. You again feel disappointed and thought you can just go and leave him, but Brian wants you to stay for the night in the room. You smile, telling him that you're available for the night.Brian reclines on the bed straightaway, his head resting on his hands. His bulge is so noticeable through his gray boxers as you take the glass of ice cubes with you in the bedroom area. As you sit by his right side on the soft bed, you feel your heart beat irregularly upon seeing his topless self and let your eyes feast on his clear skin, the tan already fading."I'm glad you're enjoying your stay here so far, sir," you tell him shyly. "Indeed, I am," he smiles, "...so, you will stay here, then? Nothing else to do?"

"Like I've said, I'm free for the weekend," you giggle, "And just last month, I invited my close friends from college for a sleepover on the weekends. In the suite in front of this one. Me and my girls..." You smile dreamily, thinking of those hot sleepovers you've had with your girl friends that ended up as a lesbian orgy of pussy and boob licking. You lost your cherry, and your impressive boobs have been squeezed and sucked each night, and that turned you on so much that a few drops of milk came out. He notices you've been staring blankly at his armpits, to which he laughs. You quickly got back to your senses and blush at him. Wow, he is really that hairy. 

And looking again at him, he's so relaxed and inviting, his clear skin covered lightly with fuzzy wisps and curls of hair, and you couldn't resist asking: "Would you mind... if I spend the night with you here? Thought you wouldn't enjoy being alone..." He spreads his legs a bit apart. "Oh no, love. I wouldn't mind being in the company of someone as pretty as you-"You quickly muffle him with a kiss, your hands on his chest. Bri ends up holding on to the bed's headboard, and you manage to see those large yet supple, grasping hands there. "Stay still... I'll take care of you," you stare at those eyes and break off the kiss. "Please let me play with you, sir... you are the most special guest I have met." Bri couldn't answer as he's enraptured by your sparkling eyes, making his soft lips open slightly. His hands slide off the headboard, letting his long arms spread across the bed. You then get on your knees as position yourself on top of him. 

"Please stay still and relax, and allow me to undress for you, sir..." you purr, slowly letting your hands go along the curves of your boobs and waist. As you're wearing a light summer dress, you lift the skirt up teasingly with one hand while the other pulls down the neckline of the dress so you can show a bit of your cleavage. He stays still, watching your slow striptease with half-lidded eyes and breathing deeply."So beautiful... you're one charmingly hot mama..." Brian mutters in his lovely English accent. You lift up your skirt all the way up to show off your cream-colored, sheer lace lingerie. 

The lingerie alluringly shows your nipples and the soft layer of pubes covering your pussy, making Brian bite his bottom lip and his bulge harder. Then you bend down, your hands glide through his stretched arms going to his pits, and you let your fingers feel his hairiness there for a moment. He giggles at the tickling sensation, and you tickle his armpits a bit more causing him to let out a lovely burst of laughter. Brian begs for you to stop, but you don't listen and you start to rub your pussy lips on his growing bulge. His laughter transitions to moaning as your fingers now play with his warm brown nipples. "I love how ticklish you are..." you chuckle at how weak he has become. Then you start planting soft kisses between his chest and eventually place more on his hardening nipples while your hands pull off your lace undies before caressing his hard cock through his tight white briefs."I also love that you get so easily hard to my touch," you purr while sucking his tiny nips, "and you moan so good, Mr May..." He does moan more as you place more licks down to the enticing, fuzzy trail of hair on his lower belly. 

Pulling his white undies off, his hard cock springs up slightly, and you lick your lips just looking at how aroused he is. You reach for your purse on the nightstand to take out a condom. "I don't want this hard boner of yours to get cold, so I'll wrap it up nicely..." you wink at him, tearing off the wrapper and sliding the chocolate-smelling condom over his erection, after which you tickle his well-formed balls."Ah, no... please... it's tickling me !!" Brian laughs out loud. You giggle at his reaction. "No... stop it... I'm getting...h-harder..." his laughter trailing off again into a whimper. 

A bit of pre-cum is noticeable through the condom. You thought it would be sexy to watch his cum cover his cock like icing on a cake. You turn around for him to see your curvy ass sticking out. His wrapped-up cock is so swelling with lust that you tease the tip against your pussy lips. You moan, biting your lip from the tease, and eventually you ease your moist opening, sliding slowly down his cock. A soft gasp escapes you while feeling his cock's warmth, length and ample thickness. "Oh mama... so tight..." moans Brian upon seeing you do a slight bounce down his fleshy rod. He reaches out to caress your bum cheeks then squeezes them. Your hips sway sensually as you ride his cock, and you're loving the way he holds on your ass so you had to keep swaying rhythmically.Then you turn to face him with your hands cupping your boobs. "Watch them bounce for you, baby Bri," you grin at him as your boobs bounce and jiggle deliciously. Taking his hands, you place each on your bouncing tits. 

"Squeeze me, please." He does squeeze them with care and you can feel the aching sensation in your chest being eased out.You keep going up and down his erect cock, thinking you could do this all night. And he will be rewarded once he cums. Soon he slides down his hands to your waist, grasping them firmly as he whimpers, obviously on the brink of an orgasm. Both of you moan in orgasmic pleasure, and you quickly slide off to his side, taking off the condom to let out his cock ejecting pearly white cum. The creamy load trickles down his hardened length, and never he looked this hot as you see his gorgeous face while he pants for air. You again squeeze your boobs together close to his gaping mouth, and a small spray of milk comes out of your nipples.

"That was so good, mama..." he chuckles as you stroke his dampened dark curls.


	17. Inflight Erotica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the early 1980s. As Brian May's fiancee, you agree to go with him as Queen visits one Asian country they've never been to before.   
Problem is, long flights can drive you to boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally sex on a plane! Also from my 'Lust's Horizon' one shot series on Wattpad. Feedback is welcome, as usual.

Queen is on tour again, this time in a country they are yet to set foot in: the tropic realm of the Philippines. Brian takes you along with him as he's very much ecstatic going to this "interestingly new" venue. He's been looking for 15 minutes now at a map of the country, trying to count all of the seven thousand and one hundred islands. The other guys in the band are minding their own business - reading a book, strumming randomly on an acoustic guitar, playing a game of chess.

It's a 12-hour flight from the last venue and the plane has reached the regions where it's already in the PM. Almost everyone in the main Queen entourage have dozed off for a nap - except Brian who has been looking sneakily at his set of erotica stereo cards. You can tell it's that set as he has shown this to you before.

Currently you're snuggled on one of the makeshift beds wearing a shirt bigger than you (actually Brian has given that shirt to you months ago), just trying to sleep but with no success and just happened to notice Brian being secretly naughty.

A few minutes later, you get up and decide to take a restroom break, as well as to wash your face. Brian sees you and asks if you're heading to the restroom to which you nod yes. He says he'll be the next to use.

Immediately you can sense Brian is up to something really naughty as you go to the restroom.

Once you're about to exit the restroom, he stands right there at the door. Smirking mischievously with a big bump visible through his cotton pajama trousers. You giggle and patter, "Answering the call of nature? Or the call of desire, perhaps?" Brian follows you as you gesture for him to step inside the restroom, locking the door behind him. He pulls down the toilet lid and sits there. "Hurry up, love. I can't show this big package once we get to the airport..." 

Your hands go straight to his cotton trousers, pulling it down while you wrap him in a deep French kiss coupled with soft moans. Brian is liking this so much, giggling despite being muffled by your warm mouth. His hazel eyes, staring into yours, are sparkling with mischief and lust, yet tinged with positivity.   
You make yourself flexible by stroking his warm, erotically hardened manhood while your other hand quickly unbuttons his shirt open to slip into his fuzzy chest. Brian reciprocates, unbuttoning your shirt and finding that you're bare underneath except for a pair of shorts, begins to caress your nipples with the wide palm of his hand as the other is stroking your soft pussy lips. You're whimpering in whispers, lips nibbling his soft neck: "Mmm... oh Bri.. Bri... you're so good...!"

Wetting your hands with water from the nearby sink, you begin to stroke his cock. Slow, firm strokes going from the base to the rosy shaft. Brian's curly head throws backward as he lets out a low growl. Rarely you hear this from him, but it makes a sexy beast out of this gentle, lanky man.

While giving Brian that sensual wank, you tease him further by squeezing and pulling your hard, perky nipples. "Lick these nips and slide those long fingers into me, I'll ride you as deep as I can go..." you purr at him, turning around to show him your firm bum and he slaps it hard, making you gasp slightly loudly.

"Nuh-uh, don't be too much of a bad boy, honey. And you are too excited, I suppose."

You see that bit of pre-cum dripping down his shaft, so you rub it with your clit then slide it into your pussy while clinging to his neck with your arms outstretched to the back. And with that, Brian heads straight into nibbling your neck and the end of your small jawline. You're trembling because of it and keep on riding his oh-so-erect length, not to mention his fingers squeezing your boobs and pinching your nipples, as if he's trying to milk you.

Each time you descend, Brian's cock penetrates deep, meeting that spot that makes your moan his name so lustily. Once you both climax in low growls and soft whimpers, he spills enough cum to let a few drops trickle down his balls. His hands remain cupping your boobs, and your pussy still wrapped on his cock. You're trembling so much but manage to smile and lick your teeth for him to hug you tighter.

After a bit of a clean-up, he kisses you on the cheek and gets out first from from the restroom to allow you a few minutes to recover. As you get out of the restroom last, you walk your way back to your seat when Brian pulls your arm towards him.

"Why? I was about to get back to sleep..." You whisper, sitting on his lap; you can still feel his bulge poking right through your clit. "Oh, gods. You still horny?"

He whispers back, close to your ear. "Shhhh... this is my only way to fight out being bored here." His fingers had already slipped through your large shirt and pulling down your shorts to your knees. "But Bri... you're making me so horny again." You softly whimper feeling his long fingers caressing your pussy lips, causing you to tremble and sigh. He goes to kiss your earlobe, breathing warm air to make you shiver more, and then placing small nibbles on it, extending to the curve of your neck.

The sensation his mouth and hands bring has you closing your eyes and biting your swollen bottom lip, and your wetness begins to pour through his pajama pants - right through his bulge. "You naughty thing, still so wet for me? Let's see if you can keep yourself from waking them up with this..." Brian slides his fingers further into your love-hole, with his other hand rubbing your clit. You gasp, hands gripping on the back of the seat in front of you, but the sound you made is not that loud enough to wake up the rest of the band and the crew. "Yes, you're being such a good girl," he growls into your ear. Brian abruptly stops to make you sit on his seat; the space is just right for him to sit on the carpeted flooring, then he lifts up your shirt up to your belly. Biting your finger, you expect the next thing he will do. 

He starts kissing and licking your smooth thighs while his eyes are locked into yours. All you can do is whimper his name through gritted teeth. Then he places kisses on both your pussy lips, and gives you the most sinful smirk as he opens you up with two fingers. Seeing how wet you are, Brian licks up some of your sweet juices from your clit for you to keep whimpering , and slurps in more of the tangy wetness inside your dark hole.

Your eyes start to water as you're more than sensitive; your legs shivers as he slides in two fingers inside your love-hole along with him sucking your sore clit. The combination Brian gives is just right for you to start panting heavily, knowing you'll cum all over his face and hands. At the moment his mouth suck your clit in and his fingers slide so deep into your moist walls at the same time, your body squirms in yet another orgasm, crying silently in heightened ecstasy while he slurps all the sweet juice oozing out from your core. Brian then gets up, mouth still wet with your nectar, saying: "Think I'll have another go at the bathroom..." He leaves you there in his seat, still shivering from the incredible orgasm you've had.


	18. Warmed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working out with Queen's curly guitarist has never been this... steamy.
> 
> Current Dr Brian May x young adult fem reader smut inspired by this Instagram post from September 2018: [https://www.instagram.com/p/BoJb9R0BZQ6/ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BoJb9R0BZQ6/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited version, originally from Wattpad. Not only that Instagram post is the inspiration, but also this fanfic: [_ An Amazing Opportunity_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218813)  
I rewrote this as some sort of spinoff. Hope this is okay for @DaddyBrianMay, and hope the Mayniacs will like it.

Imagine you're an assistant for Dr May who keeps in check of his physical well-being. Two days before he gets back on tour with Queen, you go to a gym-and-spa with him. After a quick warm-up, you both work out on super-cool exercise bikes.

You awkwardly start a chat with him. Pretty soon you start getting comfortable with the conversation, going into the topics of vegetarianism and environmental protection. The two topics aren't really your forte, but you've been a vegetarian as a teen and the interest in environmental rights came to you once you set off for college.

Finding yourself talking so freely about your other passions with him, you never thought how well-versed he is, despite his astronomical and musical backgrounds. Brian then remarks that you're one sensible woman, and you answer him, saying that you're used to be underestimated. This bothers him as he sighs.

"But I think you're intelligent, and perhaps people see you because of your looks. Sad to think we're all in for the face value."

"Well, Doctor... I did have a crush on you because of your talent. I've said this before, and your intelligence has me admiring you more."

A brief silence follows, and you could hear him taking deep breaths... somehow that sound of his deep breathing sends a tingling, weird sensation to you.  
He stops cycling, going down from the exercise bike and sits down to get a drink. Meanwhile you're starting to speed up on the other exercise bike you're cycling on, your breathing getting heavy. You don't know that your boss is gazing at your body - his eyes on your shapely slender legs, then going to the curvy arch of your back, the slight jiggle of your breasts and your sweaty face. He silently revels at the sight of you as he finishes off the water from his bottle.

As you finish cycling from the machine, Brian invites you to join him in the water spa for a bath. You blush, shyly accepting his offer. He assures you no one else will be joining in for the whole day.  
Hearing him say it made you think of something; a tingling feeling comes upon you, clearly picturing yourself going up and down him... a good idea for a post-workout session with _the_ Dr May.

You both enter the spa room that has been reserved for the two of you; it's spacious, with water flowing over the walls, and a shallow pool is nearby. Bri sets aside his bag and takes off his trainers and socks. You smile seeing his feet, looking away from each other as you both strip off naked. Feeling so shy again after a long time without his dom side controlling you and your body.  
Covering yourself, you try not to look at him. He says he doesn't mind seeing you naked again. You've trusted him being the gentleman he is, so you eventually look at him; after all, you've been his assistant and pet for a while

In front of you stands the tall, naked form of the man you've admired as a teen. You had to swallow a lump in your throat upon seeing his lean, slightly furry body.  
Your eyes managed to get a quick glimpse of his cock - instantly making your nipples warm up with an erotic longing to gaze on it. You feel it's as if the weather outside became feverishly hot at the sight of his nude self.

As you both go down the shallow pool, you could hear him say, "Very nice". In the back of your mind you're thinking he has seen your shaven pussy. All of a sudden you also feel your pussy moistening more. You're sitting a meter away from Brian. Sneaking in another glimpse of him, you can see him with his eyes closed, his arms propped up behind him as he reclines a bit in the pool.  
He softly calls you to come close beside him. You look at him for a moment - his smirk can tell you he's up to something. Sliding towards him, you tell him blushingly what a charmer he is.

"Aren't you charming little doll? Come over here, darling," he scoops you into his arms.

In the most seductive tone you can muster, you suddenly had the urge to tell Brian that you love the fuzzy furriness he has, his soft, rosy lips, his glowing skin, the mischievous sparkle in his hazel eyes against the ambient glow of the candles surrounding the room.

He gets embarrassed, turning his head aside and smiles, showing his beautiful teeth. You find it a perfect chance to lean your face closer to his.

And in that moment he turns to look at you, both your lips touch, eyes gazing at each other and only the sound of your breathing can be heard. He swiftly pulls you closer to him, taking you into a deep, slow kiss. Your body pressed closely to his and your hands cling to his shapely shoulders. Brian breaks off the kiss after a while to let his gaze drink deep into your naked beauty.

Then you whisper to him: "Let's have a post-workout session, Doctor... I think this is good for our health." He could only purr in response as you spread your legs apart and sit on his lap.

"Do we need a warm-up for that?" he asks as he firmly grips your waist, his thumbs rubbing on your smooth, moist skin. "Ohh, you're already at it, my Doctor..." you sigh at the feel of his hands slowly sliding up and down your waist while your hands massage his chest. Brian slides his hands going to your firm breasts and cups them, "I could start here", he says. You moan, and answer by letting your hands go to his chest as well. Soon you both start rubbing each other's hardening nipples, and your moans blending sensually. He squeezes your tits together, slowly squishing them with his big hands, and making you moan at each squish.  
You let your hands slide from his chest going to his lower tummy, until you can feel the slight yet enticing fuzz of hair near his groin. Brian takes deep breaths, his expression seems as if he's anxiously waiting for you to touch him there. With an innocently lustful smirk, you lean close to him again for another kiss while your hands hold on to his lean hips. He suddenly pulls you closer, your bare pussy rubs against his bulge with a slick splash of water, making you let out moaning sighs as you feel his naked bulge and his chest fuzz tickling your hard nipples at the same time. "Shall we start with some breathing and pumping exercises, Doctor?" you ask, breathing heavily. He nods, his eyes all hazy. You smile as you slide apart from him, bending down to his growing cock. It doesn't disappoint you, as it's removed of its fleshy hood; amply thick yet a few inches away to becoming a foot long, with a rosy, round tip. You begin kissing it as it slowly stands up to hardness, and he softly moans and whimpers in response. He stretches out his long arms on one side of the pool, reclining and watching you give his erect man meat the treatment it deserves. It stands out deliciously hard and ready. You gently grip on the shaft with both hands and look at him with a knowing smile, giving a lingering French kiss on the rosy tip. "Ahhh, you're wonderful..." moans the curly man, blinking slowly.

With slow strokes, you keep kissing and licking his cock tip while your hands cup his firm balls, and Brian could only answer with audible, low moans. Your hands then begin to rhythmically pump his stiff mini-May while keeping a firm grip around it; and at the same time your licking and sucking on the engorged tip is driving Brian into sensual ecstasy. It's getting pretty obvious to you that he's enjoying your sensual fellatio, looking at his beautiful face with his mouth gaping sexily. Increasing the pace a bit, you put up your toes to rub his balls with them, making you sit between his long legs. Soon Brian groans and whimpers louder, you decide to gradually further increase your pace as his continuous moaning of ohs and ahs make your clit pulsate more; warm cum squirts up from his cock tip. Some of it splatters on your chin and neck. "Mmm... you have such great stamina, Bri Bri... cumming so much like a young man would..." you moan as Brian's cock squirts more of his lust sauce, oozing and streaming from his swollen cock down to his balls.  
"I-I haven't c-came... this m-much... for ages...y-you're m-marvelous", he says between pants.  
He rests for a while, but not for long as you take some of his creamy cum on your fingers. Gazing into his eyes, you spread your legs apart to show him your reddish, moist pussy. Then you rub your cum-smeared fingers on your pussy lips, making him turned on again as his cum-covered cock twitches back to hardness. You come close to Brian and position yourself above his cock, and slowly letting your pussy wrap around it; you can hear and feel the slick wetness as you go lower on Brian's cock slathered in his own cum. You go so deep into him that you moan out loud, and let yourself be impaled to his sword of flesh and muscle for a while. Both of you breathe heavily, with hands clasped tight together.

Then slowly, you go up and down on him; your firm ass touching his balls each time you descend. "I'm all yours, my sexy, brainy Bri... hope you like what I'm doing to you..." your sweet words going off in a soft, mewing whimper as you smile and seductively bite your lip for him. He reaches out to pull you close back again to him with a firm grip on your swaying hips. "You sure have a great stamina too" he says with a purr, "I'll give you a great workout you won't forget."  
"Oh yes please, Dr May... give it to me any way you want..." you moan, clinging to his shoulders and smothering his face with your moist, firm tits. His hands slip to your curvy, firm ass and cup each cheek. "I knew you do love ladies with nice bums" you pant, "...you're such a hottie... soooo sweet and yummyyyy...!"

Almost hungrily he sucks your left nipple as he makes a hard slap on your bum, responded by you squealing out. "Mmm yes... keep slapping and sucking me, please!!" you whimper. He makes a muffled giggle while still sucking your left tit. Then Brian stops the slow lovemaking abruptly by biting your nipple, which has you letting out another loud moan.

"Now we'll do some more pumping..." he says. You remove yourself from Brian for a moment as he lays you down upon the shallow water, and bends down over you. He caresses your face, telling you how much you've made him so pleasured and yet so horny. You wrap your arms around his neck and damp silver curls and pull him close to you for another deep kiss. Closing your eyes, you feel his lips touching your ear, breathing sweet nothings that make your toes curl and your legs wrap around his waist.

You then look up to the mirror-like ceiling hovered above in the spa room, letting out a sigh at the sight of his toned bum as he's bent on his knees and arms. He continues kissing your earlobe then gently sucking on your neck. "Why don't you bite me...?" you whimper, but he doesn't give in to your plea. Next he adjusts a bit to let his cock shaft press against your pussy; you let out a gasp as Brian slips in two fingers to rub your clit, only to make you moan loud again. As he goes back inside you, you bury your fingers in his curls at the feel of having your clit and pussy being pleasured at once.

Your eyes look back to the reflection of you and Brian on the ceiling slightly damp with steam; his hips and ass going back and forth in a slow, sensual rhythm. "You're so damn good I could almost cum" you whimper in his ear. "Don't... don't do it yet, honey", he replies with a wink. You wanted to tell him to cum inside you once he does, but couldn't since his sensual fucking and clit-rubbing have made you weak, his cock constantly touching your deep spot.

He stops rubbing your clit as he speeds up his thrusts a little further, and you can't help but whimper and moan more as you're close to cumming. He growls and pants as he makes one last thrust into you; your body trembles as you climax with him. "Pour it all over me, please..." you beg. He fulfills your request, quickly taking his cock out and covers you with his creamy cum from your midriff down to your swollen pussy before he eventually collapses on the pool.  
"That was so delicious, Doctor..." you whisper as you rub his cum all over your wet body, "...and I thank you for being such a sex god." He lays on the shallow waters, giggling in reaction and slightly embarrassed.


	19. Goodnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night of phallic worship.
> 
> 80s Brian May x fem reader one shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to think that certain tall guys are well-endowed below, and I still do.
> 
> From my Wattpad, as usual. Never I wanted to stroke a hard cock so much, ya know.

Brian is napping one early evening in his room. You find him reclining on his long couch. Noticing his short white shorts and light blue shirt unbuttoned to his tummy, you sneak into the room and lock the door behind. Sitting quietly on the bed, you go down and stare at his beautiful, peaceful face for a while. A glimpse of his right nipple peeks out from his half-unbuttoned shirt - small, brown and seems smooth to the touch. The urge to lick it for hours comes to mind, so you look around his room to find two of his neckties and a small bottle of massaging oil, then you go to the couch where he is reclined to.

Just the sight of his lean form in a vulnerable state has gotten you quickly horny. And you've had a busy week, so this could be the best way to let out all the tension you've had inside.

You place his arms above his head and bind his wrists with his necktie. Then you lean your face close to Brian, placing soft kisses on his cheek and on his soft, rosy lips. He's so beautiful that you can't resist placing more soft kisses on his chin, neck and ear, while your hands gently caress the bare, lightly furred skin of his chest. Sleepily, he opens his eyes to find you nibbling on his neck, and he answers with a soft moan of pleasure. 

Hearing it so close to you only makes you open his shirt more, tugging it off and letting it open for you to caress his silky skin. Since he hasn't been traveling for a few weeks, his complexion has gone back to its natural, light tone; his warm brown nipples are so visible before your eyes, and you softly slide your hands down to his lightly furred chest. 

You then open the bottle of massaging oil and pouring a few drops of it on your two fingers. Brian lets out a soft gasp upon feeling the warmth of your oiled fingers gently rubbing his tiny chocolate nipples, the tiny bumps come out erect. He unconsciously spreads his legs wide while you place moist kisses on his collarbone, and down between his chest, enjoying his mildly fragrant and warm skin against your face.

"Mmmm... how I love that moan of yours, Bri Bri, keep moaning for me," you tell him seductively with your lips pressed against his bare chest and your fingers flicking against his hard nipples. More of those sexy moans come out from him, and you can tell he's so sensitive by now and you immediately come up with a thought - of making him cum just by playing with his cute, lickable nipples.  
You place a soft moist kiss on his right nipple, and he makes a gentle gasp in response. Then you take a break to unzip his shorts and peel it off with his dorky undies, revealing his man-meat already growing hard in arousal. But you decided not to touch it, to tease him further. You can hear Brian faintly mumble "More, please", and quickly you kiss his left nipple and follow it by a slow lick.

His nipple, already gleaming with the massaging oil, feels so small and soft against the tip of your tongue. You flick your tongue against it as slow and lingering as you can, and Brian tries to keep himself together for you by his soft whimpers, pants and moans. 

More gentle kisses placed on the soft skin of his tummy; your fingers running teasingly down the light trail of hair, leading to a soft bush of dark pubes surrounding that part of Brian that's possibly bigger than his hands - his cock. Just as you guessed, it springs out half an inch from your sensual kissing on his upper body. What a gorgeous cock Brian has, you thought - already removed of its foreskin, it's pale red, a bit veiny and has a reddish-pink tip.

Adjusting yourself so you can see his now erect manhood, you look at it lustfully, and its rosy tip so inviting that you want to kiss and suck it badly. Instead you decide to tease him much more by caressing the fuzzy trail below his flat belly, only to elicit slightly louder moans of pleasure from Brian. 

He keeps whimpering your name and begging you not to stop; willingly you continue licking and lightly biting his right nipple with your other hand squeezing the left one.  
Surely you love teasing and pleasing him like this, finding his nipples so sensitive that he eventually pants harder and groans. White, creamy cum oozes out of his swollen erection as he squirms, moaning and gasping a lot; yet your lips are still upon his right nipple, kissing it. Your hand on his happy trail takes some of his pre-come, rubbing it on the trail of hair before tasting it.

Now you sense that he is unconsciously loving this, and you crawl down to his long legs. As his cock is resting upon his soft pubes, you do a bit of a tease by caressing his sparsely hairy thighs and the smooth feel of his balls. Soon you can't help removing your shirt as you feast your eyes on that hot manhood of his.  
You bend down and blow warm air to tease his cock more, seeing it twitch in response. As you continue staring at it, his cock slowly stands up from your kisses and nibbles on his inner thighs.

A soft moan comes from him, but you don't mind at all. By now his cock has gone even more erect - so firm, bulging and warm. Gripping on the shaft, you touch lightly on his erected length with your fingertips. Nine inches of flesh and muscle; you could already feel the tip hitting your g-spot just looking at it. You then start rubbing it, and stroke the shaft up and down, your hands going in one pace. 

Noticing Brian squirming slightly, you can only guess that he really is having a wet dream but obviously doesn't know that he's being pleasured by your touch, licks and kisses. Pretty soon you increase your pace a little, licking his pale Red Special from its bottom going up to the smooth reddish tip. 

He squirms, moans and whines more and more while you're waiting for that moment. Eventually his rock-hard boner surrenders in another orgasmic eruption as he gasps out in his half-asleep state. More of his creamy, white load of warm cum spewing out from the swollen red tip, with a few drops trailing down your chin, neck and chest. His cum is so warm you manage to take another dollop to your lips, taking a last glance of his face; Brian slows down his breathing as he rests, closing his eyes; his half-erect cock slathered in his own cum. You stay awake, watching the rising and falling of his oiled-up, naked chest and staring at his softening brown nipples as he drifts back to sleep. A sight just as delicious as his warm cum in your mouth.


	20. Refreshment for the Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Brian May is a well-known vegetarian. As his companion for a stereoscopy event, a random discomfort leads you to giving him a refreshing treat that's not quite plant-based... but you're sure he will love it.
> 
> Current Dr May x fem reader smut one shot, inspired by a short story from Guy de Maupassant titled "The Idyll".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Dr B. May x Fem reader smut blurb w/ erotic lactation content 🍼💧 and some phallic milking added.  
FYI: there's a short film adaptation of that Maupassant short story I mentioned.

Imagine you're hosting a meeting about stereoscopy, and Dr May happens to be the event's most distinguished guest. While on the way to the event at a train journey, you both unexpectedly meet.

And meeting him by surprise brings you a warm, achingly good feeling to your chest - especially your generously big, natural breasts. You've been lactating since when you were with your now ex. He had grown strangely uninterested with the nightly feeding sessions which led to you losing your feelings for him and eventually parted ways.

Now you've never thought you'd feel so heavy again, but with another man this time. As you talk about the important points to be discussed with him, both of you enjoy the scenery rolling by. The aching sensation in your chest tries to break your mood but you managed to keep yourself calm. 

You notice the Doc looking disappointed with the drink he's offered since it was brunch - a cup of coffee accompanied by a cup of creamer. Understanding that he's a vegetarian, you ask him what plant-based milk he prefers to drink.

The Doc says he enjoys almond milk with a smack of his rosy lips. You manage to see how sensual he does it. Plump, rosy lips. Incredible that a man in his early 70s still manages to be insanely attractive; seductive even. Your chest feels heavier. Then you ask him if he has tried putting almond milk in his coffee, to which he replies that he hasn't tried one yet. You assure him you'll buy a box for him once you have the time to shop.

Upon arriving at the hotel later that afternoon where you will be staying for five nights, you can no longer stand the aching, heavy feeling in your chest. Already you've removed 3 buttons of your shirt, and Dr May manages to steal a glance of the soft top of your breasts. But then he notices your worried look, asking if he can take you to either his room or your room. You accept his kindness, holding his hand and suggests he takes you to your room instead.

Once you both get in, you tell him to lock the door as you hurriedly take off your coat and take off your shirt completely, while sitting down a sofa. The Doc opens the curtains ajar, letting some of the sunshine into the room. As he goes to sit on the sofa, your bra is pulled down, bare breasts dripping with milk. He blushes at the sight. "I'm really sorry, these really can't wait." You're already holding a small teacup under your right breast. The curly man asks "Do you have any..." 

"Children? No... I... I was a wet nurse once." You had to lie. "But I still produce milk..." The urge to ask him that burning question can't be held any longer. "W-would y-you like to have a drink, Dr?"

The question seemed like you are seducing him, causing Dr May to clear his throat and loosen his scarf, laying it on a chair. "I can't believe I'm about to do this, but... yes, Ms Y/N."

"Come here, quick." You gesture to him so he can come close beside you. Under your breath you mutter "Please... suck me", and without any hesitation, he kneels down on the floor, his mouth begins sucking your right breast, drinking all the milk it squirts out. By now, you can tell he's definitely turned on by your offer. "Hope I'm not being too rude, Dr." You giggle at how eager he suckles on your milk-filled mounds. "But have you tried this before? I mean when you were with your wife, perhaps?" He looks up at you, removing his mouth from your hard nipple, still blushing. "Don't tell anyone, but I have. She would invite me back when my kids were little... and despite being embarrassed at first, I did eventually like it."

Now you're making soft purrs, and then whisper to him: "Does this turn you on too? I could see your trousers tighten when you knelt down, sir." In response, he licks off your milky nipple. "Definitely, miss." Your eyes darken, smirking to him. "Oh, good. Now keep sucking me." And he does go back to suckling you, while you hold the teacup under your left breast also dripping with warm milk. While gently stroking his silver curls, you look at him in the eye; his own eyes sparkling as he suckles you. Then he goes on to suckle your left breast, making you purr what a good boy he is. "My sweet Doctor May... drinking my milk like a good baby boy... keep sucking my boobies and I'll make you mine..." You spread your legs wide for him to get closer to you, and you suddenly gasp at the feel of his big hands caressing and kneading your thighs through your skirt. Low sounds of pleasure can be heard from the curly doctor while he goes suckling. Somehow the heavy, aching feeling is gradually leaving you, and at the same time, you're expecting him to do more than just suckling your bountiful breasts.

Squeezing both of your breasts, you whisper to him to suck them both; the milk slowly trickling down from your hard nipples. Dr May couldn't help but lick his lips before sucking them at once, closing his eyes. Some of the sweet liquid trickles down to his neck and to his chest. The warmth in your loins grows along each time he sucks both nipples into his lovely mouth; growing until you find the urge to reach to his shirt and remove the rest of the buttons irresistible. Pausing again, he remarks: "Miss Y/N, I don't know how you do it, but you're making my trousers tight." He pulls an inch away from you to show a bump through his dark trousers - a proof to show how horny you've made him.

"Oh, am I?" Your face has turned flushed red once seeing the bulge from his trousers; impatiently waiting to be freed. "And I must say, you're turning me on more, sir." You squeeze your swollen right nipple, and a small bead of milk blossoms only for Brian to lick it up, sending a sensual tingle going to the core between your thighs.

"Now this is the only milk I'd drink that isn't vegetarian..." And then he goes to suckle your right tit. Your nipples have gotten too hard that you're so, so sensitive, whining softly along his gulping sounds and the tickling sensation of his eyelashes fluttering against the soft skin of your breasts. Strangely, this is bordering on erotic, as the more he suckles you, the more you can feel you could cum in front of him. Soon you run out of milk, but he keeps suckling you, and you end up whimpering in orgasm. He frees you from his mouth, watching you squirm and your swollen tits jiggling with your body vibrating as you cum.

Brian licks his lips, obviously pleasured and nourished. "Well, I'll let you rest for a while, then?" You had to take a few deep breaths before replying: "No. I'm not yet tired. Maybe a warming bath would be nice. You can join me if you want." He smiles, and being the gentleman he is, he gets up to prepare two fluffed towels as he walks into the bathroom. You remain lying on the couch as you recover from that climax, but the horny slut in you isn't satisfied with one orgasm today.

He walks out of the bathroom, bulge still visible. You get up and ask him: "I think not only my tits need to be milked too, sir." 

"Definitely. And I'm willing to join you in the bath." Dr May says, and he takes you by the hand going back to the bathroom. Clothes immediately on the floor before the bathroom door is locked shut, and you allow him to pin you against the bathroom wall; the cold surface relieving the heat of your skin. A moment of deep breathing between you and Brian, staring at each other's nakedness; his cock sprung out long and ready. Next he takes you in his hairy arms, kissing you deeply while setting the shower on. Your hands get busy roaming around his chest, grazing along the salt-and-pepper patch of hair and then rubbing his perked nipples.

"Ohh... just like that. Y/N..."

The surprised moan from his lips sends you back to horny mode. More kisses and nibbles down his belly, then going downwards his dark trail of hair reaching to that cock waiting to be milked this time. A towel mat is on the shower floor, and you kneel on it as you nibble his thick thighs. He reaches a large hand to caress your wet hair, biting his lip once he sees you taking hold of his tight balls with one hand and his hardened cock with the other. With slow strokes, you take in his cock's rose-pink tip in a French kiss, and your tongue going over the sensitive spot between the tip and shaft has Brian moaning a bit louder, just audible for you to hear those sweet, sinful moans. Taking both hands now around his shaft, you slide your mouth all the way to the middle, just enough to reach the back of your throat, not trying to choke yourself. In the same slow pace, you bob your head in and out of his cock, and Dr May's moans are loud enough to echo through the entire bathroom, with your mouth and hands pleasuring his cock.

By now he's getting as sensitive as you are earlier - whimpering, begging for you to keep going; so you change the pace of your strokes around his swelling erection while gazing intensely into his face, his mouth gaping sensually, muttering and swearing from time to time. To drive him wild, you slobber all over his length right up to his firm balls. This is getting too much for him; he tugs on your hair rather gently and starts to moan your name. You're desperate to see him unload a huge mass of his lust. And you know that he is too. He's moaning louder now, as if nearly sobbing: "Y/N... ohh Y/N... you'll make me fucking cum so hard!!"

Your lips part from his throbbing member, making a soft popping sound. Milky ropes of warm cum spill all over your face up to your tits as he groans with ragged breaths. With your hands still gripped around his shaft, you pump out more of his cum to drench yourself up to the last drop.

After bathing him and getting yourself cleaned up, he wraps your arms around him from behind. "You definitely got me tired from worshiping my meat", he chuckles, kissing your forehead. He sits down on the bed, all wrapped up in the big towel robe. You remain standing there, your own robe open. "I don't wanna tease you more, but... I just feel so sexy after all this milking we've done." Brian could only answer with a smirk. Then he goes on: "How about you be my stereo-photographer for Queen's next tour? I can also introduce you to my personal assistant, who happens to be my lovely pet."

The thought of a dominant Brian May backstage just made your pussy get wet again - you can already imagine him being cock-worshiped by you and that lady. And getting milked and suckled by Brian and her as well.

"That would be so, so lovely. And I'm looking forward to meet her, your little pet." A naughty smile blossoms from your freshly-washed face; and you wrap around his neck for a last kiss while descending upon the bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm loving the daddy kink, I had to add the erotic lactation here as the thought of his sensual mouth sucking a milky titty is such a turn on.  
It's obvious! The ending is definitely telling of another spin-off from [_ An Amazing Opportunity_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218813)  
. 
> 
> Two girls, one cock... maybe?


	21. Just Like The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavily rainy night coupled with a power outage make for some steamy moment between you (fem reader) and your fiance, Brian (80s Brian May).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally from my Wattpad one shot collection. At this point, I may migrate the whole series here on AO3.
> 
> And yeah, this will be 1980s era Brian as he's such a DILF at that time.

A rainy evening, and you're finishing up a relaxing bath. Then it rains harder paired with a loud thunderclap. All the electricity goes off just as you step out of the bathroom, wearing a towel robe. Being a scaredy-cat, you had to shut your eyes and remain standing there at the bathroom door.

In less than a minute, you hear Brian's gentle voice from behind. Almost quickly his arms wrap around your waist; he's so warm wrapping you up. Brian had also taken a bath an hour ago after a sweaty day of concert rehearsals. Now he smells of the lavender soap you gave him as a holiday present last year.

"Ahh, there you are. I knew you'd just stay here," he giggles while nuzzling into your shoulder, then sniffs your newly-dried hair. "You really have to smell so good, I assume..."

"I guess you really like strawberries, Bri Bri..." you turn your head to kiss his moist lips. Yours is moist too; the plumpness of it pressing against his for a minute. "Soft, juicy lips you have, baby..." he grins, carrying you in his arms as he goes to the living room and then places you on the sofa bed he had stretched out. Brian has already lit up the fireplace, making you dry out your damp hair by combing it with your fingers and taking off your robe.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to change into some comfy shirt but not anymore," you blush, covering yourself up. He giggles and wraps you up again in his arms. "Can I just hug you and kiss you all night?" he whispers in your ear. You melt in the warmth of his embrace, and of that low whisper from his beautiful lips.

Brian starts to place a trail of kisses beginning from your neck; he stops on the sensitive spot between the neck and your shoulder to nibble on it. You arch your head back with a soft gasp: "Oh yes, kiss me more, baby..."

It pleases him when you tell him where to let his mouth kiss, lick, suck, nibble or bite; but also he knows where your sensitive parts are, and he loves to settle on those areas for a while just to see you squirm and moan at his mercy.

His big, warm hands that have been caressing up and down your arms now find their way to your waist. You unconsciously cling to his head of curls upon feeling their warmth gliding along your bare skin. "Next time I'll take charge soaping you up in the bath. Love how smooth your skin feels, mmmhh..." he cups your soft, bared boobs so delicately and nuzzles between them. "Your nose is tickling me, Bri!" you burst into giggles while his nose pokes between your breasts, but he only pays attention to your soft giggling, kissing the sides of each mound. "No! Stop tickling me, Brian, stop it... you're making my nipples hard..."

He smirks, squeezing your breasts together, as if kneading them, and puckering his lips to kiss your areolas, causing you to nibble your finger and your legs cling to his back with your toes rubbing it. Then he wraps his pretty mouth around one nipple, and starts licking and sucking it; his eyes gazing to yours. You know that this means he's in full control now, and you cannot resist in any way. Your nipples are so hard it hurts, yet Brian takes his sweet time sucking and pulling them with his mouth; soft whimpers of aching pleasure come out of you now as Bri swirls his tongue around your puckered areolas, then begins suckling your nipples so slow yet so hungrily, making a purring sound.

"I'm getting so wet now, Bri... " you whimper, "...you suck my titties so hard I could cum... keep sucking them, sir..." Brian isn't that satisfied though that he suckles both nipples at once. You moan his name, and your clit throbs further with sticky wetness, waiting for its turn to be pleasured mercilessly by his ravishing mouth; you couldn't hold it any longer, cumming as his mouth is still latched on to your sore, hard nipple. Brian immediately lets go of your tits, sliding his hands down to your smooth butt and pinching the cheeks, then moves to your thighs to caress them. Now that you've weakened under his touch, you look down to find him nibbling on the sides of your belly, and you groan, tossing your head to one side.

"You're a good girl, such sweet moans you have..." he smiles, lightly caressing your trimmed pubes and your moist pussy lips. You could only bite your bottom lip in agreement, your eyes watering up. "Don't tell me what to do now, I know you want me to lick your clit off." Brian nuzzles through your pubes then sucks on one of your smooth thighs. He's never told you that he is this fucking good when it comes to foreplay. Pausing for a moment to peel off his loose shirt and shorts, he kneels before you with a hardened, twitching cock; just seeing that throbbing erection made you aching more to have it slide inside your warm, wet love hole. Brian places a moist kiss between your pussy lips, and spreads your legs a bit more for your clit to stand out. He clings to your thighs, giving your clit slow, flicking licks.

"FUCK...! Oh fuck... I love being licked up like th-that, sir..." came your moaning response. You reach down to let your fingers play among his dark, curly locks, and look at the glow-in-the-dark analogue clock hanging on the living room wall. 9pm. Brian could go on with this slow cunnilingus to midnight if he wants to. You don't have a clue if you can cum the second time around under the touch of this sexy rocker you're living with.

His soft, sensual mouth is just as skillful as his hands are - especially his pink tongue, poking and rubbing up on your sore, defenseless clit while his hands are cupping your ass and kneading it as he has done with your boobs. He buries his mouth deeper into your moist cunt to make you squirm and moan louder. It pleases him when you moan that loud, prompting him to lick and suck your clit for another hour.

Soon you're close to cumming again. He closes his eyes, reveling in your breathy, loud moans and grunts building up to another orgasm. He's giggling with his mouth still on that sore cunt as you gasp for air, licking your lips. Brian doesn't stop though; he continues, going back to his kneeling position to lick off your throbbing clit so full of your sticky nectar. Then stops. You watch him come closer to you, bending over as his veiny, hard meat slides into your tight cunt so easily yet so deep that you scream. Brian lets his cock feel your pussy walls grip on it for a minute before sliding it out halfway, and goes deep inside you again.

No electricity still. It's still raining, and the hard patter of water seems to cover up your whimpers, pants and screams of intense lust. Brian doesn't seem to mind the time pass by, thrusting in and out of you in a slow rhythm. You cling to his neck and his curly tresses as he bends over. "That's it, baby girl, cling to me as I go deeper." He goes further down to nibble your neck as he does slide in his cock so deep; the shaft touches that spot of yours inside at the same time he softly bites your neck, making you scream his name. Bri lets out deep, low growls while his deep thrusts continuously and your loud moans drift across the living room. Both your sweaty skin come close in contact and one of his hard nipples rub against yours.

"I-I w-wanna... cum s-ss-so... bad..."

"Nuh-uh. Not until I make one final thrust into your sweet spot, doll."

"S-Sir... Bri... I want to... I want to..."

"Be a good girl for me now, doll. You want this cum inside your poor pussy? Hm?"

You nod, biting your lip again to control yourself. Bri makes his last set of thrusts, growling as he looks into your eyes. "Look at me, my doll... I want those pretty eyes on me as I cum..." You obey him, making him pant "God, you're so gorgeous... ahhh I'm gonna cum...!!" Bri's moans and growls and your squeals mix once you both reach that climax. He plants a hickey on your neck as he thrusts into you for the last time, spilling all the warm reservoir of cum inside your tight love hole. You sobbingly mutter his name as your body convulses in its third orgasm, and your arms and legs weaken though they still cling to Brian.

"You're so fucking good... oh my..." you breathe as Brian collapses on your side once he lets go from your swollen, satisfied pussy. He kisses your ear, and purrs with a smile. "But you have been good all along with that moaning." A few minutes later he dozes off to sleep, spooning you into his arms. The warmth of the crackling fire has you drifting into sleep as well, and the storm has weakened into a gentle rainfall.


	22. Lipstick and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female reader decides to turn on her septuagenarian lover, Dr Brian May, by her lipstick-applying skills.
> 
> Current Brian May x young adult female reader smut

Dr May and you are attending a music awards show, and it will be very special as he gets to perform a 10-minute set with the band. This is your first time attending such an event, and you can't get any more excited. 

While you are both choosing your outfits, he gets obviously undecided as usual, thinking he won't look that good tonight. Sighing softly, you're thinking that he's not in the best mood again. This could definitely ruin the rest of the night. You've just stepped out of the shower a few minutes ago as you're still in a towel robe and your head wrapped with another towel. As you look at him getting undecided, an naughty idea comes to mind: making him watch you dress up. 

That's when you tell him to sit down and watch you dress up. He wonders why, and you give him a quick peck on his soft lips that made him blush. This is definitely working out, you thought. Then you look in the big mirror with your back facing him, dropping off your robe teasingly to uncover your naked form. As it slides down to the floor, he smiles, licking his lips and teeth upon seeing your smooth, firm, curvy arse. 

Giggling like the flirty slut you are, you know that he is being turned on. Sliding up your favorite black lace panties, he opens his own robe that shows off a bit of his naked flesh, and also a now growing cock. Your eyes widen as you turn around to face him, and seeing your deliciously jiggling boobs, Brian breathes heavily and strokes his twitching cock to hardness. You put on your favorite black push-up bra that makes out an alluring cleavage for your boobs. 

Then you take a smaller mirror, sit down on a chair facing him, and begin applying a bit of foundation. His cock already drips out a trail of pre-cum, and his strokes are making slick, sloppy sounds. Having done the foundation and the eye make-up, you adjusted your chair to face him and get your favorite lipstick color: the vegan lipstick with the velvety wine red color that he has given you as a holiday present. 

Slowly you line the lipstick around the curves of your lips, watching Bri continue stroking his swelling hard cock. You apply the color to your lips so sensually that Bri begins to pant and moan and smile at you. The lipstick has left a deep, vibrant fuchsia color, enough for Brian to cum for you, allowing the spewing creamy trail of cum to trickle down his rock-hard length. You plant a lipstick-covered kiss on one side of his gaping mouth, telling him what a good boy he is. Brian then feels better, licking his lips in sensual satisfaction.

"Looks like a clean up is in order first, and I may need to re-apply my lipstick again..." you say with a low purr, looking at his cock half-covered in his lust cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is quite short, but this is one hot smut I've thought of some months back after reading up about the seductive power of women applying makeup.
> 
> And btw, I'm supporting cruelty-free cosmetic products. This was originally from my Wattpad one shot series, but I've made it a bit longer here.


	23. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian May x fem reader smut set in the middle of the 2000s, so he's in his mid-fifties here.
> 
> He visits your psychiatric clinic one early afternoon. He's been busy, a bit stressed, and missing his sex life. You know what to do.

You're Brian May's trusted psychiatrist, and this Saturday afternoon is your only appointment since he phoned you the other day. He arrives five minutes before the scheduled time; he looks rather casual in his gray shirt and black cargo shorts. As you greet him, you notice that his face isn't that radiant.

"Hello, Mr. May. So glad you've paid me a visit again since... three years ago, it seems." You smile, trying to cheer him up. "Three years, was it?" He wonders while entering your clinic. "Ah, perhaps I am that busy. You see, we've been successful with the musical lately." Brian removes his coat, to which you place it aside on a small side-table. 

"So... things must have been great for you, isn't it?" You smile again, sitting on your chair. There's a slight frown across his face. "Everything is going well, but not for me." This is probably the fourth or fifth time you've welcomed him, with a tinge of gloom in his handsome face. The previous years were worse as you did your best to ease his way out of the dark tunnel.

As you asked why, he says: "I'm not getting any younger anymore, see. Whenever I get up, I see an old man in the mirror - face getting saggy and all. I'm not vain but... it just feels sad to think about it. I couldn't even take the missus out to dinner."

You can feel how sad he is in the midst of him being somehow active. "I'm sorry to hear that, sir. Is she aware of this too?"

He sighs. "Well, we haven't had a good cuddle in bed for ages... and that other thing." Maybe he meant sex. You've attended several sex therapy seminars a few years back, and hopefully all the stuff you've taken down notes from those seminars can help him. "Pardon me, but are you referring to sex?" You just had to make sure.

Brian's face blushes slightly. "Uh, yes. I mean, sex talk and a bit of oral. Don't tell anyone, but my wife is a screamer when it comes to that. Unbelievable, I should say." That honest remark about his actor of a wife just made your eyeballs nearly pop out. 

Can't be helped anymore - the idea in your head has to be done, so you ask the burning question: "Have you had sex therapy before, Mr May?" Already you're feeling cold and your heartbeat quickens.

Being the honest chap he is, and that he trusts you, he says, "I have, somewhat like a therapy to control the urges."

Somehow you're getting the idea that he's the kind of man who loves to get laid. "I know this is quite out of my scope here, but do you happen to crave for sex? Or more like enjoy it? All of this will be kept confidential, as always."

"I would've had a dozen children, if I wasn't working too much and if the depression hadn't taken previously. But anyway, I do enjoy a lot of foreplay and sex." The foreplay bit just ignited the heat between your thighs, so you decide to encourage him to talk more about it. "Go on, please." So he continues to mention that he likes to give more than to receive, but he loves it when his boner gets to be pleased that it makes him moan uncontrollably.

And he adds: "Now I can't pleasure myself. Hard to explain but I know this isn't good. I just don't know what to do, so I thought I'd visit you today, Dr Y/N." It's pretty unbelievable that this brilliant man has his struggles when it comes to love in its different forms, especially in the side of eros. Surely he's just too awkward, but even then this doesn't stop you from seeing him as adorable and lovable to everyone.

You know exactly what to do at this point. "Let me see what I can do about that, sir. Please follow me to the bed over there." Gesturing to the clinic bed with a soft smile, Brian anxiously nods in agreement. He follows you going there and stays standing next to it. 

You breathe deeply and tell him: "Right, so since we can't go with antidepressants, we've done the talk therapy, and then we'll do some calming massage although this part isn't part of what I usually do, nor this is part of the therapy. Would this be okay with you?"

"A massage?" He thinks about it for a moment, then finally says, "Hmmm... a massage can help, I guess, Dr Y/N. Do you do this to the other patients?"

"Yes, and last year I've completed my training as a sex therapist too. So I may incorporate some of the common therapies in that scope." He is surprised somehow. "Ah, congratulations, Dr Y/N. Perhaps you can include some of that other therapy."

Taking a small stool chair, you sit on it with an awfully straight posture. "Alright... I just need you to get comfortable. If you can take off your shirt, that would be fine."

"Pardon?" He gets slightly aghast. Consent has been always a priority when it comes to seducing someone. And in this case, you have high expectations that he will agree. "Don't worry, Mr May, I won't do anything that could be harmful. Sometimes, taking off a few pieces of clothing can help." You smile, still hiding the burning want to strip him off. He obliges, standing up in front of you and takes off his shirt. Just the way he takes it off gets you weak in the knees. 

"Now you can hold on to the curtain rails if you wish, and please stay still."

His hands hold on to the railing of the green curtain, arms not too stretched as he's pretty damn tall. You're taken aback at the sight of his lean figure; he may have gained some extra meat in his bones but the leanness is still there. And my oh my, he has gotten a bit hairy, around his shoulders and chest - you could just pin him on the patient bed, bind his wrists and take him then and there.

"I must say that you still have such a gorgeous body, Mr. May. My other male patients about your age look like they've turned sixty, but you look quite younger. And such clear skin you have too." You place your hands on each of his biceps, running them across his long arms, while smelling his mild cologne through his armpits and chest. Reaching to your desk, you take out a medium-sized bottle of aromatic massage oil from the drawer. You can smell the mild whiff of lavender as soon as it's opened. "I'm pretty sure this will help you stay calm... it appears that you're quite stressed out lately." Letting a few drops of the massage oil on one hand, you put aside the bottle and rub your palms to spread the oil, then start rubbing his broad shoulders in a circular motion. "That's it. Keep taking slow, deep breaths, sir." Then you add a few drops more of the oil to your left hand as you start massaging your way through his chest. 

His breathing is deep, slightly audible, and bordering on sensual. Something about how he inhales and exhales makes your womanhood get even wetter. And the way his nipples are moistened by the oil as well. "Just keep breathing, sir. I love it when you moan", you whisper in his left ear. Then you kiss the earlobe; warm, moist kisses trailing down to his jawline that makes him whine and shiver, and even further down his long neck, resting your lips on the curve near his shoulder. "C-c-can you do more... of this... f-for me?" Brian stammers feeling your fingers circling his brown areolas. "Where, here?" You smirk, rubbing his nipples now to further hardness. He closes his eyes and moans in a velvety deep voice - it sounds so sweet, sexy, sinfully delightful, like honey and dark chocolates. You kiss your way down to his fuzzy, hairy chest and end up with his right nipple, pecking on it with your wet lips. 

Now you add some more massage oil on your palms, and you continue to massage him; this time on his lean torso, then going to the thin trail of wavy hair down his belly. Alluring is what you can think of; and looking further down is his bulge poking vaguely through his khaki shorts.

"Tell me if you wish to be naked; otherwise I can put back your clothes if you're not okay with this", your eyes shift upwards to his face. His breathing starts to sound shaky. "N-no... I mean... I'm fine with what you're doing, Doctor." With another knowing smirk, you purr at him: "Good." You carefully pull down his shorts; and with your thumbs taking the hem of his gray briefs, it gets to be pulled next, all the way to his ankles. Before your lusty eyes is a growing, pulsating, healthy erection - he's circumcised, as you can see that the tip is so pink, bare and perfectly shaped. And the lengthening shaft is veiny and ribbed. The thought of Mr May's handsome cock pumping in and out of you made you moist your panties. 

Again you look back at him, the top half of him lightly moistened with the massage oil. Gulping a lump in your throat, you remark, "Sir, I must say you are quite well-endowed below. And it doesn't look bad, either." Then you lightly poke the tip, eliciting a sensually soft gasp from him. "Does it hurt, sir?" Again you're making damn sure. He replies in an almost whispering tone: "No... I... I want it. I want you... to touch me."

"That wouldn't be a problem, sir." You unbutton your shirt and remove the straps of your bra for you to lower it to your waist. "Tell me if this is helping you." Your soft, firm breasts gently jiggle out of your bra; Mr May breathes deeply as he stares at them. "Yes..."

You giggle - didn't he write a song about women with big butts? "I thought you're a fat bottom lover..." Brian adds: "Guess I didn't explain myself fully. I do love a curvy woman. Nice, ample knockers and bums just turn me on." Exquisite taste in women, you thought while your eyes slowly scan up and down his half-lean, half-filled figure. 

Gently taking hold of his twitching shaft, you poke one of your nipples with the moistened rosy tip. You gasp and giggle as your nipple hardens quickly. "To be honest, I like your preference of women, sir. Now allow me to give you another slow massage here." With your oily right hand, slowly you begin to stroke his oh-so-firm cock. "I'll let you talk whenever you can while I massage. Anything else you'd like to say... as I find that our talk therapy has been definitely been helping you all these few years..."

"N-n-no... not right now... can't talk...", he stammers. Apparently the way you stroke his cock and caress his tightened balls are making it difficult for him to say anything clearly. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry. You can just say something like... if this is something your wife does when you're in the mood?" He nods as a yes. "That's nice. Does that involve massage oils too? Or she just uses a lubricant?"

Brian blurts out: "She does this sometimes. But without the massage oils. Lubricant, not sure. But the stuff that leaks out of m-my cock, yes." A bead of his pre-cum already appears on his tip just as he mentions it. While his eyes are closed blissfully, you lick off the salty bead like a kitten would. He moans out - that moan, worthy of a sex god. 

"Gosh, I can't believe you're so sensitive, Mr May.", you bite your bottom lip, "Now I'll keep stroking slowly, and inhale and exhale in the same pace, okay?" He hums as if he agrees, and then you add: "Maybe I'll just let you moan for now too." Then you place a few more kitten licks on the pink tip of his hardened cock, only for him to softly pant and whimper. His hips start to slightly move back and forth, which you respond by taking hold of his left butt cheek; it feels so firm and soft to the touch. Leaning closer to his cock, you kiss his hairy thighs before trailing your way to his balls and lick the rest of his erected shaft. Of course, he can only respond with more of his deep, breathy moans every now and then. 

Seeing that this handjob isn't enough, you decide to slide your mouth on his cock. Holding on to his cute, firm ass with both hands, you take in almost his whole length until it touches your throat, making Mr May let out a high-pitched gasp. You can see that it made him open his eyes; and he then finds out that you're looking at him from below, three-fourths of his cock in your mouth. That surprised look in his face has you smiling through your fellatio, then you continue deep-throating him in the same slow pace without trying to be choked by his throbbing cock.

This is getting too much for Brian now, as he starts to whimper that he's almost getting close. You can certainly feel it through his cock already swelling in your mouth. He's biting his lip, growling and panting heavier. And you pull your mouth off his cock with a soft popping sound just as he's about to cum. Holding his shaft again with your hands, thick trails of milky white cum squirt out from his puckered tip while you point the mini-fountain to your neck down to your moist tits. So relaxed and satisfied is he as he sits on the clinic bed, with you helping him.

"Mmmm... you can make a baby with this much cum, Mr May!" You take a small amount of his hot cum and taste its saltiness in your mouth. "And I can tell you have a healthy load of sperm as well." He rests for a few minutes, then regains his senses, seeing you half-drenched with his creamy load, except that he's a bit shocked at the sight. "Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor... you can clean up while I take a nap again."

"Shhhh... don't worry, Mr May." You smile while taking off your coat and blouse completely, followed by your skirt and panties. "I'm about to start the next part of this sex therapy session. Let me know again if you wish to proceed, sir." Brian stares and can't answer quick as you're finally naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New smut from my Wattpad series "Lust's Horizon", which is the actual last one shot there. I'll be writing more Queen-related smut here on AO3 from now on, including general fanfics that I've yet to finish.
> 
> Surely it's a cliffhanger, eh? Tell me if you want a follow-up to this one, folks.


	24. Bun in the Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 80s Brian May x fem reader smut - in which fem reader is his wife, and she wants to have his babies.

After a month of not seeing each other due to Brian who's touring with his three best mates abroad, you receive a phone call from him that he'll be back soon. You then had an idea of making a cake to celebrate his return, and it has to be favorite of his especially.

You wake up to a rainy morning. Sluggish you may feel but it doesn't stop you from getting on to your lovely surprise. Quietly, you get up from the bed in your loose sweater and short shorts, then go down to the kitchen.

Just as you're pouring the cake mix in a rectangular pan (that you've lined with coconut oil a few minutes ago), you can hear a soft shuffling sound approaching the kitchen.

"Baking a cake, is it?" goes that familiar, warm voice of Brian.

"Oh, good rainy morning, honey... cake will be ready in an hour," you turn to look at him as you've just slid the pan in the oven. Brian had just taken a fresh bath and shave, wearing a bathrobe and his favorite nerdy pair of boxers. He looks so delectable with his damp curly hair; and seeing a bit of his chest and torso brings you the urge to just peel off that robe and rub on some edible oil on him.

"Aww, come here, darling... how I've missed you..." he willingly comes to you and wraps you in his arms. He wonderfully smells of the fragrant soap that's included in the small shower kit you've wrapped up as a present for him. "I can smell the soap I've left for you in the bathroom."

He lets you nuzzle into his neck. "You do know what I like, honey. I've missed the smell of this house too." Bri then looks at you, so worthy to be cuddled in that loose, comfy clothes. His hazel eyes seem to cast off a sexy, brooding gaze. You can sense he could sweep you up to take you somewhere comfortable and maybe... just maybe... spend the rest of the day riding him.

But the cake has to be enjoyed first, of course. And yet you want to enjoy him as well.

"So, shall we get reacquainted while we wait for the cake to be done?" Brian now sounds suggestively horny, raising an eyebrow and smirking at you.

Pretending to be puzzled, you question him: "Well, we've already reacquainted, Bri Bri."

"That's not what I mean, love..." he manages to gently grip both your hands. "I've been so busy that I missed being with you. You just don't know how much..." he leans closer to you again, this time leaning you against the cold, ceramic countertop.

"Ehhh... stop looking at me seductively. You're making me blush" You playfully resist him.

"Hmm? Am I? All I'm expecting is that we'd do it here. In this warm kitchen."

His cheeky remark just set off the throbbing between your legs. His hands are on your waist, slipping into your loose shirt. They feel so warm as always.

He boops your nose with his, smiling adorably. "I've been wanting for so long for you to have my babies, honestly... Just thinking of us making a bun in the oven, that is."

Making a baby? Perhaps the band are planning for a few months' hiatus from touring worldwide. Such a random thing he'd say. But deep inside, you're definitely going for it. While he was away, you've had a few dreams where he's making babies with you and even sex while you're still pregnant. Remembering those erotic dreams have made you blush. "Aww... why would you say that? I'm doing my best to make you happy and now... you're- your hands... are distracting me. Mmmm... "

"I knew you'd like being touched there, babe." Brian smirks again, placing his warm, soft lips on yours. One of his hands slip to the upper curve of your bum. You can tell he's really wanting it. Leaning against the sturdy counter, you allow Brian to kiss you all over - from your lips to your neck, and pulling up your loose comfy shirt, he goes further to kiss your naked breasts. He cups them so gently while kissing each nipple, and immediately they perk up to his lips. 

With a soft moan, you tell him: "So good... knead my buns, baby boy..." He chuckles, mouth still sucking on one boob and his lower hip grinding against your crotch. Wrapping your legs around him, you can feel his bulge getting bigger through his shorts. Continuing to please you with his kisses, he peels your short shorts and letting it drop down to your feet. You then turn around, propping your arms on the counter top and sticking up your bum to his face. He can see how moist your pussy lips are... and can smell it. Then he lets a few minutes of kneading on your plump butt cheeks, as if he's kneading a soft dough.

"Ahh... you are so ready and so wet." Brian kisses his way upwards through your thighs, sending those delicious tingles through your body and you whimper his name. He gives a smacking kiss on your wet pussy, and in a second, he starts licking off your sweet cream. You whimper, pant and tremble, spreading your legs further for him to gain access to your candy clit. His soft slurping sounds can be heard, mixed with soft purrs. Your knees weaken much more with each time he licks and sucks on your clit.

"Oh, Bri... please fuck me and make a baby with me... please..." You pant harder, and just as you feel you're about to cum, the oven went 'ding'.

He stops, and says, "The cake is done, but we've got to finish what we've started." He scoops you up, carrying you to the living room and placing you on the sofa. Then he checks the curtains and the door, making sure they're closed down.

"Oh come on... it's raining outside and surely no one will be seeing us." You smile as you're bent over by the sofa in the same position you did earlier in the kitchen, just waiting for Brian's rolling pin to poke into your sweet, dark hole. As you turn your head around, you see Bri pulling down his shorts, letting his cock spring up; it looks so healthy, and already erect.

"You sure you want me to stick my baguette in your oven like this?" Brian giggles, placing a trail of kisses down your back all the way to your ass cheeks. You giggle too with another trembling sigh as you feel his wet lips again. "Damn... your lips feel so fucking yummy when you do that..."

"Y/N honey... you know I love to please you as much as you love to please me and this big chap here." He flashes out a devilish grin, stroking his long, hard cock and rubbing it lightly against your rosy entrance; him teasing you like that has you moaning louder this time and spreading your legs wider, preparing yourself for his baguette to enter you. With his hands firmly kneading your soft bum, he pushes his way inside you so easily, purring softly and biting his bottom lip. Your hands grip against the top back of the sofa, moaning more as you feel his long bun enter your warm oven. His cock is so pumped up that you moan out: "Ohh... Brrrrrrrian... so big... and so hard inside me...!" And Brian indeed goes on thrusting in, thrusting out of your honey hole from behind as his hands continue to knead your sore pink ass cheeks. He bends down to kiss your ear then stays in that position; his soft groans and heavy breathing so close to your ear, sending you to an even greater erotic ecstasy. 

And with each thrust, his firm balls slap against your pussy lips, making a wet, sloppy sound. Brian slightly increases his pace, making your breasts sway underneath. His hand slides down to your bushy pubes, going to your clit, rubbing it with two, long fingers. Soon a few tears form on the sides of your eyes as his lovemaking brings you higher and higher to a climax. 

"Lay down, come on..." Brian pulls off for a minute to lay you on the soft couch, then he kneels in front of you and slides his long baguette once again inside your oven, the tip meeting that spot, to which you scream his name over and over; loudly and passionately. He grips on your waist firmly, bending down to muffle your moans with a deep kiss. You cling to his bare, broad shoulders - this is one thing you love about him whenever he pounds you. His tongue forces its way to meet yours in a slow dance, and your hand slips to his chest lightly fuzzed with curly wisps of hair. He's going a little faster now, letting go from your mouth to nibble on your neck and taking hold of your shaking tits. You squeal as his fingers squeeze your hard nipples. 

"I'm about to-I'm g-gonna... c-cum...!" With heavy panting, you hold on to him on both legs and arms around him, hands now gripped to his dark, damp curls. "Y-yesss... me too... I'll make a baby for you... beautiful as you are..." He gently bites on your neck, making you moan, "Ohh yesssss!! Cum into me... please...!"

The two of you moan together; Brian's cock thrusted deep inside your warm, sweet hole, pumping all of his creamy cum. You shiver under him, still whimpering. He decides not to pull away soon, making sure he's impregnating you as you wanted. He's cumming so much that thin trails of it ooze from your spent pussy while he continues to empty all of his seed inside. You smile, tears in your eyes, feeling how beautiful this is, making a bundle of joy with your lovely, curly man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty hot to write to be honest. Hope you folks enjoy.


	25. Take It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save a horse, ride a... Brian?
> 
> a current Brian May x fem reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the 32nd chapter of [An Amazing Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218813/) by @DaddyBrianMay (now my favorite BM smutfic) with the concept of female reader as his assistant and love pet; and a few Dr May's recent IG posts from the 1st and 2nd week of November, for the setting, although kinda weird. And to add, this is somehow similar to one of the previous chapters (titled "Demo") but that's a 1998-era Brian featured there.

While Queen is still on recharging mode, you had to live in the UK for a while with Dr May on a travel visa. Introduced as one of his tour assistants to his staff, you're given the chance to work with them, dealing with archives and photos. You also get to live temporarily in a decent-looking apartment not too far from his London home.

Today has been rather cold, and you've slept almost all day. Waking up at around 11 am, the thought of waking up beside him has you yearning for his warmth - you haven't had a warm snuggle with him for a couple of days. So you decide have a warm shower and dress up to visit Brian in his home studio, where you're aware that he's making new music. Not his own material, though - it's for an all-female rock band and another is one of his long-time pals from the musical theater world. You can hear Kerry singing along with Brian's riffs during the recording session, so you assume the band isn't around yet or have done their part already.

Then you wave hello at the Brian from the control room. You've dressed in a loose, boho shirt and a knee-length beige skirt; and the pair of knee-length boots are also faux-leather. The style of the song they're making sounds somehow like a country track - as country-ish as your outfit.

A short break interrupts the session; Kerry walks over to Brian. No clues as to what they're saying as you're not good in lip-reading, but you feel that she may be asking Brian about the lady who just stepped into the control room - in other words, you. Watching them interact, you notice that the bond they've formed is not any different from the bond formed between Brian and Roger when they met Adam; after all, Kerry and Adam grew up in the theater, each to their own capacity, as you have known through Brian and also Adam himself. But in the back of your mind, a slight tinge of jealousy creeps in your thoughts, wishing you have half her singing talent, aside from wishing to have Adam's vocal acrobatics.

And then randomly comes your naughty side wondering that if she wasn't already married when she and Brian first collaborated, another scandal could have happened, given the fact that they are both in the public eye. A scandal similar to the time he and Anita were first seen together in the late Eighties before he eventually confessed to the public that they were indeed dating.

But wait... _what the heck was I thinking, anyway?_

You shrug off that random, scandalous thought. Going back to reality, in your estimation, it seems that Brian gets along so easily with both women and men of different ages. Teenage girls and boys as well as young adults. He really is that friendly and charming. You can't help but sigh while he's doing a few more riffs and backing vocals.

Besides, your story with him is worthy enough of a tabloid rage. And you're the one who's closer to Brian - the kind of closeness that comes with moments of heated passion and lust. And also, you've done your best to keep this affair between you and Brian away from his friends and yours, even your own family. None of the tabloid junkies will give him a pain in the bum as you hide this oh so well.

Recording is wrapped up. You can see she's leaving the studio, waving at him and you, making you surprised. Perhaps Brian has mentioned her about you, but only as a friend. Then you decide to wait some more until it's just you and Brian that are remaining. He notices that you're looking kind of bored, so he knocks on the glass panel to get your attention. You jump up, sitting up straight as he walks in the control room and shuts the door behind him. His eyes widen and sparkle upon seeing your get-up. "Really... you've dressed up for today?"

Brian scoops you into his arms, pulling you into a soft kiss. "No, I... it's just rather chilly and I wasn't really planning to dress up, as you say." You pull away slightly, answering him in a cutesy way that he giggles and pulls you back in his embrace. "What do you think of the new track, honey?" He enthusiastically asks, going to the console board to put the freshly recorded song in playback. You can hear the two contrasting vocals as it plays, until it reaches the guitar solo part. The way the notes glide through the other instruments sends you in a trance, and you mutter "again, please". Brian hears this though, and he plays back the guitar part. "I can see you're liking the guitar part." Looking at him, you nod silently.

What a skillful guitar god, you thought, and already you can imagine the way his fingers glide through your bare flesh in the same way he does it with his guitar in the recording earlier. "You've never lost it..." "Is it really?" Brian says in disbelief. Bragging about his talent isn't really his forte, but in his dominant mode, he could have bragged about how an expert you are in sucking his cock. Maybe your affair with him has unleashed his dominant side, and he sure loves it. "Come on... I could never have such talented hands as yours." You hold his huge hand, entwining your fingers into his. "Many would love to be you, and I'm sure you've been aware of that." Brian is blushing now. "Aww... you know the legends that I grew up with, they're better than I am." "You're one of the best, right in their league, Bri." You reassure him, looking again into those hazel orbs.

"Tell you what, I've never told this to anyone... but I sometimes striptease to a few Queen songs."

Brian looks flabbergasted hearing this, then laughs. "You minx, stripping off along to our tunes?" You answer rather proudly. "Uh-huh, in the comfort of my own room, sir, when I have my free time from cheerleading back in those days. Aside from "Fat Bottomed Girls", which you may already know, I've stripteased to "Body Language" aaaaaand "Dancer". One of your songs, am I right?" You wink at him. But he gets taken aback a little upon hearing the titles of those two tracks - both of which were made at the time when Queen were not in the best of times; Freddie wanted a disco sound whereas he and Roger shunned the idea, and John just went along with the flow. Having read about the somehow turbulent history of "Hot Space", it gives you that feeling that Queen were testing uncharted waters. Some fans hated it, but you love a few tracks there since they remind you of Michael Jackson's songs as you're also a fan.

Now that you've mentioned "Dancer", the thought of stripteasing along to the song _in front of the writer himself_ just dawned on you. Stripping yourself naked to arouse him, and be the dominant one this time. "Want me to give you a sample, daddy?" You smirk at him seductively, making Brian go: "Ooh... daddy would like to see it. Now let me pull up that silly song I wrote..." His Macbook is connected to one of the connectors leading to two of the main speakers in the room, then he opens up his iTunes to search for the song. "Let me help you with that...", you smile, offering a little help on his laptop. Being the gentleman he is, as usual, he lets you have his laptop, and he sits down on one of the swivel chairs, long legs spread. As soon as you dim a few lights in the room, the first few beats start to play; you catwalk up to him following the tempo of the intro.

The first verse comes in; your hips sway along, then your hands slowly run through the curved sides as sensual as you can pull off...

_I'm not invited to the party, been sitting here all night _

_I'm all alone at the party, I don't feel all right _

_Ain't got no black coat, ain't got no tie _

_I gotta shape up now, come on baby you gotta know why_

In the same slow pace, you undo the thin ribbons near the collar of your loose-fitting, long-sleeved white shirt. Brian is getting more aroused by now, unbuttoning his shirt halfway to his belly as he listens to a song he made that some may find as 'underappreciated'. Never he had thought that one of his "silly songs" will have this erotic effect on a young woman like you.

_Take off! _

_Dancer, dancer,_

_I can't live with it_

_ I'm gonna die without it_

And you pull off your shirt, in the teasing style of a few burlesque dancers you've watched live not too long ago. You even became friends with one, and you manage to attend one of her striptease dance workshops one summer break back in those university days. Now those sexy moves can come in handy, especially that you're dancing for a special man who, not only has inspired you academically and musically, but also made you fall in love wit, and of course, has aroused you in those few horny nights looking at his photos and that Queen poster you have. Brian begins to breathe heavily upon seeing you open your shirt as you reveal your firm breasts; a pair of cream-colored lace pasties covers your light brown nipples.

_Dancer dancer _

_Why don't you kick off your dancing shoes _

_And come and ride with me?_

Your skirt is next to be removed; you wiggle to let it slide down to the floor, finally leaving you naked except for the pasties and the boots. It seems as you decide to not "take off your shoes" this time, maybe the sight of a naked, nubile female wearing almost nothing but her boots will awaken Brian's lust. Turning around, you wiggle some more, showing off that smooth, plump bum, causing Brian to unzip his trousers. That zipping sound... this little private striptease is definitely giving him a hard on now. Brian slides his trousers down to his thighs to let out his growing erection as you turn around again facing him. Getting hornier, you walk in a more vigorous way to make your boobs jiggle; then turning around once more, you bend down to give Brian a nearly close view of your bum before slapping one cheek as hard as you can.

_You're the life and soul of the funk-tion _

_It took me all night to get hold of the right introduction _

_Blew me out of sight I taste your lipstick, I look in your eyes _

_You feel fantastic, my body cries_

Facing Brian again, you straddle on his legs, then pause the song on its second refrain. Quickly you take hold of his hands just as he is about to stroke his erecting cock; looking straight into his eyes at the same time. With both his forearms on each armrest of the chair under your control, you imprint a slightly smudged red mark on his cheek with your deeply colored lips. Purring at Brian, you beg: "Please let me kiss, lick and suck your cock...", slowly you squat down, breathing in the musky scent of his twitching manhood. "Lick me... please I beg of ya...", implores Brian in his soft, deep whimper. A bead of sweat goes down his bared chest to his toned belly in a thin trail; you wish you could lick it off, but instead you kiss his cock's tip to leave another red mark on him. His sudden groan is deep, strangely divine yet delicious to your ears. Then you slide up to place more kisses from his belly to his chest, and you do a slow serpent dance while gently teasing his cock with your soft pubes to make him so sensitive and squirm more. "Fuck... you make me so bloody desperate", mutters Brian. Surely you want to tease him more and more, so you turn your bare ass to him and rub it lightly against the tip. A thin trail of pre-cum emerges from it, slowly gliding down his rock-hard length.

"Daddy needs your pussy now... I'm begging ya..." He implores again, to which you playfully ignore and say, “You like that, don’t you? I want daddy to beg for his cumslut... I want daddy to moan and moan while his slut teases his cock." Brian can only throw his head back in such teasing pleasure, moaning a bit louder. Bending over him, you kiss and lick his neck, whispering: "If you can remove my pasties then I'll ride you. Don't ask how."

Brian chuckles. "Shit... you're a merciless minx. Teasing me so well." You place your chest almost close to him. And then he licks up between your plump mounds, eliciting moans from you as you tremble to his warm tongue. He licks each underside of your tits next, making you whimper as his tongue feels so, so sensitive there. And then comes his pearly white teeth, biting on the edge of one of the pasties, peeling it off as slow as he can; your light brown nipples perk up quickly as it's exposed in the cool air, same thing with the other as the covering on it is removed with Brian's teeth. Immediately you pull away, telling him "Such a good boy... mmm... I need more of your tasty licks, daddy..." His eyes are increasingly darkening with lust; you lean even closer to him, only for Brian to kiss one perky nipple of yours, then the other, and you gasp each time he kisses them. Never you've felt so sensitive without him taking control of your body.

But you still want him to have his own way - he kisses you further down the near-straight plane of your belly, and you want to let go of him yet the feeling of taking hold of him is just as hot. "Watch me rub my clit, daddy..." you purr, taking two fingers to slide down your shaved womanhood. He bites his bottom lip upon seeing you open up to him to prove how fucking wet you are: reddish pink, throbbing clit and dripping with moist sweetness. As an offer, you take some of your honey for him to taste; Brian smiles as he sucks your two fingers smeared in your cream. "I hope I'm always sweet for you, curly daddy." You grin like a little girl to him, and he flashes his pearly whites as an answer. Now that you can't stand it any longer, you tease your clit with his cock's tip in a swaying-thrusting dance movement, and eventually open up wider to him, slowly impaling yourself on his hard shaft. No need for any lube though; you're sopping wet as hell and you've been holding it in from the time you heard his 'Old Lady' making musical wonders thanks to his skillful hands.

"Mmm... fuck... still so tight and so wet for me." He growls feeling the tightness of your dark sweet hole as you slide into him inch by inch, whimpering like the cock-hungry slut you are. _What if I go deeper?_ The thought of sinking his cock deeper into your core may be daring but oh so yummy. "Deeper, babe... deeper...!" Brian keeps panting and grunting. Ever so obedient, you sink in deep enough for his man meat to almost touch the opening of your womb. Not too painful, but the high pleasure has you moaning loudly how good it feels, chanting his name. You slide up in the same slow motion, and again you slide down, hitting the pleasure spot another time.

You continue this slow ride with Brian, not having a care about anything else; not even caring if someone knocks at the door, whatever. Turning around now, your ass thrusts towards him, and once more you bounce up and down his meat. Not realizing that you've loosen your grip on his wrists, you can feel his hands grip yours this time. "Now... I want you to keep riding me. You don't know how much I love seeing your lovely naked self bouncing... those tits, that ass and your pussy sucking me so tight... argh." Then a sharp slap hits one butt cheek of yours - you squeal feeling the slight sharp pain. "I love your hands, daddy... you really make me want to scream, don't you?" Your voice quivers a bit from the effect his slaps have on you. "Indeed, my little lady" his voice is deep and somehow ragged now, "I want to hear your melodic screams, babe. Daddy knows you can do it good."

And another slap. Three, four... six sharp slaps on your ass, enough to make them sore yet encouraging you to keep riding his cock. Your body is still trembling as you face him again, soft feminine hands clinging to his broad shoulders. And another deep thrust; thin lines of tears form on the sides of your eyes which Brian doesn't notice as his eyes has gone hazy. By now you're almost close to crying as the pace increases, all the while his cock meets the opening of your cervix every time you descend, and your moist tits jiggling along. Faster and faster you go, screaming and squealing as you and Brian are getting close to climax. Together with him, you loudly moan as your naked, sweaty body shudders. You can feel the warm rush of his cum erupting from his tip and shooting inside your contracting hole, and oozes down to his balls.

Brian, still panting in exhaustion, wraps his arms around you since you fell on his bared chest. "So wonderful you've been, Y/N. You very well know how to seduce me." You look up at him for a short kiss, while your pussy and his cock are still in union. "Can we stay like this for a few minutes more, Bri Bri?" He giggles. "Alright then. And after this we'll go for a bath. You might give me the cramps." Both of you laugh, and then he takes you in a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the two verses of Queen's 'Dancer' from their 1982 album 'Hot Space', which is a nicely raunchy track to be honest. Ideal for a striptease too. 😉 But I hope this is steamy enough?


	26. Meeting the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Wattpad transfer.
> 
> It's the start of winter in 1982, and you get the chance to work at the Official International Queen Fan Club in London. But you must pass the interview with one of the bosses - the curly-haired guitarist of Queen, to be exact.
> 
> (80s Brian May x fem reader)

Early winter, 1982.

Recently you've been looking for a job after resigning from a boring work of typing and sorting out files, not to mention boring people and overbearing superiors.

Now you're friends with a certain Jamie, the current secretary of the Official International Queen Fan Club. A week ago, you got a phone call from her telling you to come visit the fan club's office down Pembridge Road in London. 11 am sharp. No need for a posh corporate outfit, just a decent dress will do. On the appointed day, once you meet her there at the door, she tells you that Brian May will be the one who will interview you, as Roger, John and Freddie weren't available at that time. Your friend leads you a room at the third floor before she goes back to the main office at the second floor to finish her typing, so you wait for Brian to arrive, listening to the 'Queen II' album.

Brian arrives at the office 30 minutes later; underneath his coat, he's wearing a crisp white shirt with his dragon-patterned blue necktie, and a pair of dark blue jeans that fits snugly to his long legs and showing a bit of his package. His dark curls are well-fluffed out. Looking rather tired, he sits on the couch in front of you, legs spread.

"Ah, hello..." He greets you with a smile. His hazel eyes scan you from head to toe; he sees you're wearing a short-sleeved shirt that's buttoned up, tucked in a knee-length skirt. You had to collect yourself for a moment before greeting him back as you notice he's biting his bottom lip.

"Hello, Mr. May. I'm Y/N. Since Jamie and I are friends and she heard me I haven't had a job since after Christmas, she called me up if I was interested in helping her out in the fan club-"

Brian interrupts you: "You don't need to be all formal. Call me Brian, that's alright."

"Oh okay... um... Brian."

His gaze seem to somehow get more intense once he heard that slight in your voice as you say his name. You had to keep yourself from getting weak with those sparkling hazel eyes still focused on your whole figure, telling him how sad you were when the previous club secretary, Agnes, had to leave for Jamie to succeed her, your willingness to assist full-time in the fan club and how eager you are to meet fellow fans.

Suddenly, your focus on Brian shifted to that slight bump between his jeans, making you uneasy... and yet hot and bothered. For a few years, you've fancied him so much that you sometimes had erotic dreams about him, like sucking him off or him eating you out until you scream his name. Luckily you've had some experience from a past relationship, and you're wondering what's it like to get lusty with your favorite guitarist.

"That's lovely of you to say, Y/N." He flashes his gorgeous smile. "Do you happen to live nearby?"

"Not really, uh, Brian... I'm a thirty-minute bus drive away from a decent-looking flat."

"I understand. Would you mind if you can stay a little longer?" He stands up, loosens his tie a bit as he locks the door, slipping off his clogs aside. The bulge is still poking through those jeans hugging his skinny, long legs. You quickly try to close it instead for him, accidentally going in front of him so close that your butt manages to rub against that bulge. Blushing fiercely, you softly apologize to him, to which he replies "It's alright. I'll do it for ya" and locks the door before heading back to the couch he was sitting on earlier, gently pulling you along by the arm.

By now you're weak in the knees, feeling how tall he is behind you, hearing that warm voice almost close to your ear and smelling his mild perfume. "Mr, I mean, Bri-"

"Yes?" Brian sits back on the couch, still holding your arm. "That was gentlemanly of you. Is it alright if I do something for you in return?" You ask, leaning close to him as you sit on his lap. Without you knowing it, he manages to catch a glimpse of your round butt curving along your skirt as you sit. He had to swallow a lump in his throat as he feels the softness of your ass against his thighs. You thought he's still needs to get more comfortable, so you loosen his tie. "Looks like you have a problem. What's got into you?" Brian lets out a sigh, telling you about the growing tension between the band as they're making a new album and disagreeing with this 'disco sound', and that they may call it quits soon. "I'm worried about this fan club too, you see. If this band breaks up tomorrow, I don't know what I'll do." There's a tone of exhaustion and worry in Brian's voice as he spoke. Looking at his eyes, you're thinking that maybe he needs to rest for now... if not for your burning desire to free that bulge imprisoned in his jeans. Resting your head on his shoulder, you softly tell him that everything will come out fine if he stops worrying too much, and he wraps his arms around your waist and pulling you closer. You can't hold it any longer, and you ask him: "Can I make you feel better? Maybe a kiss will help..."

He stammers: "Well, I... I've never thought you'd ask. Also the fact that you have a nice curvy bum has been distracting me since earlier."

You blush at his remark, nuzzling into his neck and playing with the top button of his shirt. "That's too sweet... I'll do anything you ask... anything you want... not because I want this job so bad, but just to make you smile and feel better." Then you look at him, straight into his eyes, and he pulls you closer in a kiss. His lips are so soft, and as he pulls you even closer, he tugs your shirt and slips his hands inside to caress your waist. And you pull off his tie, then unbutton his shirt open as you nibble your way to his neck. He finally unzips your skirt and let it fall on the floor, exposing your lace panties, then he gets slip inside your shirt to unhook your bra. Once his shirt's open, your hands softly rub his nipples to hardness. Brian bites his bottom lip as he lets out a low moan. 

For a moment you stop kissing his chest, stopping at his flat midriff. "Is this part of your job interview?"

"No. But this is the contract signing I'll give you, Miss Y/N." He licks his lips and smiles at you as you unbutton your shirt. He quickly opens the shirt apart, only for you to guide him to unhook the straps so your breasts are slowly released before his eyes. And straight away his hands slide to cup them as he kisses your cheek and then your neck, eliciting soft, needy whimpers of his name from you. His lips trail kisses to your bare breasts, nuzzling between them and making a humming sound of growing lust.

"Consider this as the first part of the contract signed." says Brian as he kisses each of your hard, cute nipples. He smiles seeing how perky they quickly become to his kisses before sucking the left one to make you moan more and sink your fingers in his fluffy, dark curls. "Mmmm... that I can agree with," you giggle.

The bulge in his jeans become harder beneath you, and you ask him: "I think I may need to sign that, right?" He looks up at you, your left nipple gently between his teeth, asking back: "And what you do mean by that?" Then he starts sucking your right nipple, making your insides melt further, and the heat between your legs increase. "I want- Can I... Will you introduce me to that friend of yours between your jeans, Mr May?" Brian giggles in between his sucking and raises his eyebrows as if to say yes, then winks. Once he parts from your breasts, you quickly remove his belt, unzip his jeans open and pulls it down along with his white undies to his ankles, while placing wet kisses down his stomach and to that trail of sparse wisps of hair, then stopping to kneel down and admire his fully erect manhood. Gorgeously sprung up, his circumcised man-meat is hard and throbbing, waiting for your mouth to be kissed, licked and sucked - and a small drop of pre-cum appears, slowly trickling down the pink, rounded head. You massage his tight balls with one hand and spreading the pre-cum to the rest of his hard length with the other, looking at him and saying: "This is how I'll agree to the first part, Mr May..."

With a few kitten licks to start, your gaze is still on to him, his chest heaving as he breathes heavily; you wrap his moist cock between your breasts and you gently bob up and down while licking up the sensitive part between the head and the shaft. Brian softly mutters curses in pleasure, his head resting on the back of the couch and his hands brushing your hair away from your face, so he can see that mouth of yours skillfully worshiping his erected manhood. And happily you feast on his cock, your hand moving up and down the shaft while your mouth is sucking three-fourths of his whole length. A little later, Brian soon mutters feverishly that he's about to burst, and with your mouth popping off his cock with a sound, a warm mass of cum shoots out from the swollen tip of his man-meat going along with him moaning in that sexy, deep voice. Some of his cum lands on your lips and cheeks - his signature of approval for that contract.

"I think... there's another contract you'll have to sign with me." Brian smirks as he watches you strip off your panties, leaving you in just your open shirt. As you kneel on the couch, legs spread apart with his in between them, Brian's hands slide up from your thighs to the sides of your bum, then to your waist and ending up on your breasts, and back to your thighs. You cling to his shoulders as he slips a hand into your moist love nest, taking some of your sweet juices. Gasping and breathing his name, you close your eyes while you shudder feeling his fingers rub your clit. Then taking your sweet cream to his lips, he tastes it with another smile in his face.

"Tasty... if I had more time I'd definitely eat all of your cream, pretty doll, because now I want you to sign the second contract." You take out a condom from your purse, slipping it on his cum-covered cock. "Of course we'll have to be safe about this." You smile at him knowingly.

Obediently you spread your legs wider for him for his cock to enter your moist, warm hole; inch by inch it slides inside you, and you're whimpering as his cock feels so thick and warm. And slowly again you ascend, still attached to his meat, then go back down; your bum making a soft slapping sound against his thighs. Brian takes his time watching your butt bouncing through a small mirror on the opposite wall, and then to your breasts also bouncing, to which he cups and squeezes them. You can't believe this is happening - at the same time, it seems that the gloomy aura surrounding him has been taken off in this passionate moment. Deciding that you'd descend deeper, his cock's tip hits your g-spot, having you moan out loud. Brian assures you that the music downstairs is loud and Jamie won't even hear you screaming. He lifts you in his arms, and lays you on the long couch for him to ram his covered cock again into you, hitting your spot repeatedly that you squeal and whine, holding on to his shoulders for dear life. Until Brian eventually mutters in a chant that he's about to let out another load, so you both scream in an intense orgasm. He quickly draws out his cock from your throbbing pussy, unloading thick ropes of cum from between your heaving boobs down to your belly.

Once it's all over, he bends over you, smiling. "That's it, then. You're hired for Queen Productions, Miss Y/N." And he seals with a long, lingering kiss on your agape lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a break from writing more mainly because of a few things:
> 
> 1\. There are other smuts that well-written and have a steady plot. Whereas mine are all short stories that don't seem to be interesting  
2\. I've run out of ideas, for now.  
3\. I guess this one shot series sucks compared to those made by other Queenies. Either I quit writing here; or I'm not really good at writing fiction.
> 
> So far it's confusing. Any ideas/suggestions are welcome, as well as feedback.


	27. Private Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a young guitarist with more to learn, you get to have a tall, curly man as your instructor for a day. Not only he's tall and curly, he's got a hidden charm and appeal that you can't resist.  
Or can you?
> 
> (Early 80s Brian May x fem reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned in the previous chapter that I really wanted to quit writing because I think I suck at writing smutfics - or fanfics in general for that matter. 
> 
> I guess I can't quit, so here's a slightly edited version of one of my Wattpad one shots.

To become a music teacher has been your dream. You've been playing guitar as a child, and most of your influences range from Chuck Berry to Brian May to Jennifer Batten. Specifically, you have a soft spot for Mr May, whose homemade guitar has fascinated you for a few years. Your parents are quite supportive of your aspiration to teach music for kids; after all, they love good music as you do, and you owe your tastes to them.

On the last day of school as summer is approaching, an unexpected news has been announced to you by your parents: Brian will be your guitar instructor recommended by your father who is good friends with him. You've been also informed that you will begin guitar classes a week after school is over for the summer break, and that you will get to stay in his home for a month.

Day one with him got pretty awkward for a start. You've returned home, only to find out that he is scheduled to visit there. After a fresh shower, you've decided to wear something comfortable: your favorite dress shirt that almost touches your knees and your bedroom slippers. The doorbell rings, and you check on the little spyglass to make sure that it's him who's visiting. A tall, lanky young man with a dark cloud of curls reaching to his shoulders; he's wearing a jacket over a button-up shirt and loose jeans, and of course his pair of white clogs that really makes him stand to almost seven feet. He has his own guitar with him as well. As soon as you open the door, it's as if you fell from a tree but staying mid-air. He introduces himself as politely as he can, offering a handshake to which you accept. Your hands suddenly look tiny and fragile being held by his own that are large, with his tapering, long fingers. Brian's innocent charm pulls you so strongly that you can't help but make eye contact with him. Once you introduce your name to him, he gives off a smile and says: "What a lovely name you have", and the smile happens to be the most beautiful smile you've seen in a man - warm, charming and can make you fall for him in less than a second.

You remain there standing for a moment, until he asks: "So... where would you like to do the lessons, Y/N?" Getting back to your senses, you tour him around the house a bit, taking the stairs and ending up on your rather spacious bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable in my favorite couch, Mr May", you offer your beloved couch for him to sit on. He looks around the room and notices your telescope, your guitar, and your collection of vinyl records and cassettes. "You're not into the newer music, are you?" You smile, saying "Well, I really love the music my parents listen to. I only have a few favorite songs from my decade." Seeing that he has noticed your guitar, you ask if you can take it for today's session, which he agrees to. The first thirty minutes of the sessions pass, and you've been less than nervous from earlier. But Brian is very gentlemanly and considerate that he has to ask you why you're very nervous. You can't tell why. He smiles and assures you that this will be an informal teaching session. Then he lets you play whatever you have in mind. You could do chords, but can't do that plucking thing.

"Ah... I can teach you how to do that method," he flashes an adorable grin as if he knows what to do next. "Do you think the two of us can fit in your couch?" There's a small tinge of mischief in his voice as he asks that question. That seat is just enough for one to have a snuggle for the night. No sirree, two can't fit in there. "But how can I fit in there when you're already taking up space, Mr May?" you giggle. Anyway, you try your best to squeeze in beside him, except that your guitar had to be placed on the coffee table. Not really as comfy as you expect.

"Let's see if we can continue in this way..." Brian then slowly demonstrates the plucking method, playing an A minor tune. "By the way, that's a nice Guild guitar, mister" your eyes brighten at how pretty his acoustic guitar is. Maybe one of these days you'll get yourself a Guild too.

Once he begins playing the chords slowly, you find yourself watching his long, tapering fingers dance up and down the guitar strings... his toned forearms... his half-unbuttoned khaki shirt... and those dark curls falling over his handsome face are all becoming a sensual image. So sensual that you feel your heart skipping a beat and a moistening warmth between your legs.

"Y/N... Y/N..." Brian snaps you back to reality as he sees you staring blankly, "Hmmm, I think we should get a bit of some space here. Not a good idea either to continue this session, is it?" he says, a tone of frustration in his deep, soft voice.

Since you're falling deeper and deeper for him, the thought of sitting on lap randomly comes to mind. "M-maybe... if I can sit on your lap and guide me while playing my guitar, we... can proceed?" You're obviously getting into trouble now.

He gives you a sly yet charming smirk. "You're welcome to be on my lap, babe..."

"Babe? I'm sorry, did you just call me babe?" Your face gets all flustered in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, it's just the two of us here, love," he makes a gesture for you to come sit on his lap. His warm hazel eyes are sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight as he smiles while you obey his request.

As he lets you hold your guitar, you blush fiercely, feeling something on him.

"You know what, sir... just teach me the plucking method, and you can play me like this guitar later," you softly blurt out. His warm breath sends a tingle down your body. "I do apologize for that inappropriate bulge, sweetie," he quivers.

"No... I actually don't mind rubbing your bulge like this..." you giggle. Brian does his best to keep up teaching you the basics for another fifteen minutes, and you manage to pick it up so easily.

"Can we pause for a break, sir?" you ask, putting down your guitar on the coffee table nearby.

"Yes... p-please... I'm so fuckin' hard now."  
In a second, Brian wraps his arms around you and his hands lift up your shirt dress upwards; you didn't intend to wear any bra today. And then you sink into him as he kisses and nibbles your neck with his warm, moist lips. You manage to slip your hands on your lace panties to pull it down.

Having his throbbing bulge tease your pussy lips and arse only made you feel hotter that you unbutton your thin dress shirt open. He takes advantage by caressing your bare waist, making you moan softly. His fingers glide up and down your bare skin just as how they were on your guitar earlier. Then his hands move upwards to your firm tits, kneading on them and his fingers flick your hard nipples as if strumming them.

More moans and whimpers come from you and he increases them by gliding his hands down to your pussy, pulling your lacy panties aside. You gasp at his touch, and you suddenly turn around to face him, pulling down his shorts to free his throbbing hardness.

"No! Not now..." Badly he wants to tease you more, but you feel that his cock should be given attention. Quickly you tease your clit with his cock's swelling tip, then slowly slide his hardened length into your moist love hole.

"Oh Y/N... you feel s-so tight and g-good...!!" Moans Brian in a slightly higher pitch.

"I know you need this, sir..." you smile between heavy panting as you go up and down his cock rhythmically. He holds onto your jiggling breasts to strum on your nipples again, doing so until he can feel he's getting close.

You manage to rub your clit to make things worse, and both your moans go together as you cum, then you get to pull yourself out of his cock to watch his creamy cum spill over his veiny shaft, a few drops landing on the fuzzy hair of his lower belly.

His gorgeous face is an orgasmic bliss, eyes closed and his mouth sexily agape before biting his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit short.


	28. Golden Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet afternoon with the curly-haired astrophysicist you're assisting for leads to something sweeter - and passionate.
> 
> (Current Brian May x fem reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, sweet smut I wrote originally for Wattpad.

An assistant researcher for Dr Brian May is your profession. Like him, you happen to be an astronomy enthusiast, thanks to you being a space nerd since childhood - with Sailormoon* and Princess Leia as your fictional heroes, and Margaret Hamilton** and Katherine Johnson*** being the real-life counterparts once you started high school. Now as a professional, you couldn't be any more fortunate to be working with another astronomy - and musical - hero that you've been a fan of for years, as well as the band he's a part of.

Such a gentleman he is. Especially on weekends, he would let you stay in his home since you live in the city, which isn't your cup of tea. Air pollution and light pollution all at once. Being in his abode whenever you get the chance is quite a relief, where the days run slow and the nights come earlier, and longer. This particular Saturday is lovely, being in the middle of springtime. Dr May decides to take you to his rooftop observatory, and you have never bothered to visit this part of his house. The two of you eventually get to the rooftop: a large telescope, a desk and a chair, a loveseat couch, and the open ceiling where you can see the gold-and-pink sky.

Such a lovely sunset to end this beautiful day. And you're with the man you admire and respect. Though lately you seem to be falling deeper and deeper in love with him. The lust for him came next after that one day where he was reading a book with you on your laptop, and you noticed that his shirt was open. Hairy guys aren't really your type. So are the more mature ones, those who have been there, done that. But not Brian. He doesn't seem to be an 'aging man'; more of a matured person whose charm has never faded from his younger, dark-haired days. That was the Brian May you've been crushing on as a teen. Apart from his bandmates with strikingly contrasting looks - Freddie the dark one, Roger the ideal blonde Adonis, and John with his mysterious persona - you had a massive crush for the whole band that is Queen. Only that curly, tall guy is where you have that soft spot for.

Right now, you find yourself looking at Brian as he adjusts his telescope, which brings a sudden naughty connotation - your mind wishes that his cock is as big and long as that telescope.

Brian then looks at you as you let out a small giggle, asking what's got into you. With your face fiercely blushing, you try to control yourself, you tell him it's nothing. Coming close to him, you ask if you can try out the telescope that he had just finished setting up. He agrees, and you position yourself near the eyepiece. He adds that there's a first-quarter moon that has come out quite early, so he goes up behind you to point the telescope to where the first-quarter crescent is.

He's so warm, and his gentle, deep voice vibrates beautifully as you feel it from behind. Beautiful and sensual at once. You just want to rub your round ass against him too.

But everything is too sweet right now, you thought. His sweetness is too much for you that you almost lose those dirty thoughts of fellating him until the night comes down.

"Lovely, isn't it?" he remarks in his oh-so-soft accent, looking at you. You only nod in reply, also smiling. Dr May then pulls the loveseat couch from one side of the small observatory so you both can get more comfortable. You get to snuggle with him as you sit, expecting that this could be the perfect moment to tell how you feel about him.

Looking at him has been a mix between admiration and infatuation. And it's the Golden Hour, the most magical part of the day whenever you are with this hot musician-scientist that you've been admiring for so long.

As he's adjusting the telescope, you ask him: "Can I say something?" He smiles, saying, "Go on, love. I'll be listening." You then take a deep breath. "Well, being your assistant for five years has been a fulfilling experience, and personally, I have so much respect for you. And in those few years, I've learned a lot, I suppose..." then you get quiet, resting your head on his arm, holding it gently.

Brian pauses, his face somehow blushing from your compliment. "Thanks for being here with me, Y/N." he whispers as he takes your hand. His hand was warm, ever so warm and although a bit hardened from years of playing guitar, still soft. "Aww... you're so sweet, Doctor," you close your eyes feeling your hand dominated by his, then you blurt out in a whisper, "You're so sweet and so kind, and a gentleman... I love you". Now you're getting more honest that you stammer: "Actually... I... I think I'm in love with you, my dear Doctor May."

He couldn't believe what you've said. "Oh God, you... you love... me? What does this mean?" You turn to look into his eyes, so warm, almost like pale gold. "Yes, I am in love with you. Like, in a romantic kind of way. Your intelligence, kindness, talent, awkwardness, perseverance... these things made me so deeply in love with you. And I'm not lying." Then you blush hard, turning your face away from him in embarrassment. Brian giggles, pulling you closer and hugs you. "You're a charmer. An absolute charmer." He plants a moist kiss on your forehead. You're so shocked by this, staring at him in the eye for a brief moment. And from there you see the most beautiful man you have ever been in love with. Brian unexpectedly leans his face so close to you, putting his moist rosy lips on yours in a soft yet deep kiss. The sweetness of his kiss only melts you more, allowing him to slowly leave a trail of kisses from your lips down to your neck. You could only purr in response as your hands slip into his shirt, feeling the little curls of hair on his chest. Brian coos into your ear: "What a sweet doll you are, so wonderful and loveable..." He pulls back, smiling sweetly at you. "Allow me to make you more comfortable, Y/N..." His large hands peel off your cardigan, showing your subtly transparent button-up shirt. He blushes as he sees your perky nipples visibly poking through the fabric. "You don't need to be shy, my darling man," you smile at him while removing his shirt buttons. "Oh Y/N... you don't need to do this for me. All I want now is to give back what you deserve," Brian says, continuing to strip you slow until you're naked in front of him. Then he takes off his opened shirt, his rough jeans and his boxers. Your eyes immediately scan his body - all the way from his cute nipples up to his already hardened cock. What an irresistible sight to behold.

As the two of you are both naked, hearing each other's breathing, you stare at the him for the first time in such a magnificent form. And he still has a gorgeous body. The warmth of your naked bodies seem to surround you. Brian takes you back in his arms, his rosy lips on yours again. He gets on his knees with you while he leaves moist kisses on your shoulders and neck. Finally laying you on the cool wooden floor, he bends over you then continues to leave more kisses on your bare skin as if he is worshipping your body. Your breathing gets shaky as Brian kisses his way down to your thighs.

"Ah, think I should go back from the top. Perhaps I'm a bit fast..." He pauses, letting his eyes revel in awe of your naked form: long, lustrous hair; clear, smooth skin; the alluring curves of your breasts, hips and bottom; the soft bush of pubes surrounding your womanhood; and a pair of elegant legs. Brian breathes deeply, slowly coming down over you then props himself above you on his arms. You're speechless seeing this fine figure of a man approaching you in the most sensual yet lovingly way. As you look into his glistening hazel eyes, you cling to his neck and your lips welcome his kiss again. He tastes and smells so sweet that you moan softly while in that slow kiss. Then he makes a soft moan too, responding to your soft lips, while his hands slide your waist and hips, up and down.

You quiver, staring at the rosy sky through the opened ceiling window as he goes slow, trailing moist kisses on your neck and ear. The curly Brian then goes down to kiss your chest, and then gently plays with your soft breasts, squishing them together, then begins sucking on both nipples as slow and deep as he can. Your toes curl, purring and moaning his name in between trembling pants while your fingers playing with his gray-silver curls. The feel of his warm, wet mouth on your erect nipples seems not to leave even if he's now kissing your tummy, and then gives your navel the attention it deserves, kissing and licking around it. You lay there on the bare wooden floor, eyes watering at the almost tantric way Dr May is pleasuring you with love.

"It's already five..." Brian whispers with his face over your lower tum, pausing a bit to look at the oldish wall clock above his desk, then turns to see you smiling weakly at him. He licks his lips and smiles back - a sexy, brooding smirk on his not-so-aged handsome face as he crouches and takes your thighs with his huge hands. You readily spread out your legs for him, feet massaging his back. He continues placing his moist kisses on your inner thighs, eliciting more whimpers and faint moans from you. He purrs on your soft bush of pubes before spreading your pussy lips apart with his thumb. All you could say was a long, soft mewing of "Bri... Bri..." as he kisses each labia, and then immediately licks your throbbing clit.

All of your worries in the world had been swept away by this sweet, sensual, comforting gesture your favorite mentor is giving you. Brian decides to take all his time to do this slow worship out of love for you. He understands you deserve all of this having gone through a bitter breakup (which you told him randomly in tears) and the times you felt ugly (that you sometimes would tell him half-jokingly). Meanwhile, you can't think of anything else as he is eating you out, fingers lingeringly caressing your nipples still moist from Brian's earlier suckling. Then you ask in a whimper, "Brian...?"

He looks at you, still tasting your clit.

"Would you mind..." you continue, "if you cum inside me...?"

"Anything my wonderful assistant would like, I will do for you, my lovely," he chuckles, then stops eating you as you feel your clit getting more sensitive. Brian gets up, seeing his cock already throbbing hard with a tiny drop of pre-cum on the rosy tip. "Oh, dear. I think this chap is already excited," you both giggle at his silly humor, but it isn't for too long as he rubs his tip on your clit. Then slides it down, and slowly Brian enters you; you gasp at the feel of his healthy, throbbing manhood entering your warm tightness before he slides it out a bit then goes back in. As he does his sensually slow lovemaking, Brian bends down again on you in a French kiss, and both your tongues sluggishly rub on each other. Breaking off the kiss, you breathe, "You're the most wonderful and sexiest kisser, Dr May..." He responds by letting his cock tip touch that spot that makes you loudly gasp. "I think you are more of a sexy kisser, Y/N," he grins. Each deep, rhythmic thrust sends you to the need to cum, and his heavy panting can tell likewise. It is already getting dark, and Brian couldn't hold himself any longer. You cling to his neck tighter as both your soft moans fill the room; Brian does cum inside you while your body trembles in orgasm, closing his eyes. You moan with him just as you see the sexy face he pulls off.

You and Brian remain there on the floor, with you in his arms. Then he kisses your cheek. "Let's have a bath and a dinner, and then I'll have you in my arms up until the whole night..." he says with a smile as both of you watch the rosy golden sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Author's notes-  
*Sailormoon was my childhood hero, and she's still my favorite.  
**Margaret Hamilton is a known computer engineer who is known to have worked with NASA, and wrote the entire source code used to launch the Apollo 11 mission on July 1969.   
***Katherine Johnson is known as a brilliant mathematician and researcher at NASA. She was the inspiration for the film "Hidden Figures".
> 
> Someone suggested if I could do a threesome smut. Actually, I have one in the works, and it will be published soon.


	29. Twice The Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circa 1982. In which female reader and her female best friend meet Brian May backstage after Queen wraps up another smashing gig for their 'Hot Space' tour. Now they both fancy him, and what will ensue will definitely be hotter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only difficulty I have here is that the female reader's friend is also nameless, and that there's no known abbreviation or acronym to identify, so I've used usual pronoun 'she' from time to time.  
And to add, I don't know where or how I get these smutfic ideas although they come in pieces.

Backstage at a Queen concert for their Hot Space tour, August 1982. Show has just ended. You're with your best friend, who is a massive Queen fan like you, and have been in close ties since high school. Tonight has been the luckiest for the two of you since you received two backstage passes courtesy of another friend who works for the touring crew. She promised you earlier that you both will get to meet Brian May after the concert.

She is as excited as you are, and you both seem to have dressed enough for Brian to be distracted - you're wearing a tank top covered under an unbuttoned shirt and shorts that reach to the middle of your thighs; she's in her tank top, with a vest over it, and a denim skirt that barely reaches to her knobby knees. After half an hour of waiting by Brian's dressing room, the door opens. Brian greets you and smiles, despite the fact that he looks tired somewhat. "Come in", he says invitation. Not hesitating for a bit, you both go inside the small room. Only his stage clothes, his trusty guitar, and a few bags were there. A table can be seen as well, with a few bottles of water and some snacks. She finds a bench to sit on, which you do so, followed by Brian who sits on a chair. It's also noticeable that his face brightened up upon meeting the two of you - possibly it's the short shorts you're wearing... or her teasing skirt.

Then a moment of silence, until Brian had to break the ice. "One of our crew told me she'll introduce me to you, am I right?" You immediately reply with the same level of enthusiasm you've had earlier: "Ah, yes... she knows we're fans and wanted to see you guys live. It was very lovely of her to do. I couldn't believe it, sir." Your friend chimes in. "Definitely. It's a real pleasure to meet you, Brian." Then she goes on to ask, "So... we somehow know that the tours are looking great so far, but how was the album for you?"

Sighing, Brian says: "I can't go to that part. Touring has been really amazing, I should say. But I can't talk about how we made the album..."

"It's definitely fine if you don't want to talk about it. Or if you want, you can. We won't tell anyone else." It seems to you now that he isn't fine all this time. "I can, but it's not easy to tell you." She assures him, "Bottling up your feelings won't help. And we'll just listen." Brian sighs again, then tells the two of you how the album was planned to be, ending up in a few arguments that nearly made the band to call it a day.

While he's talking, you can see the small bump between his dark jeans, and you lean over to her, telling what you see.

"His bulge", you quickly whisper in her ear. Being so close for so long, you both have been fancying him along with John (aka Mr Deacon the bassman) as you both have a taste for handsome nerds. Even before this concert, the two of you have already fantasized a scenario where you both suck off either Brian or John in some room backstage. In fact, these two men have been the subject of those afternoon conversations you've had with her, while going into adulthood. There were also those times where she'd let you see some photos of the two nerdy rockers in their tight-fitting trousers. Sometimes you both wonder how well-endowed these men must be in the flesh.

She replies silently by turning to you with a knowing wink. In the back of your mind, you can tell that he's got a pretty huge cock once it gets hard. Maybe, just maybe, a good wank will make him feel better. Or better yet, his cock to be licked and sucked by two Queenies who have been crushing _and lusting_ over him for a long time.

"Now, I don't know if this is the end of the band for us. I'm just really confused..." Brian buries his face in his hands. She stands up to comfort him, patting on his shoulder. "Oh, come on. All these pressure will pass in time. We get that Freddie wanted to try something different, and-"

"Not only that", Brian adds, "it seems to myself, Rog and Deaky that Fred has been hanging out in the clubs more frequently. We've been also told that it's quite dangerous, and that new disease, you know..."

The mere mention of that "new disease". It's as if your guts have been tied up upon hearing it. Lately there have been reports of people - especially those who are engaging in homosexual relations - have been found dead in numbers. Cures or any treatments are yet to be discovered. Just the mention of this nearly killed your hidden intention to give Mr May a hot blowjob in this small room. As you think of a way to suck his cock without even a small chance of contracting the dreaded disease, you notice a small bump from the front pocket of your small bag. Slipping a hand through it, you find 3 small packets of condoms that you bought a few months back from the neighborhood drugstore. It was for your first time with a former boyfriend who proved to be mediocre in the ways of lovemaking. Anyways, you had to keep the spare ones, just in case - but not really for the reason that you'll be shagging a hot bloke like Mr May. Maybe this would be the safe way, at least. Oh, the fun you and your Queenie friend will have.

Luckily, your horniness has been revitalized thanks to seeing that packet of condom. You hold his hands, asking: "Well, we can't control our friends' decisions. But we hope he takes care of himself too."

"Shall we do something for you to make you feel better, sir?" She asks.

"Perhaps you ladies can talk about anything you'd like to bring up." He smiles; there's relief in his face somehow.

You can't help it any longer - the bulge has been distracting you for several minutes now. "Forgive us for being a bit cheeky, but... do you need to get comfortable first before we can chat more... or anything? Because, um, your-"

"Yes? What is it about me?"

"We mean, if you need a change of clothes... we can wait here." She's trying to be as polite as she can, then blurts out: "Because to be quite frank with you, we can see that your trousers look a bit... tight."

His face goes flushed red. "M-my... trousers?" He looks down to his crotch, only to see that it's so noticeable. "Oh no, I'm sorry! Sometimes it really goes against my will. Luckily my guitar covers it up if I notice it."

"Mr May, there's no need to be shy about having a big bulge", you smile. "Apparently, we've heard from our French penpals that Freddie made a nice remark about your member a few years back..." You say with confidence. She nods in agreement. He blushes more. "It's... um... that's just Freddie being his naughty self, you know, for a laugh."

You continued: "Again, if you forgive us for being rather bold with this... myself and my friend would like a proof that you have a big cock as Freddie said. We won't tell anyone else once we get out of here." She quickly checks the door to see if it's locked - it's only closed, so she presses the small button at the middle of the doorknob, making sure to lock it, then says: "Yes, sir- I mean, please, Mr May... we only want a proof here", she says nervously.

"A proof...? Don't make think that-" Brian is getting uneasy yet there's a look in his face that he is interested to know what you two ladies mean. "Are you trying to make me prove what Freddie said about my... cock?" His face has gone a subtle red now.

The two of you nod to agree. He looks down to his jeans, seeing his bulge totally visible through the thick denim. "Oh fuck there's my boner..." Brian starts giggling, blushing more. You and your friend are now wide-eyed as he laughs at his own predicament. "I think it's your fault, you two!" he laughs again, "Alright, alright... it is big, since you wanted a solid proof."

You're starting to feel cheekier. "There's only the three of us in this room." She smirks: "Whatever happens in Mr May's dressing room, stays in his dressing room, right?" Smiling devilishly, you reply, "Yes indeed!" Then she whispers in your ear: "Let's show him our tits for starters." Good idea to seduce him, you thought. That's when you loosen your jacket, showing off your tank top; your nipples are already perky as you intended not to wear a bra for this day. So is your friend too once she unzips her vest open. His eyes darken upon the sight of you and your friend, both busty, with nipples poking through the fabric of the tops you two are wearing.

He gulps a lump down his throat. "Shit, you two are getting me turned on. But, just like I said earlier, there's a disease going on, and-"

Quickly you slip out one of the condom packets from your bag. "Not to worry, Mr May. We have this. We like to play it safe." Your friend playfully tugs at the front hem of her top, trying to tease the curly guitarist. "To be pretty blunt with you, Mr May, this is the effect your bulge has on us".

A sudden loud knock on the door interrupts the conversation, making you both startled. "They'll be out in a few minutes!" shouts Brian, obviously getting excited for what's to happen. "A few minutes?" You ask, getting worried. "Don't worry, I always tell them that everyone who gets to meet me, gets to have a bit of something to eat. Sometimes there are those who eat slow", he points to the basket of breads and crisps at a nearby table.

Feeling relieved, your friend goes: "We had some chips earlier, so we're not that hungry yet." Then you add: "And it's you who's making us hungry, though." He sits on the small couch, legs spread wide, as if willing to submit himself to the two of you who are already hungry indeed for his meat. "You're my guests, after all, and you've been very nice to me." Brian bites his bottom lip - seeing him do this made the heat inside you bubble up.

She sits beside him, and you on his lap. "Okay, just this for once. Just for tonight..." he inhales deeply. The two of you start to caress his face and chest; fuschia and deep red lip marks are imprinted on his flushed, chiseled cheeks... his angular jaw... then his long neck. You even had a chance to kiss his soft, rosy lips, followed by her who gets to kiss the tip of his aquiline nose.

"Never we thought you're quite a dish, Mr May..." she whispers while helping you unbutton his shirt. "My dear friend's quite right - and we think you need some release from the woes you've had with that bloody album", you smile, tugging his shirt and removing the last button from the hole to which it's attached. "Oh god... I think I'll be in trouble now", chuckles Brian; he's now completely seduced by two feminine hands and lips caressing his face, lips, neck and chest. His chest fully is exposed for the you and her now, then with delicate strokes, you both caress the fuzz sparsely covering his smooth skin, going to his brown nipples. "Quite a nice body he has", you remark to her. Quickly the small buds harden as soon as her finger and yours start rubbing them, while continuing to give his gaping mouth slow kisses; her turn then your turn. His eyelids flutter as he whimpers in such a deep, masculine, erotic tone and coupled with his elegant London accent. The bulge in his jeans had increased in length as you both keep licking and sucking Mr May's broad chest and hard, sensitive nipples. Meanwhile your hands are just as busy too; the left hand running through the dark ringlets of his luscious hair and the right is caressing his flat, toned belly. She is now disassembling the buckle of his belt and opening the pale copper-colored zipper of his jeans, uncovering his bulge while covered still in his white briefs. Together you proceed to kiss down his torso and tease the alluring, hairy trail with both your hands. Her lips and your own reach to his navel, where you start licking around it and she licks the rest of his tummy, making him giggle in between his sexy, soft, deep moans. "That tickles...! Oh please... stop... it's not helping... oh god... hnnngh..." Brian's giggles slowly transition back to his gentle whinings as the feel of you and your friend's soft kisses and licks go further down to his pubes; by now his chest and belly are nearly full of faint, smudged lipstick marks.

She assists you in helping him wriggle out of his dark jeans and white briefs, pulling them down to his ankles. While you're both amazed at how long his legs are in real life, his cock is more of a sight to behold - twitching and throbbing hard, sprung up to roughly eight inches*, or possibly almost nine. You can feel its masculine warmth just by looking at it. And his balls are so smooth-looking, tight and waiting to be sucked as much as his hard meat will be. Your friend clears her throat, purring: "Goodness me, he's quite massive!" He looks down to see the two of you staring at his erect manhood while your hands and hers are gliding through his meaty thighs. You look at Brian and remark, "Aha... so what we've been guessing all along is true, _Mr Brian 'Big Cock' May_. Now, if you let us touch it, please?".

With his eyes all hazy, he nods as a yes. Then you rip off the packet of one of the three condoms, pull the near-transparent sheath from the ripped packet, and slide the thin material until the end of it barely touches his dark bush of pubes. "You're quite well-endowed. I mean it, Mr May..." you whisper to him as you poke the covered tip of his cock, to which he gasps in response. "Mmm, he is so sensitive", she remarks. You both pull up your tops; two pairs of soft yet firm tits jiggling as they are released. Again he bites his lip upon seeing your naked, natural breasts and hers, causing his cock to get harder and throb more. "Let's lick those tight balls, Y/N" she says, and immediately the two of you begin to lick his firm balls; this causes Brian to moan louder in a slightly higher pitch, blurting out "oh fuuuuuuuuuuuck" while your tongues lick their way up to his shaft and the tip. She purrs along with you in satisfaction upon hearing his sweet moans and soft growls, then she proceeds to lick up his balls once more while you go lick and kiss his veiled shaft and tip. Brian's metre-long legs tremble and the room is filled with the dirty sounds of your wet mouths, his heavy breathing, and whimpers as he couldn't form words anymore.

Taking turns, you go back to his now swelling balls, sucking one after the other; and she gets to lick his shaft and tip. Some of his pre-cum can be seen through the transparent veil of the condom, and the urge to peel off the condom and taste its saltiness drives the two of you wilder and hornier. Your hands glide back to his trail of pubes and he soon growls more. Not getting satisfied with just licking his shaft, she slides his throbbing, hard length into her mouth until the tip touches her throat. It's an amazingly erotic that you and your best friend have become such virtuoso fellatrices even if this was never done ever in the past. She lets go of his cock, only for you to have your turn as she descends back below you, sucking his balls and licking the base of his hard meat, as if encouraging Brian to moan and growl more to get off his worries.

This is getting too much for him right now; his breathing becoming ragged and a bit faster. With the help of her one free hand, you peel off the condom, freeing his cock to be kissed, licked and sucked for a while until he squirms and begs for you to let him cum. You both stop for a breather, and go on to wank his cock off with your hands as Brian growls and whimpers to an intense orgasm. Globs of warm semen shoot up from the curved, bulbous, reddish tip. The two of you whine seeing how much cum he's squirting out. "Fuck... I'm cumming so much...!", he chuckles, finding it unbelievable that he's unloading quite a lot. You stroke his cock more to spray the thick white liquid on your tits and on hers as well. "His spunk is so warm, Y/N..." says she, taking a small bit of his cum to her mouth, then adds: "Hmm, not bad at all. He is indeed yummy. Try it." You smile, tasting a small glob of it. "So delicious... Mr May not only has a big cock, but also a tasty load of spunk." 

Afterwards you both let Brian nap, allowing yourselves to look for towels, water and soap to clean him and the sweaty bodies of yours and your friend's. He gets up not long after, seeing that his cock had almost shrunk back to its normal size and his shirt still open; he can also see that you both are eating some of the snacks and fruit soda by the table. "Ah, you've cleaned me up. Thanks for your kindness", he smiles as he pulls back his jeans and closes up his shirt except for the last two buttons at the top. You look at him with flirty eyes, saying: "No, sir. We thank _you_ for being such a gentleman..." She adds, winking at him: "...and we must say that you're really wonderful too." Wonderful and so well-endowed, you thought. He sits back on the chair, and then says, "Well, I... I'd really love to return the favor for you lovely ladies." Favor? You look at your friend in curiosity. "We'll be seeing the band next month, I think", you turn to him. Brian had to look at a small calendar on his dressing table. "Ah yes, we will be doing a gig by September. I'll tell our crew lady when to meet you girls again." What you two can only guess, is that Brian will set up another meeting between you, your friend, and him to 'return the favor' as he promised. As to how he will do it remains a question between the both of you while going your way out of the venue going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: this is just imaginary okay? Based on a few pics, we can say that the now Dr May has an impressive bulge, but the actual length of it - either in normal form or erect - is not meant for us Mayniacs to know. *sigh*
> 
> Also this is the first decent threesome smutfic I've done in months. Soon I'll be finishing a foursome smut.


	30. A Taste Of Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which female reader (you!) is in a steady relationship with Brian May (70s era), and it's her first time to make love to him.

"That looks so... adorable."

Brian smiles delightfully, with a naughty twinkle in his hazel eyes, upon seeing your bared pussy once he pulls off your peach cotton panties. A small, bushy patch of pubes almost covers your reddening pussy lips that's aching to be touched for the first time. Earlier this autumn evening, you've been cuddled in his arms for an hour or so, and suddenly the need to touch each other's naked skin drifts into your thoughts. Somehow he knew what you've been thinking, and what a surprise it is.

Never been touched, never been kissed. And this sweet man is the first to kiss you, as well as the first to touch you in places where you can only have access to. You're reclining on the bed in a crouched position; the silky nightshirt you're wearing is opened fully for him. Earlier you've introduced him to your soft breasts and your round, rosy nipples by smothering them on his face then letting him suckle on them. Now that you're so turned on, you're willing for him to take you further. Legs spread apart, you shyly present your unopened honey pot. He notices your pink clit with its moistness and slight throb.

"I'm so, uh, wet. Do you see that?" You look at him with a soft sheepish grin.

A naughty smirk appears from his face, seeing that you are yet to be opened up. "I guess I will have be more careful tonight." He then kisses your soft inner thighs and smiles again, the little fangs showing this time. "Is my beautiful blossom willing to show this boy all the sweet spots? He promises he won't hurt her..." As if those words coming from this adoring, curly young man couldn't turn you even more. Tonight he is wearing only his loose, dark pyjama trousers, but a bump on his crotch is vaguely visible - he is just as lusty as you are, and probably waiting for his turn to be pleasured too.

"I want those pretty lips of yours... all over my pussy... pretty please...?"

Brian obliges, placing his slightly moist kisses on your silky inner thighs, developing into lazy, long licks. Your gasps and whimpers become more frequent, accompanied by your heavy breathing and the steady rising and falling of your bared chest. Every now and then he'd make eye contact - an intense one, so you can't escape from his pretty eyes. Finally his lips glide to your pussy's soft mounds. Hearing that moaning sigh of yours, he looks at you and winks. Then a kiss on your throbbing clit makes you gasp and bite your forefinger. He decides to continue kissing your clit while his warm hands slide to your firm butt, slowly kneading both cheeks. There's no choice but to wrap your ankles around his neck and cascading long, dark, curly tresses, breathing his name through gritted teeth.

And a long lick of your clit follows, sending you to even more sensitivity along with a slightly louder gasp. Seeing your reaction, Brian places another lick, this time on your pink, petal-like labia. He licks them up more, taking in the few drops of your nectar and purring in pleasure at how good you taste. Soon you feel so weak - it's as if you could sink yet still feel like you're afloat, looking again at his eyes intently gazing at you; they seem to glimmer with more lust as he continues to lick up all your juices while still caressing your firm butt.

He then pauses for a breather, telling you: "You taste wonderful... I think I want more." And he rubs your swollen clit, returning to licking your inner pussy lips, also swelling with pinkness. You grip to the bed sheets, whimpering desperately, feet curled up and legs spread wide. Brian keeps up at it, until you shudder in orgasm with a louder moan. He giggles at the sight of your delicate body writhing, his fingers still rubbing your reddened clit. You couldn't tell him anything at this point, just groaning and breathing heavily, and then you eventually descend from the climactic high.

"Bri baby... that was so fucking amazing," you manage say after a few minutes, rubbing your bare tummy and looking at his too obvious erection through his loose trousers. "Shall I give you your reward...?"

"A reward...? But you taste so good I want more." He grins, licking his long fingers smeared with your pussy cream, then rubs your swollen clit and pussy lips again, making you let out yet another gasp as your pussy still feels sensitive - and still craving his tongue. Your body starts to shiver as it hasn't fully recovered from your first orgasm, yet it seems to love his touch, kisses, nibbles and licks. Once more you grip on the sheets, your head tossing sideways while he sloppily licks back and forth on your clit. All of a sudden you start whimpering louder once Brian glides his fingers so delicately against your thighs, and your sweet juices drip more only for his mouth to lap them up. You wanted to tell him that you're about to cum for the second time, but no words can be formed in your brain so hazy with heightened lust and pleasure. Louder and louder your moans get, his constant licking, sucking and caressing on your swelling sex is enough for a more intense orgasm. Your loud moans rings throughout your bedroom; Brian releases his now hard cock to stroke it, watching your body shiver and your face full of orgasmic blissfulness. He licks his lips smeared with your sweet cream while he gazes upon your mildly sweaty naked self squirming on the bed.

As soon as you recover, you notice Brian rising up to pull down his loose pajama trousers to his ankles; a magnificent revelation of such masculine beauty. He bends over you, kissing his way from between your firm breasts to your moist lips. "Now you see how much you've made me so damn hard", he softly says in his warm, velvety deep voice so close to your ear that you could melt into a puddle. Your legs are so numb, and yet you're so ready for his cock to enter your eager, willing love hole. "Please slide your hardness into me, baby...", you whisper, clinging into his broad shoulders. "Tell me if this will hurt... I don't want my sweet girl to be uncomfortable", Brian caresses your cheek then kisses it, "I promise I'll do it slow and gentle." He adjusts his position over you, and you spread your pussy open to show him where your entrance is. He seems a bit worried though, seeing the small, thinly veiled hole.

"I don't care if it will hurt a small bit... _I just want to feel your cock in me_..."

Hearing your sensual words, Brian's worries have disappeared, and he covers his rock-hard length with his pre-cum to make sure it slides into you without any friction. Carefully he makes his way, penetrating through the thin opening of your hole. You feel a slight, sharp sting that you squeal softly while he enters you with great care. Brian feels so warm, so thick as he gradually impales you with his cock. The moist walls inside you welcome his throbbing meat in a tight embrace, and you again whimper, increasing your grip on his shoulders and looking into his darkened eyes. 

Never you've had this feeling of high pleasure before. It's as if with each slow, inward thrust he makes, a hidden side of you has been awakened. You don't want this to end. And then... 

"Ohh!"

You've probably let out the loudest, high-pitched moan you've had, as Brian manages to rub your clit whilst keeping up his slow pace, making sweet, sensual love to you. "More! More! Thrust into me more...!" goes your whimpering plea. Brian increases his pace by an inch, and he's panting and grunting as your pussy feels so tight having wrapped around him. He then adjusts himself; his pale, lean body closer to yours and his arms propped up against the firm mattress. Your legs cling tighter around his torso, moaning in a higher pitch now; but he muffles you by a deep kiss, tongues touching and eyes locked into each other. The hazel orbs of his have become passionately intense, poring through your soul. Quickly the kiss is broken for you to tell him:

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Please pour out your cum on my body... please!!" You've been aching to see how Brian will shoot his load _this_bad. Soon he thrusts faster in and out of your love hole, and with him you scream as you cum once more. Immediately he withdraws his cock out of you; through your hazy eyes and continuous moaning, you see him spill out thick ropes of his creamy seed, on your belly up to the middle of your breasts. An erotic sight to behold. Brian cleans you up minutes later and he joins you in bed, naked as you are and scooping you into his arms while you drift off to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my best to make this sweet and sensual as I can muster. Btw not all women bleed when they have sex for the first time, and there is no such thing as 'virginal blood'. Sources [here](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/teens/ask-experts/why-didn-e2-80-99t-my-vagina-bleed-the-first-time-i-had-sex) and [here](https://www.nhs.uk/common-health-questions/sexual-health/does-a-woman-always-bleed-when-she-has-sex-for-the-first-time/). 
> 
> Additional note: <s>I'm really, really sorry that I need to stop on story number 30. Having read and reread all the other one shots I've made here, I've come to the realization that I'm such a horrible writer of smut - I can't provide a good plot and what you've been reading is what I can really write so far. Now I'm not sure if I could go on adding 9 more (planning on making this a 39-story compilation).</s>
> 
> EDITED ADDITIONAL NOTE: Apologies for the previous note. I just really have a bad case of writer's block due to work and other commitments. Thing is, I love being creative. Yet I can be my worst critic so there it is.


	31. A Thing Worth Overdoing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A famous rockstar has a favorite adage: "If a thing is worth doing, it's worth doing to the max".
> 
> And he proves it to you - not just onstage, but also in the art of foreplay.
> 
> (1998 era Brian May x female reader smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mayniac recently messaged me via Instagram and said she misses me writing BM smut. She's in love/lust with the 1998 Bri, so I'm back again with a new smutty short story.

Ever since you and Brian have gotten back together after several months of being apart, he seems to be much closer to you than it was before. Especially for a few nights recently, he would spoon you into his arms as you drift off to sleep. That's when you realize how much you've missed him too. Like, so bad. Those previous months had you craving for his warmth, his touch, his kisses - like being wrapped around those lean arms and be surrounded in his mild fragrance after his evening bath, and being covered in his soft, moist kisses and tingling nibbles on your bare skin when things get more passionate.

But what you really miss the most from him, is when he plays with your most sensitive parts: your soft, firm boobs and your round nipples that easily perk up to hardness, either when bared or when he licks or sucks them; your butt, just as soft as your breasts, which he loves to pinch and slap with his huge hands until the cheeks turn a pale red; and, of course, your clit - that small, rosy bud that he also loves to lick and suck, until you writhe and sob as you orgasm. Clearly, it appears to you that Brian is more of someone who loves to give and worship your body so lovingly, and yet loves the reciprocation you give to him.

Earlier today, you've accompanied him to a record shop for a meet-and-greet and autograph sessions for his new album; and while watching him do a few minutes of sampling a few songs, a sudden feeling of heat comes to you - he's getting slightly sweaty in his black tank top and jeans. The thought of taking him and ripping his top off is so tempting that you come up with an idea, so you had to leave home earlier while he signs a few autographs more.

After a fresh shower, you decide to head to the bedroom naked, with the thin blanket covering you up but makes the curves of your butt visible through the linen. Just waiting for Bri Bri to come home and make him horny - or maybe he is horny but reserving it till he arrives.

Waking up from your short nap, you find him already there in the bedroom, in his boxers and obviously fresh from the bath and the dark curls a bit damp. Damn, he may be hitting his early fifties but his body still has the leanness of twenty years ago but now he has gained a bit of flesh, along with a nice distribution of fuzzy hair on his arms and a bit more chest - hairy enough to be the sexy beast he is.

"So... you've left me early in the record store just for this...?" Brian sexily raises an eyebrow and smirks as he climbs on to the bed. You giggle in response, allowing him to pin you down and dominate you there. His scent surrounding you may smell of the shea butter bath soap he used earlier, but the smell of it becomes intoxicating; his dark curls like curtains over your face, and you're breathless for a moment as you remain staring into the sparkling hazel orbs of Brian's bedroom eyes.

Without a word, he immediately wraps your lips into his, and you just want to sink into the mattress feeling how soft, wet and hot his lips and mouth are. Meanwhile, his hands gripped with yours slide to your wrists. As he deepens the slow, sensual kiss, he manages to bind one of them to the bedpost, using a long piece of lacy cloth that's been hanging there. Then your other wrist is tied next with the same cloth. Seeing that your wrists are tied securely - not too tight though - Brian giggles while his tongue penetrates into your mouth, knowing that you're fully under his control now. This dominance he has is so rare, and it heightens your lust whenever he's on top of you. Now, it's quite different - you know that he'll do things to you as he pleases yet you're not sure what will happen, and how he will exactly do these things you've been expecting.

Slowly he breaks off the deep kiss, staring into your eyes. Then he crawls over you to check again the binding around your wrists. As he does this, you bask in the mildly fragrance from his curly-haired armpits and chest; the urge to reach to those pits and run your fingers through the dark curls increase the bubbling heat between your legs. But then you manage to kiss between his chest, to which he softly gasps in reaction.

"Mmmhmm... that was quick, but I don't think you'll be licking more of me as you're all mine now. Completely mine." The tone of Brian's voice at the last part becomes deeper, like a purring sound, yet so delicious and sinful as fuck. Then he flashes that sexy grin as he comes back to begin pleasing your naked body. Moist, soft kisses land on your lips again, and on he goes to your neck, especially the sensitive side of it that makes you whine and beg for more. He hums, making gentle smacking sounds as he now kisses your collarbone and across your shoulders. And finally, Brian pulls down the thin sheet covering your nakedness down to your belly. Gently he grips on your sides as he marvels at how smooth your skin is and how natural your curves are; the soft swell of your breasts and the slight curve of your waist has him gulping a lump down his throat and licking his plump lips.

Brian goes back to kissing the sensitive spot between your neck and jawline, having you gasp and whine. Then he whispers: "I love it how you get so desperate for me, kitten." With that, he traces his long forefinger up and down your throat, followed by slow nibbles down the side of it, going down between your breasts. His huge hands are so warm yet dominant as they carefully cup your tits. His moist kisses go around the sides of each breast; you quiver and softly bite your bottom lip while looking down at him. Once more, Brian looks into your eyes, ever so intense, as he rubs both your hardening nipples now. You just know, that through his gaze, he silently wants you to watch him play with your boobs and you feel like wanting to cum already as Brian begins to lick around your areolas. More and more you get sensitive, whining and squirming through his slow foreplay.

Next, he squeezes both your boobs together, and Brian flicks his tongue against your nipples. The pitch of your whines gradually increase with each flick of his tongue, to which he goes a bit faster, almost lashing on the swollen round buds. Yes, it feels so, so sensitive, almost aching, but it's so good. You moan curses, then his name, calling him 'daddy' as you both have agreed, and that he also likes. A loud gasp escapes your lips as he sucks one boob while pinching the oh-so-hard nipple on the other; you start to pant as if you're waiting to cum from just having your tits licked and suckled. Then he starts to rub up and down your crotch slowly; the growing bulge teasing your sex through the linen sheet. Your other boob is suckled just as slow as he has done earlier; such an expert, he seems to be, and you can tell that he's enjoying seeing you mew and pant to orgasm. More sucking, licking and some gentle biting brings you eventually to cum - just like that one night the previous year, yet this one now has you whining with even more passion. 

Afterwards, Brian momentarily gets up to sip some water from a glass placed at the bedside, obviously refreshing his mouth and lips. Of course, he isn't done yet. While he's refreshing himself, you notice that his boner had gotten so, so hard that his boxers look funny with a mini-tent going on.

"Ahh... you see now how fucking hard you've made me?" He giggles upon having his erection noticed. "And you've made my clit throb like crazy", you said, while trying to pull down his boxers with just your toe. Brian finishes his glass of water, and pulls the rest of the skimpy clothing to help you. Before your eyes is one hard rod of his cock, veiny and somehow pulsating, waiting to be sucked and licked too. He goes back to the bed, and pulls down the rest of the sheet covering your bottom half and spreading your smooth legs apart to find your pussy - freshly shaved and already dripping wet with your tangy juices. To prolong the tease, Brian nibbles and licks his way down your soft tummy and belly button that makes you catch your breath once more and arch your body and writhe, before going all the way down to your smooth inner thighs. By the time he gets there, he gently sucks on each of them and your clit throbs more in agony. Placing your legs on his broad shoulders, Brian first sniffs your wetness through the reddish outer lips of your pussy and teases through the soft flesh with the tip of his aquiline nose. Then he giggles, lightly tracing the vertical slit before prying it open to expose the pink bud of your clitoris.

Again you quiver at the skillful touch he has, and you sigh his name multiple times as if it were a chant, beckoning him to lick you and finger-fuck your swelling pussy. With the same light touch, his wet tongue glides through the outer and inner lips of your soaked core; spreading your entrance wide, Brian dips his tongue into your flavorful nectar. All throughout his teasing act, you moan out a loud "fuck" and groan as you're also sensitive down there. Immediately Brian starts to lick his way up and down your clit, followed by a long, slow upward motion on your vertical gap that causes you to wrap your legs around his neck and upper back. As for his hands, they're gently clinging to your boobs that are rising and falling along with your heavy breaths, squeezing the nipples. Now he sinks his tongue deeper into your warm core, with faint, slurping sounds. Then he lets go of one of your breasts, and takes two of his tapering fingers to slide inside your gaping honey pot. Your body shivers, toes curled up tight, and you just want to hold on to that dark cloud of curls, tugging the ringlets even, despite knowing that your wrists are still bound to the bedpost above your head. Brian pushes his fingers an inch deeper into you, moving them around as he slobbers all over your reddened pussy. And another orgasm takes over you; thin trails of tears spill from the corner of your eyes as you convulse into a writhing mess. But Brian's fingers are still stuck inside your hole, not letting you come completely down. He rubs your clit again with his nose, and you squeal in surprise as you continue to quiver at the mercy of his sensual touch.

"A wonderful, filthy you are. Shall I make you moan and scream for me all night?" He gives you a wink and another grin, eyes directly at yours. Back again to your clit, he makes circular movements with his tongue around the protruding bud, letting more of his saliva drip into your hole. You're now softly sobbing as he does it so good - so good that it's too much for your poor, sore pussy to bear. Yet you want this so bad! 

His soaked fingers push in and out of your pussy hole, and with each inward move, they go even deeper. Your moans transition to screams of ecstasy as you come close to yet another orgasm. It's much more intense, and you scream and squirm on the bed as Brian can't stop lapping at your creamy juices. You can only sob and whine through your third climax. Brian lets you take a breather as he kneels on the bed, stroking his stiff cock to make it harder while watching your hot naked body convulsing still.


	32. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire AU and soft smut inspired from a moodboard by [mephisto92](https://bit.ly/36PO2jg) and prompt by [redspecialstardust](https://redspecialstardust.tumblr.com/post/185413595230/queen-moodboard-vampirebrian-by-day-he-rests) via Tumblr - set in the middle of the Victorian era, wherein our curly guitar boy is a lonesome nobleman who is awake once the sun sets down and sleeps before sunrise; and you, female reader, is a young woman lost in the woods, one chilly afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try doing a Queen AU with a good dash of soft and sensual smut, okay. It's just that the idea of imagining the 1970s Mr May as a vampire is so, so tempting! *silently cries in lust*

The sun casts a soft golden glow through the nearly bared trees as you walk through the woods that afternoon; no knowledge of where exactly you are going, only wanting freedom. You've decided to be far away from your austere, conservative, noble family despite that you love them dearly. And your parents were recently shocked and dismayed over your growing interest in those French stereocards you've purchased from that vacation in Paris some months back. They thought you've been 'seduced by the devils'. The romantic novels have bored you, and you longed to read about astronomy, marvel at paintings, read about folklore from different places, and the new art you've found called stereoscopy.

Today you've lied to your family about attending an art exhibit, when in truth, you've ordered a carriage to take you somewhere outside the city. A woodland area you once have been to as a child. Alighting from the carriage, you take your two large suitcases along and begin to tread farther... farther away from the hustle and bustle of the city and into the autumn-shaded woods.

Luckily you have your thick coat despite the chilly autumn air drifting through. You can perfectly smell the browned leaves, and can hear the soft crackling sounds of small fallen branches as they are crushed under your each step. Not a thought of your family looking for you, not even worrying about the other items you've left at your family manor, just walking along the quietness of the woods. Instead you're thinking about finding a small, abandoned hut somewhere... unearthing manuscripts of spells and recipes for healing potions, while still finding time to stargaze and view your collection of stereoscopic cards, picking them out one by one from their wooden box. But eventually you find yourself getting weary, so you find a tall, oak tree, with most of the leaves still intact yet already fading into a warm scarlet color. Sitting on one of your suitcases, you place the other in your lap and fold your arms over it as you bow your head to rest.

The next thing you know is once you wake up from your nap, you open your eyes, finding yourself surrounded in growing darkness. Suddenly, footsteps can be heard from afar, albeit vaguely. The early hours of the night is supposed to be your favorite part of the day, but now a slight tinge of fear can be felt. Faint sounds of wolves howling can be heard. Wrapping your arms around your own body, you assure yourself that nothing can hurt you... until a small vixen trots her way towards you, then runs back into the distance. A dark moving figure appears, with the vixen trotting along, and you feel like crying, fearing for your own safety.

A tall human appears, holding what appears to be a small lamp, walking carefully, closer to where you are. Before your eyes, is a man of a tall, willowy figure. His face is obviously young; impeccably pale skin, a chiseled, handsome face with a sharp jawline, framed by a dark cloud of curly hair. The eyes look bright yet you can't figure out what color they are.

"Are you... alright?", asks the young man. His accent is unmistakably refined; he could be from a family of high nobility as yours is. He holds up the lamp higher to take a better look at you, and that's when you see the bright hazel orbs of his eyes, sparkling and lively. Yet it sends chills down your spine - not in a terrifying way though; his eyes are almost piercing through your soul, and seems to entrance you. He touches your cold hand - his is strangely warm and yours seems to have gotten small as he holds it. Returning to your senses, you softly replied: "Yes, I am. I intended to walk down here... but it seems I feel lost. Perhaps frightened, though I shouldn't be."

"Why?" The curly-haired man says. "This place becomes terrifyingly dangerous for anyone who travels alone, especially at night. And you, a delicate young woman, should not be walking all by herself."

Such a gentleman he is. "You see, I long to escape the lifeless entertainment of my family, and I have decided to stay someplace far away from their sight. Lately they are quite dismayed by my interests."

"What interests you speak of, mademoiselle?" He gets enthusiastic, smiling and his eyes sparkling all of a sudden. His teeth are fairly white, with pointed canines. "I say you come along with me back to my home... you seem to be someone who I'd love to have a conversation with."

"Is it too far away, sir?" you ask, a slight tinge of worry in your face. He assures you with another smile: "It is only a short walk, mademoiselle" and then he adds, "And before I forget, I am Viscount May."

"Viscount... May?" The surname seems familiar to you. "I only have heard of your family once. Were your parents killed in some war many years ago?" He quickly clarifies: "They were casualties of a horrifying massacre that I refuse to talk about... I was shielded away from my mother as she and my father tried to run away for safety."

Hearing this saddened you. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, sir. Do you have companions at home?" He shakes his head as a no. "I only have my guitar, and my telescope. Other than that, foxes, hedgehogs and badgers visit my garden daily and nightly. They are sweet creatures." Mentioning them makes him smile once more. "I'd love to see them once the sun shines tomorrow", you smile back, then introduce yourself. "I hasten to add, I'm Y/N. Daughter of an earl and a countess. Pleased to meet you, Viscount", your face is blushing brightly as you start walking with the Viscount May toward his manor.

Once you both enter the main door, you're astounded by the cleanliness and lavishness of his home. The entire interior is well-lit, and only silence can be heard throughout, except the faint sound of footsteps by possibly the servants working there. "There's too much to see for tonight. Shall I walk you through the rooms in the morning, Y/N?" he asks, still holding your hand as you two approach a beautiful staircase. "It is alright; after all, I only wish to have a warm cup of tea, and to stay here for the night, Sir. I must say that your home is enchanting", you find yourself holding onto him much closer. Quite strange, yet you've only met this charming young man this evening. Surely there must be something with the Viscount - his eyes, those scintillating hazel spheres... so lovely yet enticing, though he isn't seducing you in any way. Or is he?

Instead of going through the long spiral of stairs, he carries you quickly into his room; but you don't feel in any way if he did run up the stairs, not even having a clue if he flew his way there. In your mind, all you can think of is how cozy the room is; now this one is faintly illuminated by a single, large lamp. A small teapot can be seen from the small table beside the chair you're sitting on, and it's placed atop a glass bowl with a candle inside it, keeping the pot warm. The Viscount has two dainty cups with him, and pours some of the pot's contents into one of the cups, then hands it to you.

"A tea for the lovely mademoiselle, as she has asked", the Viscount smiles gently and you whisper "thank you" in response. Never you've seen such a soft smile on a masculine, chiseled face as Viscount May's, and never you've heard such a warm, deep voice as well. Though the slight purr in his voice sends a sexual thrum down your virginal body. Matters of sexuality is one thing you're no stranger to - despite the fact that you're appalled with the treatment of women that you've read from a few erotic literature smuggled through your friends, the sexual fantasies you've shared with your cousins a few times over were mostly passionate in nature, and this man before you certainly fits the image you've imagined all this time. Suddenly feeling tired, you rest your head on the back of the peach-colored chair, still gazing at him as he takes off his coat, placing it on a hanger that's roughly his height.

"If I may ask, have you had any chance of being chased after by women your age?"

The Viscount is taken aback a bit by your somewhat bold inquiry, then his face turns vaguely flushed in embarrassment and answers: "Frankly, I have. Though I was not successful in winning their attention. I'm rather unfortunate when it comes to women." It's about time to attract him with the same charm that had you being chased by men who seem to be more interested by a woman's beauty, and had you turning down those suitors. "Of all the men I've met, why is that you happen to be the most charming that I've spoken to, sir? Truthfully, it seems you have something that, frankly, swept me off my feet..." Your eyes meet his, and now you're out of words to say.

Viscount May comes closer to you on the chair, face still blushing yet bold enough to tell you: "You, Miss Y/N, have captured my heart. I wish to tell you more about what I've been feeling for so long, and what I do through these times alone." He takes his guitar with him to show it to you; deep red in color, perhaps from multiple coats of varnish? Beetroot? Whatever it is, the deep vibrance of it is quite striking. "If I'm not working at the library or at the academy, I find myself playing my beloved guitar when I'm not cheerful. She has been a silent witness to my times of sadness. The Viscount holds his guitar ever so dearly. "And, this was handed to me by my father when I was seven." He sits down on a dark blue chair and begins to strum the strings lightly, producing a soft, melodious sound. A guitar and a telescope, as he mentioned earlier, made you wonder what profession he does for a living. "What is it you do in the day, Sir?"

"Ah, I am a scientist, reading about stars and the newly discovered objects called planets. Music is my escape when I'm not busy with my books and suchlike." You just want to talk to him for the rest of this night, as the sound of his guitar being played and his voice is calming you, sending you into a trance even.

No, he is already enticing you with his voice alone. Like being wrapped around in a velvet blanket, though at the same time it has the smoothness of melted dark chocolate. You can't make out the rest of what he is saying but the unusual feeling of sleepiness is taking over, your eyes still locked into his porcelain-like face... those eyes of jade and topaz... and his alabaster teeth, with what looks like slightly pointed canines. Must he be a vampire? But he's too nice and gentlemanly to be one. Or if he is, then it will take you less than a second to be his willing victim...

The thought of it made you ask: "What do you like to eat, Viscount?" He giggles all of a sudden. "I was about to ask you that, as I have already called a helper to bring some marmalade and cakes here." Hearing him mention cakes made you hungry for just a bit, but you don't want to. "No, I'm not hungry now. I may have the cakes later", you say. The Viscount looks at the opened, wide window of his room; the Moon is incredibly pale and glowing so bright. "Oh, I too must feed, my dear lady. I must feed on something I long for..." He sounds so poetic, with a tone of sorrowful yearning in his silken voice... you now wonder what is it he is longing to feed on, but couldn't ask him directly.

"But for now... the moon is too enchanting to be ignored. " The young Viscount now goes towards where you're sitting then takes both your hands. "My lady... would you like to watch the moonlight with me?"

Must you be dreaming? Surely this is only some sort of an imaginary scene you've been concocting in your mind for the last few hours, but no - you had to blink more than twice; the Viscount is really in front of you and your hands are in his. "Oh, I would love to, indeed..." You blush as you accept his offer, allowing yourself to be gently pulled away from your seat, and he wraps his arms around you from behind while you begin to gaze at the moon; a multitude of stars accompany her in the vastness of the deep, dark sky. The warmth of his body surrounds your lithe figure, and you wish you could stay in this way throughout the night. "Such sweetness from you, sir..." you whisper, "you are making me feel things that I have never felt before, and-"

Turning around, you place your hands on his chest, looking up again into his glowing amber eyes. "... and I wish to kiss you while the moon is full... this is the most beautiful night I've ever had." A smirk spreads across the Viscount's handsome face, pulling you even closer to him; his soft lips press against yours while you wrap your arms around his long neck, with him making a purring sound. Not long after, his tongue probes into your warm mouth to rub with your own; you can feel his canines lightly poking your tongue too. The Viscount pins you against the ornate wall, and starts to place more kisses down your throat and neck - the soft touch of his lips sends shivers through your body as he's kissing the sensitive spot, making you whimper and grow weaker under his spell. And slowly, he peels off your coat and loosens your corset but he has no plans yet to strip you entirely.

"You're a beautiful, intelligent, soft damsel..." Viscount May whispers sensually into your ear whilst he's continuing to sniff, kiss and nibble your exposed neck. Then he looks back to the glowing moon, and his breathing gets heavier through your skin, increasing the tingles that flow down between your thighs. So weak you've become that you're numb under his touch, and the next thing you can feel is what seems to be a slightly painful bite through your neck that makes you gasp... and gradually things go darker, and darker... until you become unconscious. The last thing you hear is a series of deep, gulping sounds, but your mind can no longer process where the sounds come from.

_The irresistible urge to feed dawns upon the Viscount... Surely, her warm aura, her fragrance, and her demeanor pulled him strongly. As he kisses and nibbles upon her neck, the pointed canines of his pearly teeth elongate, becoming sharper. And then... the Viscount sinks his teeth into the soft flesh. Deeper, deeper he goes, and begins to drink up her blood. So pure, impeccably pure. Hers is unlike any other mere mortal being he has encountered. The maiden's skin gradually becoming more and more pale, until her body almost slides away from his embrace. Trembling, Viscount May gasps for air, having drunk more human blood than he ever had. Quickly he grabs a long bandage cloth from his work desk, wrapping it around her freshly punctured neck, then lays her unconscious body to his bedroom._

You find yourself waking up. It's already late in the afternoon, already dark, and you can't believe that you've slept all throughout the day. But you don't feel uncomfortable as you rise; you're beside the Viscount on his bed. An immediate panic rises in your guts, checking yourself to see if anything happened to you prior to him taking you to his bed. Nothing - only your corset was removed and your hair isn't too messy. Something seems to be different, though. Now you feel lighter, and your senses have changed too; the sound of crickets can be heard from the woods a mile away from the manor, and you can smell the cold tea from the Viscount's desk. Alive... you feel strangely alive, much more than you have ever been when you visit those favorite places in the city. 

"Y/N? You're awake now?" His voice is a bit groggy, but still sounds sensual. You turn around to see the Viscount wearing only a pair of dark trousers; Viscount May's build is quite lean though he doesn't look he isn't eating properly: the skin is almost similar to a porcelain doll's, his nipples look like chocolate circular buds against his broad, fair chest, and a faint trail of hair can be seen from the lower part of his flat belly.

Nodding yes to him, you blush at his half-naked form and the unusual heat in your loins is rising again as the skies finally go dark. "Have I slept too long, sir?" was your worrying question. "Maybe so. You fell into my arms last night. I, for one, sleep in the day then rise up in late in the afternoon." He can see that the two holes in your neck had already closed up, almost fading, as last night he was able to apply the salve on your neck while you were lying almost lifeless in his bed. "I have nothing to do for the rest of this evening, what would my lady wish to do?" Viscount May props up an arm on the bed, reclining sideways as his face breaks into a hazy smirk, with his hazel eyes dreamily gazing into you. "I wish to stay here with you, my dear Viscount", you reply in a whisper, "I feel very much alive, and my body is aching for something." Standing up, you loosen the rest of your dress and let your long tresses fall down halfway to your back. "You're making me weak, my dear lady... women with such beautiful tresses brings me to my knees..." You climb back to the bed, and wrapping your arms around his neck, he welcomes you into a deep, slow kiss. His huge, supple hands begin to peel off the rest of your dress; yours roams around his back and then to his chest, the fingers rubbing his nipples that they spring up hard and making him softly moan while still attached to your mouth.

Sliding your dress and undergarments down to the mattress, you become fully naked, then pull down the Viscount's trousers and freeing his now hardened member. Viscount May breaks off the kiss to admire your nakedness. "Such a beauty you are... I must pleasure you with all my might." You hesitate, looking at his impressive, erect manhood. "But sir, you're quite a sight to behold too. My mind is full of unspeakable things I want to do with such an exquisite thing before me." The Viscount chuckles, saying: "No, no... as a gentleman, he has to please a lady first." The grin he flashes is so angelically handsome and devilishly mischievous at the same time; immediately the Viscount takes you back into his arms, kissing your lips again, and trailing his moist lips towards the side of your neck where he sunk his fangs in, now a pair of light bruises. He takes great care only to place his lips there lightly, by which you reward him with your soft, low moans. Afterwards, he goes to kiss your earlobe, and whispers: "You, mademoiselle, are the sweetest mortal I've ever kissed... and will ever taste..." The thrum of his baritone voice sends your body quivering in delight. 

The curiosity in you strikes again. "Ohhh, why are you calling me a mortal? We're both humans..." Looking deep into your eyes, he responds, "Please don't be frightened by this, but... I am not mortal." You knew it all along. "Does that mean that you are one of those night creatures? A... vampire, to be exact?" Your eyes shine with utter fascination mixed with the pent-up lust you've been hiding for quite a while, and the Viscount is silent, surprised by your reaction. "Forgive me, sir, but it is one of my favorite things that I make fantasies of. To meet a dashing prince, who will take me away to his castle from evil elements, and I'll find out that he is a vampire." He smiles again. "There is nothing wrong with what you said. In fact, I find your imagination quite unusual for a lady like you." Then his lips trail kisses on your collarbone and above your bared breasts. "Tell me if I am fulfilling all your fantasies, Y/N..." A sensual gasp comes out from you as his hands cup your firm breasts; Viscount May pauses for a moment to marvel at how soft and smooth they look, and kisses both nipples one at a time, causing the little buds to perk up to his moist lips and you gasping and whimpering. Next he sucks on the entire areola and nipple of your left breast while squeezing the soft mound; the pitch in your voice slightly increases as you moan. 

Now going lower down your virgin body, Viscount May leaves his trail of wet kisses from your soft belly to the thin bush of hair covering your womanhood. He spreads your legs wide apart to gain access to the moistened bud of your sex - unopened yet willing to be. But first, he nibbles on your smooth thighs; what he does is getting too much, with you moaning and moaning in pure lustful ecstasy. The wave heightens once he kisses your rosy core, then lightly flicking it with his tongue. Has he done this before? The Viscount seems to be such a virtuoso in pleasuring a woman, yet no woman has ever liked him; quite an enigma he is. He now licks the vertical crevice before him, slow but steady, savoring all the nectar you have. At the point where you could orgasm, he stops his cunnilingus, and kneels on the bed. "Mademoiselle, I'm afraid this will hurt you. You can forgive me afterwards..." Viscount May wants to take great care of you in this sweet, passionate moment, after all. He prepares his manhood by stroking it steadily. And, carefully easing the pink, inner lips apart, his shaft slowly makes its way inside you. You gasp loudly in a quick, sharp pang; but the pain is immediately washed over by the warmth of his shaft carefully entering your wet hole.

Viscount May's shaft feels so long and thick enough each time he pushes his way inside you; his slender hands firmly gripping on the sides of your waist. He manages to bend down to look into your eyes, then puts his lips on yours once more, muffling your whimpers of newfound lust. "Woman, you've made me fall too deep in love... as deep as this..." And the Viscount thrusts into you the deepest he can go - the tip of his member nearly touching your womb's opening. You scream as it feels so, so good that it's almost impossible for your body to bear such intense sensation.

Soon, you can no longer hold it - you're desperate to reach the climax of this slow, sweet love-making. "Can you... please... bite me... and make me... make me yours...?" Just as you say the last word, he lets out a sensual, masculine moan as he reaches the climax. You go along with him, screaming loud that your voice reaches throughout the entire large room. Viscount May spills his seed into your core, while fulfilling what you've begged for - his fangs sink into the previously untouched side of your neck. Your blood never tasted this good on his beautiful, rosy mouth. Again he drinks enough of your blood to make you pale and unconscious once your body has stopped convulsing in orgasm. Withdrawing himself out of your swollen hole, Viscount May collapses on the bed, watching your pale nakedness. "Yes, you are... you are mine... forever mine", he smirks, kissing your agape, pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the build-up is quite long. But at least I've made a very long fic. Comments welcome as always. :)  
And this is the first smutfic I've finished for 2020... wow!


	33. Mad Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short yet sensually sweet smut. 
> 
> Pairing: Brian May (circa late-1990s) x female reader
> 
> WARNING: Full body worship and some unusual body part fetish abound. 😉

Early afternoon. Brian's currently taking a shower and you're waiting for your turn, reading a photography book. While you're focused on the book, he sneaks out of the bathroom, completely naked - the conditioner inside had already run out, and quietly he sees the bag of groceries you've just bought today, taking out a newly-bought bottle of conditioner. Just as he's about to enter back into the bathroom, you get a glance of his firm, bare arse. Brian closes the door quickly and continues his business in there. You stop reading, putting down the book on the coffee table. Something about seeing his naked body from behind has you feeling horny all of a sudden - he appears as the sexiest man you've fallen in love with. Sexy, as he is intelligent, kind and considerate to a fault even. Not only that, he is quite giving, as well as making sure that you are well pleasured in those heated, passionate moments together.

What if now, the focus will be more on his looks? Apart from his luscious cloud of dark curls and gorgeous face with those brilliant hazel eyes, he's got nicely broad shoulders you love to cling to, long arms and skillful hands and fingers, that chest you love to caress, his cute brown nipples that you enjoy licking and are oh so sensitive, his flat belly that you love to kiss, his long, seemingly endless legs and cute yet big feet (as big as his hands), and most of all, his suckable cock. And there's another part of his delectable bod that turns you on the most - his pits. How soft they are to the touch, and his giggles caused by you tickling them. The hairs nearly curly as his dark hair and pubes. Also how they fragrant they smell - you know too well that Brian loves choosing fine-smelling perfumes and deodorants; at times, he'd make sure that the ingredients don't have a hint of musk in them, as he doesn't like animal material in whatever he buys.

Worshiping his nakedness would be a fun idea, just to make him feel your love, how much you adore this fine man and his personality, despite of what he thinks of himself. A little bit of an ego boost won't hurt at all. How about a nice, full body massage once he's out of the shower? You've been thinking of this as Brian steps out of the bathroom, all clean and his curls damp and flat. He smiles, seeing you gazing at him dreamily yet eagerly to wrap your arms around him. Quickly you get up, taking him by the hand as you lead him straight away into the bedroom upstairs.

"Wait... I know it's Valentine's, but what's this all about, love?" He looks obviously surprised by your unexpected move yet amazed by how radiant you look today - no makeup, just you in your t-shirt and skimpy shorts, otherwise known as your 'comfort clothes'. And no undies beneath, of course. "Shh shh shhhh... don't need to ask, baby boy... I just really, really wanna do this with you" you shush him, forefinger brushing lightly against his moist-looking, plump, rosy lips. Brian smirks in the most mischievous way, his pretty hazel eyes gleaming in the afternoon sunlight passing over the curtain-covered window. You bend over, pulling yourself to him in a slow, French kiss. Fuck, his mouth still tastes of the fresh fruit salad you made him from today's lunch. While your lips are locked with his, your hands slide up and down his long, lean arms now fuzzier with hair. Sensing that he has fallen weak under your touch and kisses, you grab the chance to tie his wrists to the bedposts. It just so happens that you found a clean handkerchief and one of your scarves, tying one on each of his wrists, making sure he won't escape. As if he ever would, right?

Content with him being held captive on the bed, you kneel in front of him and spread his long legs apart. As Brian is only wearing his towel, you grab it away from him in one fluid motion. What a sight to behold: his cock already halfway to full erection mode. The sight alone of his delectably naked form is enough for you to pull off your shirt and peel down your shorts for him; your firm, soft tits jiggle out with the nipples already hard with growing lust. And you've decided not to give your pussy a shave for a change. Finding a small bottle of lotion from the bedside drawer, you take a few drops into your palms, spreading it evenly as you straddle between his hips. He is breathing heavily, anticipating what you will do next to him. You slide your moistened hands from his wrists, going along his long, lean arms; at the same time, you start licking and nibbling his neck and jaw. A deep moan comes out of him; Brian closes his eyes at the sudden touch of your lips. Your hands stop at his pits, resting on the soft bush of slightly curled hair.

Meanwhile, your lips and tongue begin to work their way to his chest and those cute nipples; once your tongue lands on the warm brown buds, slowly flicking against each of them, the warmth and wetness of it send him whimpering, begging you for more. Now you place more kisses upward, going to his hairy pits. You just love it when his armpits smell so nice, something reminiscent of sandalwood. A warm, mild fragrance wafts across your nose as you sink your face into his left armpit, kissing the hairy bush; you do the same with his right one while your fingers start to play with the dark, curling hair. This tickles him so much that Brian starts to giggle.

"S-stop...! It's tickling me...!" His giggles immediately transition into a burst of the most beautiful laughter you've heard, mixed with sensual undertones. You continue to tickle him until you decide to rub one of his nipples with your other free hand, then you place a long lick on the side of his underarm. This sends Brian to immediately moan and tremble at once. His cock twitches as it keeps getting harder. Seeing the effect it has on him, you decide to place the same long licks on his other armpit; goodness, he smells so fucking good, and his moans are worthy of a sex god. With both hands, you squeeze and pinch his hard nipples as you keep licking his pits; the pitch of his moans get a bit higher coupled with heavy panting.

But it's not enough. You lick your way down to his waist, going to the hairy trail by his belly button, with him desperately begging for more of your kisses, nibbles and licks. His cock had gotten rock-hard now, all veined and throbbing with a few drops of pre-cum dripping slowly from the tip. Kneeling down in a crouching position, you massage his narrow hips; how wonderfully smooth his skin is - and then, you gently grip on the base of his throbbing shaft, first placing moist kisses on his tightened testicles. Brian loudly gasps at the feel of your soft, wet lips. If only you could split yourself into two, you would have been kissing his armpits and balls simultaneously. Now you're licking on his balls, and eventually sucking each of the two as you make slow, firm strokes on his veined shaft, using his pre-cum as lube to make the stroking somehow fluid. Soon he starts to whimper and bite his bottom lip - one of the sexiest things he does. Right at the spot between his shaft and the testicles, you lightly poke it with the tip of your tongue, followed by a series of soft flicks; this drives him to whine with the deep boom of his voice. And, with a smooth segue, you lick your way up from the bottom of the shaft to the puckered tip of his rosy cock, you moan along with his constant heavy breathing and soft, desperate whimpers of lust and pleasure.

Your pussy can't wait to feel his near-rigid cock, though. Positioning yourself on top of his hips, you carefully pry open your pussy lips wide, so wet and ready for his meat, and finally slide yourself down. Deep enough to make you gasp audibly. Now you rub yourself over him as you reach to his exposed armpits once more, kissing the bottom part of one underarm. This gives Brian a new sensation along with your tight pussy pumping his poor cock, impatient and wanting to cum at any time. Brian's whining a lot, more than you do. And you love this, to be honest. A sweet curly boy, submissive to your sensual touch, with his deep moans filling the entire room. Then you kiss the other lower part of his armpit, licking on it too, and he desperately catches his breath as his rising pitch in his moans signal that he is about to cum. You wanted to rest your head on his heaving chest, but the urge to see his face as he cums impels you from the core of your being. And you do so, looking straight into that oh-so-gorgeous face; sweaty, sexy, with that sensual mouth agape.

Moaning as loud as his, you let his cock shoot a hot load of cum into your contracting, tight pussy hole. Both your bodies tremble; you collapse finally on his sweaty, heaving chest, breathing on his hard nipple. You allow a few minutes to rest before you free his wrists from their bondage, then remove yourself from his softening cock and admire how beautiful he is as he rests down. The air surrounding the two of you smells of mild perfume. You've decided to snuggle on his side, fingers grazing through the light fuzz on his chest as you fall asleep with him, inhaling the fragrant smell of the sensual afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I was able to come up with a new smut when I thought I could never write a new one. But this was inspired by a few Queenies who have this fetish for his armpit hair - which I find amusing because they look curly to me, like the ones on his head! 😂 I have two oneshot smuts that I first wrote a draft for in late December 2019/early January 2020, and it will take some time before they get published here as well.
> 
> Now I've been struggling for nearly two months with a new job and lately it's been hard to find the right time and to get in the right mood to write smutfics like this. Also I have no new ideas so I'm not likely to write more, and there are other Queenies who write more interesting smuts over Tumblr, so I recommend those instead.
> 
> I could ask "any new ideas you can suggest?" but of course, I'm quite busy now, so I'm likely to leave this collection of short smutty stories stale again like I did with my Wattpad (and also I don't want my Wattpad to be just filled with Queen member x female reader smutfics). So it's me being busy that's killing my sex drive which makes me write these kinds of stuff.


	34. Expectation and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your famous singer friend Adam Lambert invites you to see him and Queen rehearse for the next leg of the tour. But what happens after the rehearsals will make you shocked, and most especially, hot and bothered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first (and usually lame) attempt to make a new kinda smut... this one taps on the first Queen+ ship ever: #Maybert
> 
> Inspired by the Maybert smutfics of [Jackolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackolyn/profile). I haven't read much of her work, but I will read more of them in the coming days!
> 
> And don't bother reading this if you find Brian "too old" to be sexy. Btw famous ships with Adam are: Adommy, Saulbert and Javibert - these are real-life ships that are well-loved by the Glamberts.

End of the day's rehearsal. You accompany Adam and Brian as you both walk out of the venue where the concert will be staged one week from now. Heading inside the tour van, you notice the two tall men silently going over their phones. You do the same with your own, until the van stops at the five-star hotel the band is currently staying at. Only then you realize that the other band members didn't join you, Adam and Bri this time. 

"Mind if we stay in your suite, Dr May?" asks Adam. The curly man smiled as if to say yes. He's looking somehow tired but obviously enjoyed today's rehearsals. You can sense how sweet and respectful Adam has been to Roger and Brian all these years, but there's something in those piercing blue eyes, telling you that he may be hiding some sort of admiration. Or a secret crush? Or maybe, a secret lust? The three of you head inside Brian's room, with you locking the door. Brian slumps on the sofa, closing his eyes to rest; Adam is at the other end of the long couch, typing something on his phone. You're standing by the table, drinking a glass of water as your phone buzzed. It's a text message. With a few swipes, you find that it was Adam who sent it. The message goes: 

_He's hot, isn't he?_

You smirk, replying: _Well, yeah! He's pretty energetic despite his age haha_

Adam smiles back at you, typing another message.

_Ever thought of sucking his cock tho?_

How naughty! Your face goes blank at his audacious question. Well, he's gay... but for Brian May? Heck fucking yes. Now you wonder if Freddie had a secret crush on Brian too, back in those days. Maybe he had, but you'll never know anyway. Again you reply at Adam's message: _Fuck yes I so would. But I'm too shy..._

He sends another, but a bit longer this time: _You know me that I love hot guys, but u know what? He's smart, kind, eloquent, sexy, big dick energy. Those qualities of him attract me so much. Of course I admire him, but at the same time... damn I miss sucking some cock._How naughty! Your face goes blank at his audacious question. Well, he's gay... but for Brian May? Heck fucking yes. Now you wonder if Freddie had a secret crush on Brian too, back in those days. Maybe he had, but you'll never know anyway. Again you reply at Adam's message: _Fuck yes I so would. But I'm too shy..._

He sends another, but a bit longer this time: _You know me that I love hot guys, but u know what? He's smart, kind, eloquent, sexy, big dick energy. Those qualities of him attract me so much. Of course I admire him, but at the same time... damn I miss sucking some cock._

Then he adds: _LOL I'll just give him a massage. He's more tired than I am_  
You try to keep yourself from laughing out loud.  
_Ok haha I thought u rly wanna suck his cock. I have massage oils from the paper bag beside my bag. U may have some. Gotta shower now_

He has to be joking, right? But for you, Mr Lambert is just lusty as fuck, period. And to be honest, you've never sucked cock before; maybe he could be your teacher in the art of fellatio. Softly giggling, you leave them there to rest as you get two towels to have a short shower. Setting the water to warm, you lean against the translucent shower, hands covered in liquid soap, and eyes closed. Slowly you begin running up your soapy hands up from your waist to your soft, firm breasts, teasing the hard nipples. And then you start to imagine a sauna bath scene, where Adam is kneeling in front of Brian, and the curly one completely naked with his cock impressively erect and gleaming with moisture. There, Adam appears to the dominant figure, licking his way up from Dr May's tight balls to the rosy pink tip of his cock. And Brian is indeed under Adam's control; moaning and biting his lip, just like how he does it involuntarily at those live gigs. For the whole time, Adam is bobbing his head up and down so slowly as he maintains intense eye contact at the whimpering curly Bri. You can feel yourself moaning along with him too. And eventually Brian loudly moans as he cums, with Adam drinking up all the creamy white cum shooting out from Dr Bri's twitching cock; his painted hands firmly stroking up and down Brian's muscular, hard cock... trying to milk out all the cum Adam could shoot in his gaping mouth.

It was then you realized that you came too, and completely soaked under the falling warm water. After a few minutes, you pulled yourself up to turn off the shower faucet, then stepping out of the shower cubicle, you pat yourself to dry with one of the towels. As you dry yourself, you feel your gut drop when you notice the bathroom door slightly opened. Quickly you close it, but before you could close it, soft, manly moans can be heard from the living room area. You try your best to give yourself a peek of what's going on there.

"Mmmm... looks like your old pal Freddie was right all this time, Dr May..." you can see Adam giving off his naughty smirk as his hands slowly glide up and down Dr May's throbbing cock. The cheeky bastard! He indeed has been lusting for Dr May all this time. The curly man can be heard breathing heavily, coupled with soft moans. His shirt has been opened wide and his dark, scuffed jeans have been pulled to his knees. And his cock looks so gorgeous in its erect form, the base lightly covered in massage oil. You bite your bottom lip as Adam goes to lick Bri's hardened nipples, making him gasp and moan some more. Then you silently watch Adam making a thin trail of wet licks down Bri's firm torso and down to his dark gray trail of pubes on his lower belly. Weak as fuck you become; you try to control yourself from touching your pussy again and let it throb achingly in frustrated lust.

The way Adam holds Bri's hard cock is nearly similar to the suggestive way he holds the microphone at certain performances. But even then, you can tell that he is _this_ experienced when it comes to sucking hard dicks. Now his tongue flicks vigorously against the bulbous tip, and he is rewarded with even more whimpers from Brian, who's trying to keep himself from cumming too soon. A growing desire burns in you all of a sudden: to slide that healthy, muscular cock into your virgin pussy. His age doesn't matter anyway, especially for you and Adam, who is definitely enjoying being dominant to a man thirty-five years his senior - old enough to be his father. Right now Brian is the 'daddy' - a hot sub daddy... the whining, moaning type. 

Slowly, Adam sinks deeper; inch by inch he takes Bri's cock in his mouth while his hands continue to massage the tightened balls. Brian's fists tightly clenched, and you can see that he is liking this feeling of being wanked and sucked by a man. _If he is enjoying this now with Adam, has he ever experienced one with Freddie decades ago...?_ A time machine would be handy to witness that - an unconscious Brian in his early thirties, being wanked off and sucked by a lusty Freddie in some dressing room after a show... Now Adam sinks Brian's meat a bit deeper in his mouth, as if almost choking himself with it. What a delicious sight this is. Adam now bobs his head a bit faster, with one hand stroking the bottom end of the shaft in the same tempo. You can hear Brian softly muttering curses and panting heavily. 

"I'm cumming... I'm c-c-cumming...!!"

Adam giggles, pulling his mouth out of Brian's twitching cock. Pearly ropes of cum shoot out from the swollen tip and Adam takes almost all of the load Brian can produce. Brian's moans fill the room; his moans sound so sexy; you wish you could record them. With much gusto, Adam slurps the remaining cum on his face and some on his fingers. "Ohh shit... your cum tastes so good, sir..." he laughs in the enjoyment of it all, "I could drink this all day... damn..." By now you're so weak and so aching with lust that you slip out of the bathroom. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I-"

Adam tilts his head, seeing you and goes shocked. "Oh. My. God. You're watching us all this time...?" In great embarrassment you could only nod your head as a yes. And you see that your towel has dropped on the floor. "Uh oh... Brian's getting horny again..." says Adam as he looks back at Brian still breathing heavily and the cock still hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I can't believe I could write some gay smut here, and yet it's not my forte! Hope it's good?


	35. Suckled By The Doctor...  Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!reader is ready to be milked once again by our favorite rockstar/astrophysicist, and another character who will make her uncover her true self...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lactophilia content has been written after a bit of research on ANR (adult nursing relationship). Similar to the predecessor story "Refreshments For The Guest".

After your first time being suckled by Dr May, and having accepted the offer to take stereoscopic photos for the rest of the QAL tour, you find yourself thinking of the excitement your new job will be, as you're in the limo beside him. You turn your gaze towards him; he looks so adorable as he is in his quick nap mode. The adorable yet innocently lustful face when he first suckled your tits heavy with milk.

The vehicle stopped at the entrance of the concert venue. Upon the driver opening the backseat door, you see a young woman in a baggy button-up shirt and jeans; she smiles as you tap Bri on his shoulder to wake up. He gets startled a bit, until he sees her face. At that moment, you can tell she is under his control. It could be...

But then she sees you, and her face quickly changed to a deadpanned expression. Brian immediately says: "She will take the stereos. Y/N, meet our crew's resident physical therapist." The trust seems to be built somehow as you shake hands with her. She then waves at Brian as he goes on his way to the rehearsal, then turns to you.

"I hope I can trust you as much as he does..." she says nervously. 

"Don't worry, I'm not the talkative type. I can tell how honest a person can be, and I'll place my full trust in them." You smile at her in reassurance while both of you carry his other important bags, going towards his dressing room.

*****

"No way! He just took you... like that!?" You're more than shocked as the QAL crew's resident physical therapist shares her best kept secret - a secret that her bestest friend only knows: this lady talking to you is Dr Brian May's secret love slave. "I mean, why wouldn't he have an affair with you? You're damn pretty with a hot bod to lust over with, and..."

"You see, he's been my favorite rockstar as a teen, back in my cheerleader days. I was being playfully flirty when we danced during Queen's "Fat Bottomed Girls"... and I wasn't asking for it! It's all but an unexpected opportunity, I guess." She blushes, showing you the fading hickey on the right side of her slender neck. 

An initial feeling of jealousy tries to creep into you, but it's becoming the opposite. You just want to see her getting fucked by him - the thought of it has made you a bit weak. And the moment she showed you the near-invisible hickey - that alone made your pussy wet as fuck - you too wanted to leave another hickey on that delicate neck of hers.

"I am all his, Y/N," she whispers, "All his to play and made love with." Then she quickly hides her neck in her long, dark hair. "Come on, let's check him out backstage." You notice the sensual curve of her ass through her sweatpants as she takes you by the hand. _Why not_, you thought. Certainly you've never confessed to anyone that you have bisexual tendencies. Maybe this time, you'll get to be brutally honest about your real preference.  
Time seemed to go slow while you're both enjoying the time being the band's 'audience'. And you've taken a lot of stereos as well. Now as Brian practices his guitar solo set, Ms Dr-May's-Sex-Kitten squeezes closer to your side, holding your hand tight. "He makes my pussy cream when he does that," she points to him as he makes those strange, 'whining' noises. "Look at those fingers... don't you wish he could finger your cooch like that?" You both giggle at the thought. "And his middle fingers are long too - he can make the two of us cum at once!", you whisper to her.

And so you've began a new friendship that day, it seems. More like fuck buddies. Then again, why not? While the two of you had to head first in his limo as you prepare to go back to the hotel, you suddenly notice that she hasn't been wearing a bra the whole time - you can see her firm tits from the lower hem of her shirt as she climbs into the backseat. Making sure that the driver isn't coming yet, you remark with a purr: "Nice tits." She giggles in response, trying to keep silent. "Oh you cheeky! He hasn't noticed it today though." Then you feel her hands cupping your large melons. "And yours are nice too."  
You softly moan at sight of her staring at your cleavage. "These have milk, by the way," you smile seductively. 

"Don't you have a kid, though?" 

"Nope. I once had an adult nursing relationship with a man. But we decided to go our separate ways after three years. It's just a memory, anyway... but it would be lovely if some sweetheart can suck my milk-filled tits."  
"I'm kinda curious though... how do ya do it?" She seems to like the idea of sucking you dry, so you go on. "I've been eating more fruits and veggies, and I take supplements for a steady milk supply. And if you're wondering what happened to me when I became single, I had to donate my milk."  
She snuggles close to you. "Let's get Bri to milk you. I mean, me and Bri, sucking your titty milk..."  
"He has tasted it a week ago," you say, "It was supposed to be a sort of 'Roman Charity'* thing, but it got steamy at the end. I ended up milking his cock. In the hotel where he's staying, actually."

Your tits feel heavy at the memory of that moment. "Shit, my boobs got a bit heavy just thinking of it." She kisses your cleavage, saying with a smirk: "Don't worry, me and Bri will relieve the pain." Then she looks into your eyes for a brief moment. And with that, both your mouths meet each other. Again, it's no wonder that Dr May has her for keeps - her lips are so soft; and her body succumbs so easily when in heat.  
You hear the front door open, and the two of you quickly go back to your phones as the driver gets on to his seat, then followed by Brian on the backseat door. 

"Hello, ladies. Sorry to keep you waiting." He smiles, relieved as he relaxes in the opposite seat facing you and the therapist-sex kitten. You can see the half-smirk in his face, showing that he's needing a rest now. But that smirk... it's as if he is silently asking to undress you right then and there. You totally would, even in front of his gorgeous kitten. 

Evening came, and once the car stops in front of the hotel, Ms Therapist and you head out first from the car to make things less suspicious. The memory of that day you first met Brian comes back once more, so is that heavy feeling in your big bosom as you and his therapist-and-sex kitten quietly and quickly go to his suite.

As soon as you close the door, she grabs you towards the bathroom door in a swift, passionate kiss, with her hands already caressing your waist and almost near your well-endowed bust. Her tongue tasted of the fruit soda she drank earlier at the concert venue. The kiss goes on for a few more minutes, then she breaks it off.

"I'm sorry if this is too sudden, but you're making me hot and bothered as hell, Y/N..."  
With one eyebrow arched, you smirked: "You know, you're such an amazing kisser. But I think we need to behave first for Daddy..."

A spark of mischief is noticeable in her eyes now. "No, no, no... I wanna see him surrender to you... see his face go innocent while you breastfeed him and me... I want to be dominated by you, Y/N... please." You smile, kissing her lip again before heading to the dining area. "Now, will you be willing to drink my milk?" You start to remove your waistcoat and pull off your shirt to expose your padded bra. She then sits on one of the chairs, looking up at you with eager lust, watching you marvel at the heaviness of your tits. 

"These tits can feed you and sweet Dr. Bri... I'm sure you're a good girl enough to drink my milk." Your smile widens as you unhook your bra, and your boobs jiggle slightly as the bra is loosened. Almost quickly your heavy breasts are freed for her to stare at. "They're so full..." She softly cups both tits, thumbs lightly caressing the perky nipples before kissing one of them. You let out a soft moan in response.  
A small bead of milk blossoms out of the nipple she kissed, and she licks it up as soon as it appears, making your clit throb so much more. "Keep licking my nipple, baby," you whisper, and she does so obligingly while stripping off the rest of your clothing.

It was at that moment when Brian enters the room and immediately locks the door shut behind him. As a way to entice him, you squeeze your other nipple, and small drops of milk drips out of it. He swallows a lump in his throat at the sight of it, and heads straight towards the dining area. No words were said; he goes on his knees, eyes directly into yours. He and his love slut begin to slowly flick their warm tongues against your nipples; they feel oh so sensitive, and your insides feel like jelly now. 

Their mouths latched now, and the daddy and his little girl become your submissive feeders, gulping down the sweet milk coming out of your tits. The feeling is so sensual yet so relieving at the same time. Through your heavy-lidded eyes, you can see Dr May taking off his tropical shirt, showing off his furred body for you. He looks even more gorgeous with his eyes closed, his face so tame while suckling on your bountiful milky melons. He then stops along with Miss Slutty Kitten, whose face is half-covered in your milk. Your breasts are no longer that heavy but still have more milk left.

Now Dr Bri beckons the two of you to come with him to the bedroom, and makes you both lie down on the bed, to stay still for him. Your clit gets to throb more as he pulls down his briefs and jeans, releasing his hardening manhood before he puts on a condom. But it's not what you're expecting: he bends both your legs, and spreads them apart to release your wet pussies. He slides in his index and middle fingers of his left hand inside yours, and those of his other hand inside her own hole. The curly man slides them so deeply that she squeals in response, and you let out a trembling moan. In and out, increasing his pace gradually. Then she and the Doc get to suck on both your tits again, and you can still feel yourself milking out in their thirsty mouths. 

The Doc suddenly releases his wet fingers out of your pussy hole, forcing his slut to suck off your cream while his other hands keeps pumping in and out of her, and he then slides in his shielded cock into your own hole. You gasp at how tight your pussy grasps on his cock. The two continue to suckle the remaining milk from your bouncing tits as Dr Bri keeps fucking you, his rhythm going faster, until the three of you cum. He slides out of your swollen pussy as fast as he can, ripping off the condom and spraying ropes of creamy cum on your heaving tits. And he tells his slut to lick off all that cum as you come down from you orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*"Roman Charity" is a famous story of a woman who secretly breastfeeds her father who was sentenced to die through starvation. Some people thought it was incestuous though it inspired a few paintings.]
> 
> [**The mons is that part of women's pussies which is a slight bump covered with pubic hair. AKA the outer fatty lips of your pussy.]
> 
> So... how's my second F/F/M smut? 😁 
> 
> Apologies for the previous note I made (now deleted). _I am really being hard on myself_. 
> 
> And yeah, I've included the fem!reader character from "An Amazing Opportunity" by @DaddyBrianMay - simply because I've been toying the idea of having her involved in an F/F/M threesome. 😏


	36. All Day Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Mid-90s BHM x female reader as partner/wife **
> 
> It's Brian's birthday - he wants to do something with you.
> 
> And he doesn't care if he will do it the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that lame "author's note" from the last time. My horny side is back at it again.

"Wait..."

Says Brian in his soft, pleading voice as he hugs you from behind. You're still in your lingerie and about to get dressed - it's his birthday today. This time, he's definitely taking a well-deserved break to celebrate it with you. And now, you can sense that he misses you so bad from all the touring he's done since the beginning of the year.

He hugs you a bit tightly that you can smell the fragrant soap he just used today for his shower. Not to mention, he's so warm despite his damp curls. What's weird though is that he's wearing his black waistcoat with his gray boxer-trunks.

"I thought we'll be outside today."

"Mmmm... that can wait..." his voice trails off a bit. "Something here with me can't wait. And I need to show this to you - _now_ "

Somehow you can feel a bump against your arse. Oh shit, he's horny. You can tell it's his big cock needing to be pleased. After all, he's the birthday boy, and this boy needs to have his treat. So you decided to ditch the plan, and have your curvy ass move sideways to rub his bulging manhood through his trunks. "I see that you want it," he whispers into your ear, "but I think I'll be in charge today." His voice and those words quickly sends an erotic tingle from your ears, down to your pussy. He's getting dominant, but how dominant can he get? His massive hands are caressing your waist as he rubs up against you, trying not to cup your boobs yet. Also you're wearing your favorite sheer bra - initially intended to tease him - but it won't be the case now. You find yourself getting weaker and weaker under his touch, until you let your body fall down on the soft mattress. 

"It's my birthday, and you'll be my toy," his hazel eyes give off a mischievous and horny sparkle as he smirks and chuckles; his hands securing your wrists above your head and tying them with a small towel. Bri has gone intimidating as fuck - intimidatingly lustful. And then his lips descend upon yours. They're quite juicy today as you succumb to his kiss. 

"Bite me."

You gently bite his full bottom lip, staring right into those sexy eyes of his. At the same time, his hands pull down the sheer fabric cups of your bra, allowing your bared tits to be rubbed against the fuzziness of his chest. Your nipples get so hard immediately from being brushed by the fuzzy hair that your teeth let go of his bottom lip, whimpering softly. Quickly he kisses you again. His fingers pinch your nipples so eagerly that each pinch sends a fiery tingle down your pussy.

"Mmmm... you moan so good... so fucking good... let me have those nipples in me mouth..." desperately moans Brian.

He breaks off the deep kiss, planting smacking, wet kisses on your neck down to the spot between your breasts. Then straight away he begins to suckle on your left nipple. Meanwhile one of his hands slip through your sheer panties and moves his two fingers inside the hot wetness, then rubs your clit. You gasp and moan loudly in reaction to your sensitive tits and clit being played with. Brian makes sure that your left tit is swollen and hard before letting go of it before proceeding to your right nipple. This time, he pulls off your panties, and his two busy fingers begin to slide their way inside your wet pussy hole. You cling to his broad shoulders as you keep moaning and whining in pleasure.

Now that you think you can cum anytime soon, Brian stops finger fucking you; your nipples now swollen and so hard. Your body wants more of it, when he removes his boxers completely but leaving the waistcoat on. Fuck. A total hunk of a man completely in front of your half-naked self. His cock is on full hard mode now. He teases you first with the tip of his hard cock rubbing on your swelling clit, causing you to whimper. 

"No, no... no cumming yet, my love." He now rubs the tip across your reddened pussy lips in a slow motion, enjoying the sight of you as you squirm. All of a sudden, you loudly moan - Brian pushes his entire length inside you. Just. Like. That.

Brian pushes it in as deep as he can, and your body arches in a mix of slight pain and mostly pleasure. Then he slowly slides out, before pushing himself in the same pace, but just as deep as the one earlier. He then starts a slow rhythm as he penetrates you. While he's doing that, he arches down a bit to take hold of your bouncing tits, making them jiggle.

Gradually he increases the speed of his rhythm; his tight balls slapping against your ass. Faster and faster he goes, until you both cum. But quickly he removes his cock from your pussy and sprays ropes of cum on your gaping mouth, down to your heaving tits. 

"Give me a minute, love," he pants, taking a quick breather while staring at your body still recovering. "You look so fucking sexy you're keeping my cock hard...! I could cum and cum all day if I could," He giggles, holding your legs and teasing your pussy again with his cock's shaft.

You moan once more; his cock about to penetrate you for another round of hard fucking. Now he starts deep but in a faster pace. You're squealing, eyes welling up as he fucks so good. Then he goes slow, hands cupping and squeezing your ass cheeks before returning to fast mode. Next he gives hard slaps on your shaking tits to make you whine for him. He starts growling as he goes much faster - a sign that he's about to unload another round. His growling gets fairly loud soon enough, and finally, he cums again with you. Brian now spills all of his cum inside you, his cock buried deep inside your swollen pussy as it unloads a hot mass of cum. So much... and so good...

At last, he collapses on the bed to rest for a while, watching your breathing slow down and basking in the afterglow, before deciding that he will take another shower.


	37. Astronomy Kama Sutra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr May teaches astronomy to you, with a twist.
> 
> Current Dr Brian May x female! adult reader smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another lame BM/Q smutfic from yours truly. I don't know if I should keep writing stuff like these. I'm getting so lame and boring.

It's been three weeks since the lockdown, and three weeks since you have to stay with Dr Bri. But recently you've loved to spend days in his garden, and spend the nights on the rooftop, since the lessened pollution made the air much better somehow, at least for once. Also you've missed those passionate evenings with him in between tour breaks.

Tonight you've decided to go to the garden, only to find him there sitting on a picnic mat, in midst of the fragrant cut grass. Beside him is a small glass of his favorite wine, now half-finished. You made sure to bring a few candles, and placed them on a safe spot where the light is enough.

"Ah! Come here... I've been waiting for you to join me." He flashes his adorable smirk, gesturing for you to accompany him. The Doc is looking rather sexy tonight - he's had a fresh shave, yet wears his shirt half-buttoned, giving you a teasing view of his fuzzy chest. As you sit down with him, he pulls you so close to his almost bared chest that you could have kissed it.

"I haven't seen the night sky this clear..." you breathe, looking up at the clear night sky. There are more stars you can see rather than you usually would. "Remember, the less light pollution there is, the better for us to see the stars..." the Doc says, "It would be nice to go back to normal, but with less of the electric lighting."

"I think you're right, Bri..." You feel so warm snuggled against him. "Tell me astronomic stuff... everything you know..."

Suddenly he cups your cheek, his eyes gazing straight into yours. "How about we talk about the stars while we fuck?"

Huh? The man's bloody horny as fuck! His voice has become deeper and sensually delightful. You had no choice but to say: "Yes, please..."

And that's when he lays you on the mat, tall form cowering over you while he unbuttons the rest of his shirt to fully open it. Then immediately he presses his warm, soft lips on yours, and you wrap your arms around his neck. Tongues meet and slowly dance as his hands unbutton your shirt, exposing your naked, soft tits. With hands gently kneading the mounds, Dr Bri goes to softly kiss and suck down your neck.

"Have I told you about the gegenschein?" He mutters while kissing between your boobs. "Mmmh?" "Perhaps I haven't, then," His lips place a light smack over one hard nipple of yours, causing you to gasp. Now he starts his mini-lecture. "The gegenschein...or the countershine to the Germans... is different from the zodiacal light..." he explains as he circles his tongue around your round areola, then flicks your hardened nipple up and down, in a slow motion. The way each flick of his tongue makes your pussy even wetter, yet you try your best to listen to his explanation. "It's sort of a round shape, just as round as your beautiful areolas are," he smirks again, sucking a bit on both your natural tits while his hands cup both still.

"Now... the zodiacal light and the gegenschein aren't the same... since the zodiacal light appears as a faint triangular veil, triangular like this one here..."

You feel his hand slip into your own triangular patch, yet so dark and bushy with hair. "Yours is different though... dark, hairy... and wet." Again you gasp - two of his fingers begin to dip into your sticky, wet crevice; reveling in the warm creaminess of your pussy.

Try as you can to understand the two phenomena, you're melting under his touch and occasional kisses; your fingers playing with his silver-gray curls. Next thing you felt are the wet kisses trailing from your torso to your dark pubes, and your body could only tremble in response even when he's quickly removing your skirt. 

Your eyes fixed to the stars above, you managed to ask him how stars live their lives, as you didn't seem to grasp the topic when you were younger.

"You see, they're born from a nebula... nebulae, actually. There are lots of them..." Dr Bri already flicks his tongue on your clit, slurping your warm juices. "A nebula is mostly dust and hot gas... perhaps as hot as your wet pussy..." He continues to feast on your swelling sex, holding on to your spread apart legs, all while he explains how stars are born. He licks your pussy as slow as he can, keeping you from cumming so soon.

Until he stops.

"What do you wanna know this time, baby girl?" Dr Bri gets up on his knees, pulling his shorts low enough to let out his hard cock. "How about eclipses? I think I may have talked about it before... but I'll demonstrate how a total solar - or lunar - eclipse happens." The curly Doc displays a very naughty smile as he strokes his cock to make it even harder. 

You can't think nor even ask another question though you can still see him rubbing your clit with the bulby tip of his cock. 

"Ow... Bri-Bri-Bri-Briiiiiii....!" Softly you moan as it feels so, so sensitive. "Shhhh... let me continue my lecture, babe." Dr Bri lifts your ass up and spreads your legs apart, to have you straddled between his lower torso. And slowly he slides his rod into your tunnel. "Unnngh... now here's the eclipse... ughhhhh... !!"

He slides his cock deep enough for you to let out a little squeal. Then Bri bends over to kiss your neck again as he starts a slow, rhythmic move, in and out of your wet, warm, tight pussy. "Anyway... I gotta... continue... with the most interesting... part.... of a star's... life..." He keeps up with the slow rhythm, explaining between heavy panting how a star goes into main sequence mode.

So intimate this is... the warmth and mild fragrance of his body so close to you, his silver-gray curls cascading all over as if it were a veil. He was warm yet powerful; wonder if he will explode inside you soon?

"What... do you think... of supernovas?" You ask, looking into his beautiful eyes again.

"They're pretty violent, yet a marvelous sight," he replies, then he shifts to a much faster pace, creating a soft, slapping sound against your plump arse. "It's a great explosion... of which you may already know." He breathes more heavily now, big hands fully gripping your curvy hips. "I could talk about space all night... even after you cum... ughhh!"

Then the faster his thrusts go, and you cling to his broad shoulders for dear life as you both are about to cum. Right at this moment you're expecting him to explode like a supernova would, whimpering his name and begging him to cum inside you. He then lays you back down on the picnic mat for a second, and goes back to fuck you till you both orgasm. The warm liquid explodes straight inside your swollen core. Dr Bri makes sure not to waste a single drop as he continues his supernova of an orgasm. 

"Mmm... you're such a wonderful minx, my love..." Dr May breathes, and then kisses his way up from your reddened pussy lips to your gaping mouth before letting you rest for a few minutes. "You know, I'm still hard as fuck, and I don't think we're done yet." He lets out a soft giggle as he massages his cock still stiff. "Hope you like my supernova demo too." 

Luckily, you're on your pill. And you don't mind getting on the bed later, and cumming for Dr May again and again... and again...


	38. The Tease (The Nympho-mayniac #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the president of a Brian May fan club, and then one embarrassing moment between you and the man himself gets quite... steamy.
> 
> 90s Brian May x adult female!reader insert smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a period of self-shaming, I am once again inspired yet another smutty Queen member x female reader one-shot... Thanks to that one Tumblr user I encountered recently.

As the President of The Curly Penguin Committee, one of the known Brian May fan clubs, you were asked to host the celebratory party for the success of his band's world tour. A great party is being held at one of the venues where the Official Queen Fan Club previously had their annual Convention. Everyone in the Curly Penguin Committee as well as several members of the Queen Fan Club were there. All are in good spirits, and Brian is somewhat happy, obviously from having been through the setbacks he had while making the album.

You were enjoying the music from one of the "bands" set up by the attendees when your fellow Mayniac, aka the vice president of the club, taps on your shoulder, whispering that she thought of a prank you'd surely love. Curiously you ask what it is, and she says that the two of you will play a "striptease prank" on him. You agree with her silly idea and join in. 

The prank: you and your sidekick will disguise as strippers to make Brian laugh. That's when the two of you sneak out of the party room and head to the hotel adjacent to the party venue. Brian is in one of the VIP suites for two days only, and your sidekick managed to borrow one of his room keys from his assistants. She also had brought a record turntable with a few vinyls - all that Brian likes; as well as a suitcase that has two sheer lace robes and lacy lingerie to compliment. Goodness... she had planned everything for such a silly prank.

While th club's vice-president is helping you dress up, a soft knock was heard from the suite's door - it was the club's secretary (also a lady Mayniac). She has been waiting for thirty minutes, just for the curly man to get back to his suite.

You couldn't help but giggle at this funny game. The secretary assures you that this will be helluva fun. You reply to her, saying that you're rather worried if he might not be in the mood or anything like that. The vice-president calms you down, telling you that things can be adjusted. The secretary had to go back to the hotel lobby to check on Bri. 

For a few minutes, you and your sidekick had to wait inside Bri's beautiful suite; you've just slipped into a pair of black stilettos, and she hasn't changed to her "stripper garb" yet. She then says she will follow up with the secretary downstairs, so you're left alone in the room. 

And so you decide walk around the suite; upon passing through the bedroom, you found a full-body mirror and thought a little practice would be good. You always find yourself too self-conscious about your body due to the slight chub on your belly, albeit you have soft, clear skin; curvy hips; firm boobs and bum. Nevertheless you had to practice them grinding moves, already picturing yourself squirming on his lap.

"Is that you, Y/N?"

That male voice is definitely unmistakable - it is Brian, who had just entered the room. You turn around to see him; his chiseled face had gone a faint tinge of pink. Not too inebriated yet, but his white shirt had been already removed of three buttons underneath his gray tie. He has his trusty black waistcoat on as well. And you had to keep yourself from looking further down his tall form.

"Well... this is a special surprise from the President herself, of the Curly Penguin Committee," you flash a shy smile, "Hope you will be pleased with this, Mr. May..."

Brian locks the main door before proceeding with the bedroom door, and afterwards sits on the one big couch nearby the bed. His spreads his legs wide enough to show you a bit of his bulge, which he does rather unconsciously... or is he?

You then see him looking at the turntable placed on the coffee table, along with the few vinyls accompanying it. "You brought these too?"

"Myself and the club's vice-president are supposed to play a prank on you, sir..."

"A prank?" He then softly bursts into giggles. "Very nice of you, ladies. I appreciate you all making me smile."

"Thank you, Mr May," you sheepishly smile back at him.

"By the way... gotta say you look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Y/N... now, would you mind playing one of the records you have?" Bri raises one eyebrow and smirks as you turn around. You're not aware that his hazel eyes are already scanning all over your form just as you insert a vinyl copy of "Foxey Lady"** through the spindle. 

The song's opening riffs come in, and, taking off the robe, you start to shake, swivel and trot your way around Bri. You notice the gleam in his eyes; is he liking this so much? Obviously you've never tried this kind of dance, but what you're doing seems to impress Mr. May. He gestures you to come close to him; the sight of him curling one long forefinger, beckoning you - the liquid heat of lust surges through your lower core. Never mind your duty as a fan club president; hopefully this will be only a tease, and nothing more.

You land on his lap, slowly slithering to the song's rhythm, while your hands lazily run through his dark brown curls that cascade to his shoulders. _He likes what he sees_, judging by the way he's softly biting his plump, lower lip and how his hands hold on to your legs. Next thing you know, those huge hands now roam their way upwards to your thighs, then rest on your waist. That touch sends your clit to throb, and you feel that your almost naked body is eager for more of his touch.

"So gorgeous...", his voice purring now, "Strip more for me, please." And then his hands cup your breasts - it looks as if he's covering them though. You push forward a bit for Mr May to feel how soft your tits are, moaning softly. 

"You wanna see my tits first? Or my arse?" You're now getting daring for him. 

"I'm undecided, babe..." he says, "Why not both?"

And indeed, you oblige to him. You stand back to turn around, giving him a nice view of your round, perky arse as you unhook your lacy bra. In one swivel, you then show him your bared titties, nipples getting hard and waiting for his mouth and fingers. Then you let them bounce and shake them, causing Mr May to loosen his dark blue jeans by unzipping and pulling it down to his thighs, revealing a bulge poking through his white underwear.

"Mmm... that's a big boy you've got, sir," you coyly compliment him. Positioning your legs spread wide, over his growing bulge, you begin to let your lace-veiled cunt to lightly brush over it. 

He gasps, and in that moment you cover his face with your titties. You giggle as his nose tickles your cleavage, and he laughs too, though muffled by your bare boobies. Then, letting go of him now from your firm tits, you resume your slow dance by still rubbing your covered clit, now moist, over his stiff bulge restrained somehow by his briefs. Watching him pant and sweat, you decide to caress his exposed chest through his half-opened shirt, and your fingers find his nipples and rub them. Mr May moans, closing his eyes and throwing back his head in deep arousal.

You continue this teasing game further, kissing his chest and neck from time to time. Pretty soon, his breathing goes faster and he starts to mutter - a sign that Mr May is on the brink of cumming. That's when you pull off his underwear, releasing his oh-so-hard cock and giving it a few strokes until he whimpers into an earthy orgasm. Mr May makes out this deep groan, while his cock spews out small ropes of white jizz over his dark curly pubes. 

But in that moment, the door bell chimes off. Uh oh, you thought, we're gonna be in deep trouble. Is it your sidekick? Maybe the room service? You realized that you've been topless, and the rockstar's cock still exposed and finished cumming. What to do now?

"Let them wait," Brian says. "You stay in the bathroom, and I'll be up soon."

"But what about the...?"

"I'll handle this, Y/N." He's still in the afterglow of his orgasm obviously. "Afterwards we'll have a deal. I'll give you a call whenever I need some pussy, okay?"

"Sure thing, sir..." you smile as you go to the bathroom. Oh boy, a new duty now for you.


	39. The Nympho-mayniac (#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90s Brian May x Adult fem! reader-insert smut, a follow-up to [Chapter 38](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889107/chapters/65815387)

It was almost 12 in the afternoon when the ringing sound of your phone woke you up. You pick it up lazily, only to hear a familiar voice.

"Hello, Y/n... this is Brian... I was wondering if you would join me today. I'll be uh... buying antique photos."

"Uh... yeah sure," was your groggy reply, "I like old photos too. I'll come along."

"Just ring thrice on the door okay?" He goes on. "And uh, please wear some headgear. I don't want the paps to annoy me."

"No probs, sir."

"That's a good girl..." And he then hangs up the phone. You don't want to get off the bed after hearing him say that. Sinfully deep and delicious. What a way to start the day, as his own sex kitten. Even in those times you're in the fan club headquarters, you're just as madly in love with him. And the vice-president and secretary are the only ones who knew you've been lusting for him. But they shouldn't ever know this deal Mr May offered to you.

You left a voicemail to the vice-president's phone number, saying that you'll be at a "family gathering" and can't go to the club headquarters today. You're excited with lust, so much that not even the lukewarm water can't cool your body off while you showered. Deciding to go for a tomboyish get-up, you wear your trusty newsboy cap over your hair neatly rolled up in a bun, then denim shorts, a loose button-up shirt and finally your jacket that you rarely wear as it's twice your size. But no bra nor panties because you are definitely horny.

Trying to save your lust for later, you managed to drive your way to his city home. Ring the doorbell thrice, he said. And, being the 'good girl' you are, you do so. Much to your surprise, he quickly comes out with a beret cap over his head too, plus an umbrella to hide himself. His curls have been all hidden under that beret. Quite a feat though.

"Yes, yes, it's you. Let's get in the car, quick!" He hurriedly gets in the backseat, and looks rather relieved as he sits there. "You know where the Photographic Fair is?" He asks in his usual soft pattering tone.

"Strangely enough, I know it too well," you smile, starting the engine, "How come we don't meet before?" He just smiles, the little fangs showing. You had to clear your throat as you try to be not distracted by the sexual thrum of his smile.

It took you only forty-five minutes to get to the fair's venue. Then Brian says: "Please stay here. I'll be the one to buy you anything you like there."

Since your mind has been going on a nymphomaniac mode, you quietly reply: "Victorian nudes."

Brian blushes, then clears his throat. "Ohh... I will look for them. And don't take that cap off." He looks worried now, checking his surroundings for any presence of the annoying paparazzi. "Take care of my small suitcase there, and be my good girl." He gives you a wink before he sets off to the fair.

Lucky that you can get to stay in the driver's seat for an hour or two, since you know that Mr May will delve into the rare vintage photographs that he loves so much as you do. You wanted to join him badly, but of course, everything will be suspicious once you're next to him. Instead, you decide to slip two fingers inside your shorts, only to find that you're soaking wet inside. With his suitcase on your lap, you stealthily rub your super soaked clit that has been waiting and willing to be licked. By Mr May, of course. Already you've been picturing riding him for the rest of the day. Perhaps sucking his cock during a traffic jam would be nice too. Ahhh... all the possibilities for this cloudy yet fine day.

Thinking of his cock has you rubbing yourself to a soft orgasmic release. At least, you're confined in your own car. It was then Mr May comes back, holding a box. He waves at you, and he looks like he's hurrying to get back to the car. You unlock the doors for him to leave the box in the backseat, and he seats beside you instead, adjusting his seat-belt.

You adjust yours, and without any words, the two of you head out on the busy London streets. But then a heavy rainfall lands down, creating a traffic jam. Everything outside gets blurry. Obviously you weren't expecting this to happen... just a normal traffic jam.

"Oh fuck. We'll be stuck here with my poor cock so stiff and it needs to be let out," softly mutters Mr May. "No one's gonna see your hard prick, especially in this heavy rain...," you smile at him, one hand reaching for his jeans. He smirks, placing the suitcase on his lap to cover up, then opens his coat, followed by an already unbuttoned shirt. You gulp at the sight of the line of fuzzy hair trailing through his flat toned tummy as you reach out to caress it.

"Can... can I...?" You wanted to run your tongue through the fuzzy line so fucking bad that you stammer. So soft to the touch that it makes him moan gently. In response, Mr May snaps off the pale gold button of his jeans and then zips it open for him to pull it down and show you how hard he has been the whole damn time. That teasing trail leads to a fluffy, dark bush of curly pubes surrounding an even more magnificent view: his oh-so-hard cock, already sprung up and eager for you.

“Now you see how hard I am for you, you horny slutty girl?“ He goes in the sexiest deep voice paired with that London accent, and then chuckles, biting his bottom lip. “Stroke daddy’s cock good, kitten.”

Obediently you start stroking his gorgeous erection, causing Bri to let out breathy moans and more lusty words: “Do as daddy says... nice and slow... ahh you’re so fuckin’ good my babe... make daddy cum...” His voice and his heavy breathing only worsens the wetness of your cunt, while you continue to wank his meat.

The rainfall weakens a while later, and traffic goes back to normal. You let go of his cock, leaving it rock-hard still. “Shit... perhaps we better continue this in the bedroom...” there is a bit of disappointment in your voice as you restart the engine and make the ride back home. “Don’t worry, I’ll just wank meself till we get to the door,” Mr May assures you as he his huge hand glides up and down his manhood, already lathered in his pre-cum. The drive going to his home wasn’t that long though.

It was raining cats and dogs again as you park the car by the gate; he quickly gets out of the vehicle, grabs the box of antique photos from the backseat as swiftly as he could, and covers himself in his long coat as you too cover up in your jacket, about to get inside the rather large abode. The two of you seemed to almost run through the stairs leading up to his room. The suitcase and the box on a nearby table. And it didn’t take too long for you to peel off your shorts and leaving just the opened jacket and shirt, all for him to see your soft titties and your triangular patch of pubes covering your sopping wet pussy.

He then sits on his chair, close to the big window, the thick curtains slightly drawn apart. It’s still raining hard. “Actually, I’m kinda intimidated at first when I saw your cock that hard, sir,“ you blush, coming close to him. “Intimidated? No saucy horny minx like you would ever be so intimidated by a man’s member...“ laughs Mr May, “doesn’t sound like what a good girl would say...“ He grabs your arm and turns you around so he can bend you over. 

Then SLAP!

You could feel your peachy ass get red from that stinging slap made by his big hand. ”Now sit on my cock and bounce for me,” he says - with his voice now sensually demanding - while he slides a condom over his cock. Then he points to the window. Well, no one’s gonna see you and your bared tits bounce through the heavy rain anyway, so again, being the good girl for him, you position yourself over his cock, legs spread apart, and slowly let your pussy attach to his hard meat. Never in your life you’ve felt this good - and never in your wildest imagination as a Queen fan that you get to not only assist the lead guitarist you’ve been secretly in love and lust for, but also you get to have a sample of how much of a hidden sex freak he is.

Up and down you bounce on his cock, letting your naked tits sway and jiggle on display through the window, moaning and whimpering and enjoying it. Mr May grunts and pants each time you bounce; and he can’t help but slap your jiggling ass every now and then, making you squeal out until you cum all over his condom-covered cock. You wanted to collapse at this point, but Mr May still has his full control.

“No, no, no, no, no we’re not done yet, kitten,“ he says, cock still hard as he removes himself from you. “You’ll be cumming over and over until I stop.“ And that’s when he lays you down on his bed, followed by him peppering you in wet, smacking kisses on your neck and tits. As he prepares his cock to enter your pussy once again, he suckles on your perky nipples as hard as he can, making you gasp and tremble at his mercy. Then he pushes himself into you with him grunting. Mr May keeps a steady pace as he fucks you; hands cupping your swaying tits. “Such sexy knockers you have... my horny kitten...” Once the rain weakens into a light drizzle, the fast blinking of his eyelids signal that he is about to cum. And you are too, hands gripped tightly on the sheets: “I’m gonna cum... s-s-sssir... I’m g-g-gonna...!!”

Mr May immediately pulls away from you while your body arches in yet another orgasm. Ripping off the condom, he sprays long lines of cum, moaning and groaning. Cum was all over your pussy, your tummy, your heaving boobs, and on your flushed face. He is finally exhausted. You want another but that’s up for him to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is that lately, I'm getting interested in making Queen smuts again? But surely it helps me steer off my depressive thoughts.
> 
> Also this is the 39th chapter!! Should I make more one-shots or stop it here?


	40. Lockdown Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current Dr May x adult female reader smut - wherein adult female reader thinks it's all over after her tearful goodbye to a passionate affair with the Doc... but is it really? Like, for real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by **[this particular favorite amongst the Mayniacs and Queenies alike.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218813/chapters/53011777)** I imagined a sad ending for that smutfic... but I wanted to sort of make a 'what if?' scenario too.

Second month of the lockdown. It’s been a few months since you decided to say goodbye to dear Dr Bri. It was the end of a wonderful, intense, chaotic, passionate affair. You expected to go back to your normal career as the cheerleader you were, but the world shut down to a pandemic just as you got home.

You wake up to another tearful morning from thinking so much of the sweet, sensual Dr May. Hugging your pillow so tight against your naked body while you remain lying on your bed. Such a hard time for Dr May’s secret little cheerleader, living without him. For a week, you reminisce how you met him, and how he claimed you fully in that hotel room. His bursts of heated lustiness that shocks you, and leaves you wanting more.

And how you missed his loving hugs... his soft kisses...! The way he leaves hickeys on your neck, your shoulders, your firm tits; how his hands feel so gentle and dominating at times; his hard slaps that leave your ass blushing a fierce red; how your nipples bloomed from each time he suckles, licks and bites them, even slapping them. Not only that, the way your clit has been rubbed and sucked over and over with his skillful hands and mouth... and how your pussy has been impaled many times over with that veined, meaty, hard cock of his. **Oh... to feel that cock thrusting in and out of you once more.**

But it shouldn’t be that way, of course. He has his wonderful Anita to come home to, and she deserves some hot moment with him as much as you do; after all, you’re his go-to after the end of each gig. You were the one where he can unleash his inner sex god whenever he yearns to be one with his lovely wife. It seems that you are living a “groupie’s life“ - but it isn’t. You had an important job for the Queen + Adam Lambert band, and also for the production crew. 

You’re about to head to the bathroom to have a nice soak in the tub, when your phone rang. Lazily getting up, you pick it, only to realize that it was a missed call, but another notification shows a message was sent to you.

_Hello my sweet girl !! I miss you so bad !! We need to talk soon !! Bri _

You smile. He never fails to sign off with those three letters. The phone is still in your hands while heading towards the bathroom. It rang again. Dr Bri’s number. You answer it as quick as you can.

“Hello?“

The voice comes out in a rather whispering way but you can tell it’s cheerful. “Oh hello! Y/n!“

“Bri...?“

“Yes, it’s me, my girl. Very important thing we’ll discuss today.“

“Okay, I’ll listen. What is it?“

That’s when Brian discusses the special project that Queen Productions will be having on the official Youtube channel, where one episode will feature a roadie - anyone who has been part of the QAL tour’s production crew. The mechanics are pretty easy - just record yourself talking about what it’s like working for the world’s best live act. The other production folks have sent in their videos, says Brian, and he asks you if you can send in your own piece. You agree to the invitation.

Then Dr May adds: “The deal is sealed. Now... I have one more request though.”

Your curiosity grows. What could he possibly ask of you next? “Um, okay... your little girl is quite curious now...”

“Let’s Facetime shortly after. I miss that gorgeous face of yours...“ His voice sounded so smooth.

“Well, uh, I’m about to take off my robe and about to have a dip in my tub. If you don’t mind.“

“Ah! Good girl... Daddy is very patient now, and he is in his own tub too.“ You can hear a vague splashing sound over the line as you mount your phone on its own mounting frame you made yourself out of shampoo bottles glued together, then placing it safely on one flat side of the tub. 

“Aww... I’ll always be your little cheerleader, daddy...“ you blush while locking the bathroom door. “Does he miss seeing his cheerleader naked?“

“Of course,“ he says, the tone of his voice getting into its sinful mode, “let me start the video chat...“ The video chat is activated, and you wave hello to him, followed a nice view of your robed self. Dr May happens to be soaked in his own tub; his curly tresses damp, and his face all moist, like how your pussy is becoming at the very sight of him gazing at you.

He raises an eyebrow sexily: “Well...?” And with that - just like that - your robe is softly removed to give him an intimate view of your soft, naked form. Then he winks... that wink seems to send an arrow of heat down to your moistening core. 

“Ooh... those cute nipples like the way I look at you...“

You bite your lip, looking at how instantly your round nipples perk up to him. “Little miss cheerleader misses daddy suckling her nipples... ” You shyly pinch one of them for Dr Bri: “I miss licking yours too...” That part made him blush and let out a soft sigh. And he seems to look down. His phone camera gets slightly lowered to give you a nice view of his damp chest and those hard nipples - the ones you miss flicking your tongue on and rubbing to make him cum.

Then the Facetime video chat ended all of a sudden as you dip into the shallow, bath bomb-filled water. Maybe his Meaty Special needs a deserved pampering for now. So while waiting for him to come back, you adjust the phone mount to make sure that the lens are focused on your wet, bared self. And so, you start rubbing your clit, thinking of what he’s doing. **What if he really had to pause the chat to give his cock a good wank?** You’re so turned on that you get the detachable shower head from the wall, and set the water to high pressure, pointing it towards your throbbing clit.

You gasp, tremble and moan at the quick rush of the water as it surges straight against your clit, your mouth silently muttering his name as your body shakes in pure lust. _Oh Bri... mmm... yessss... ahhh..._

What you’re imagining is actually happening though - Dr May temporarily ended the chat session to open his stereoscopic camera app with one hand; the other continues lathering up his growing hard-on. He stops the soft wanking for a moment. And then, doing his best to focus on the first left view shot, he snaps his rock-hard cock, half-covered in a soapy foam and held by his soapy hand. He moves the phone to his right afterwards, just a couple of inches apart from its former position, then takes a shot. Finally he sighs once more while saving the finished stereo of his engorged phallus, before opening the video chat once again and carries on stroking his cock.

The notification tone startles you a bit, and your one hand makes a swiping motion to open the Facetime app - but only to see a magnificent stereo of Dr May’s erect, stiff, veiny cock that’s surrounded by a light foam of soap, and held firmly by his beautiful hand. 

What. The. Fuck. 

Dr May's hard, erect cock in stereoscopic 3d.

Dr Bri is back again in the live chat, now stroking his soapy manhood in a steady rhythm, and smirking at you with with eyes in a state of haziness. “I’m so hard for you, my little sweet lady... look at my cock... look how hard I can be.” His voice now yearning for you to take hold of his hardness and slide it in your mouth, but this distance is making it impossible for you and Dr May. **If only...**

A deep, masculine moan escapes from his agape mouth as he cums, responded by a small fountain of his pearly white jizz shooting up from the pale red tip. At the same time, you can feel your clit throb even harder. And harder. Until your legs go numb and your back arches as you moan. 

_I’m gonna cum, daddy... I’m cumming... ohhh... Oh my gohhhhd... Briiii._ You mouth the words out, cumming so loud your voice echoes through the four corners of your bathroom; your lithe nakedness shaking more violently through the raging flow of water. It’s as if his cum went straight inside your honey pot, filling up every crevice. “Cum for me, babe... be the horny slut for daddy...” A few more ropes of that white cream come out from Dr May’s cock as he pants for air. And that was the last thing you see before he ends the video chat.

A minute later, the messaging app pops up a photo: some of his cum splattered across his torso. On the following message he says: _I want my little girl to keep cumming for daddy while he’s far away. Save these pix I made for you, Y/n... keep them, I know you will love these as much I love jerking off me cock for ya._   
_Bri x_

Oh well. Looks like this isn't really the end yet.


	41. Experimental Strokes (The Nympho-mayniac #3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the call of momentary pleasure leads to another musical experiment for Mr May...
> 
> 1998 Brian May x adult female reader-insert. A new part of the Nympho-mayniac mini-series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rewriting of an earlier Queen smutfic I did, under the title of "Rehearsal Break". But it was pretty short for Ao3 so I decided that this will be another sexscapade for The Nympho-mayniac (aka you, the adult female reader).

It's just you and Brian today in his personal studio; he's going through his demos, trying to get an idea for what you're assuming will be his next album. You wanted to try and help him, but he smiles and refuses, telling you that you can relax instead and play some of the instruments lying around the studio. Anyhow, today is supposed to be your restday, so you thought a nap would be okay. 

Mr May had just finished concocting new guitar riffs, and deciding that it would be a good idea for a break as he goes back into the mixing room. After placing his trusty guitar safely on its stand, he sits down on one of the chairs, legs spread apart. Turning to look at you, he bites his lip upon the sight of you slumped against the other side of the mixing desk - your t-shirt is so short that it exposes your smooth midriff, and also gives him a teasing peek of your ass from behind; your full boobs softly pressed against the edge of the desk. But realizing that you have already dozed off, Brian is a bit disappointed, sighing. He then drinks down a cold glass of water while his eyes are still glued to you. The thought of you bending over has him unbutton his multicolored shirt right down to his belly. And another glug of the icy water, messily this time, with some of the water trail down his bare chest and moistening the trail of hair across his flat tummy. 

As if in a hurry, Mr May unzips his gray jeans and pulls down his white undies to release his thick cock still on the verge of erection. "How about... how about..." he mumbles while checking to see if the digital recorder is on, "how... about... this?" He reaches one of the recording microphones that's been perched on the desk, and places it half a feet apart from him right before he presses the recording button. The lustful beast he is, he pours a bit of the cold water directly above the bulging tip of his red-pink cock; his deep, sweet voice goes between gasping and moaning, being recorded by the machine into a hard drive. Not only his moans and gasps, but also the wet, slick sounds made by the gliding movements of his elegant hand, going up and down his now hardened dick. 

_Ohhhh... ahhhhh... hngggggh..._ Those moans and soft growls accentuate every time his hand slides down to the base of his shaft, coupled with those nasty, wet fapping sounds.

Mr May's other hand combs through his long, luscious curls as he continues to wank in front of you who's still napping; and with a smirk and soft chuckle, he flashes his fang and then bites his bottom lip. Now going faster, he begins to pant and pant some more, until you wake up to the wet sounds and his heavy breathing.

It comes as a big shock to you, though what a sight he is to see! The half-closed eyes, those rosy lips open in a lustful trance, the opened shirt, the moist chest... this bloke may never know how devastatingly sexy he can be, and here he is, wanking that yummy meaty cock for you. Mr May seems like he is about to unload his cum soon, and it is surely followed by a loud, breathy moan. The creamy white of his cum squirts out, trickling down his swollen cock and to his balls. Without a word, you get down on the carpeted floor, on your knees, crawling towards below him. Now you caress his thighs, spreading his long legs further away from each other to allow yourself access to his cock and balls still swollen-looking. He smells wonderful - you start to lick the cum off his balls, kitten licks, making him gasp once more. Working upwards to the base of his cock surrounded by a dark curly mass of pubic hair, your hands tug off his shirt, fully revealing his bared torso. You continue running your mouth and tongue all the way to the tip of that cock you love so much, sucking all the cum veiling through it. Mr May's moans turn a pitch slightly higher as you go on worshiping his still-hard phallus.

But it doesn't stop there - your tongue goes up, up, up to his wavy, hairy trail. Mr May lets out a soft fit of giggles as you go way further to his belly, meanwhile your hands end up on his damp chest, with your fingers lightly brushing against his perked nipples. That's when his giggles segue back to moans, and now your licking makes its ending point on that chest, giving you a chance to take a whiff of his scent by kissing your way to his pits. Fragrant and warm, with hints of his cologne. You had to spread out his arms so your tongue can lick on each of his pits, just on the soft skin before the curly bush. And to the final stop - his nipples. As soon as the tip of your tongue touches one nipple, Mr May gasps in reaction, and your tongue gives his nipples the licking and sucking they deserve. 

As you're worshiping his nipples and pits, one of his hands stroke your hair and the other slip to your half-bared back, caressing its way to your ass. You quickly feel it, and respond to it by pulling down your shorts to show him that you're not wearing any undies. Letting go of his nipples, you turn to look at the recording machine still capturing all the lusty sounds you and Mr May are making, and press pause on it. 

You stand up, showing him your bare tummy and your delta of pubes covering your pussy. With hazy eyes, Mr May reaches out to touch your waist while you pull up your shirt, making your firm tits to jiggle out for him. Immediately his hands run up to cup them, followed by a hard slap - the slap feels hard but doesn't hurt. Then you respond by muffling his mouth with one of your jiggling mammaries, and he sucks on it, his tongue flicking away on your nipple. Oh so skillful... that tongue feels so good licking your tit and nips as you moan softly. His other hand now caresses and squeezes your arse cheeks while you offer your other tit for him to ravish it with his sucking and licking.

"Oh yesssir... I love it when you suck my titties like that... I want more," you whimper, begging for Mr May to keep on suckling those squishy tits of yours. Then he stops, only for him to say: "You want more? Now bend for me." His commands, and the sinfully sweet voice of his, has you nodding in response, and then turn around to show him your curvy bum while bending over, arms propped up on your chair. "Spread them wide, babe," Mr May commands as he gets up, pulling his jeans a bit lower. He sees the red, moist crevice of your pussy as you spread your legs apart, then gives each of your ass cheek a sharp slap. "You see, I want to experiment using me jerking off for ya, and now your moans too," he says as he resumes the recording, before giving your ass another hard slap to make you gasp and quiver before the cold splash of water - he has splashed the rest of his drink to your bum, some of it dripping on your exposed sex. 

Now you feel something poke on your ass cheek, then to your pussy's entrance - it's his cock that's still stiff, and probably has more cum waiting to be unloaded into your tight hole. Then slowly, the head enters your opening, followed by the shaft. This makes you moan out and grip on the chair's armrests - his cock feels so thick, so warm as it impales your experienced, yet still tight pussy. Mr May begins to ride you slow, his hands gripped to your hips, making sure that his balls touch your ass each time he shoves his cock into you. His grunts and moans are being recorded yet again, mixed now with your moans and the wet sounds of his cock as it goes in and out of your needy pussy. Then he reaches for your neck so your body arches out, then he places wet kisses on it. You whimper, surrendering yourself to this sensual man, who isn't horny all the time, but gives his all when he does. And now he nibbles on your neck and earlobe, whispering how hot you are... and how much you're making him horny as he can be. He then proceeds to driving his cock deeper into you, and you loudly moan and whimper and beg for more. His hard fucking created a naughty, slapping sound every time his balls hit your wiggling ass. 

You're moaning like never before - it seems you have been waiting for this to happen, yet you didn't ask for it. Soon the urge to cum hits you, but he still pumps his cock in and out. And the whole thing being recorded has to be the naughtiest experiment Mr May will ever get to do. You're too horny and fucked too hard to wonder though. You can feel your legs tremble while he's carrying on fucking your pussy that's been wanting to cum, and he goes faster, almost in a frenzy, grinding his balls on your sore arse as he's about to unload his spunk. Suddenly you scream out; the loudness of it fills the entire mixing room. He can't hold it any longer. Finally he shoves his whole shaft with him and yourself moaning loudly. Mr May spills all the cum he can produce, filling up your pussy with them, and then spills some of it on your reddened bum before stopping the recording. 

"So hot... so fucking hot..." Mr May pants, "you deserve all this cum, lovely slut." He slumps back to his chair, tired yet satisfied with his dirty deed; looking more of a fulfilled sex deity more than an exhausted lusty beast. You're kneeling before the chair you were sitting on earlier. "Is... is it done, sir? The recording?" You now begin to think that he's going to save it into his vault of demos. 

"Yes, it is," Mr May replies, "Now get yourself a morning-after pill, then I want you to save this experiment I did on this storage tape**. And have a listen to it too, alright?" Mr May's cock is still out, slowly going back to its normal state but still glistening with the moistness of his own cum and your own sex juice.

You say yes and nod as an answer, as you carefully get yourself up, with Mr May's cum drying on your ass and legs still shaking. He then takes his coat and hands it over to you. "Here, take my coat and wait for me," he says, saving the recording on the small cassette stuck on the computer, "Just wait in the car, and we'll get back to the house for a short shower." You smile at him as you wear the coat while clutching your shorts. A shower with him would be perfect, but doubt it will be that short, especially with your boss, Mr May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add the morning-after pill part. Because you know, no unwanted pregnancies here. 
> 
> **I'm implying here the use of the digital data storage (DDS) tape format, which is a product of the 1990s. It used to have a capacity of up to 8GB, but the newer variant can now store up to 40 GB (sorry I like to geek out sometimes).
> 
> I hope to write more of this mini-series.


	42. Almost A Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (current [Dr] Brian May x adult female reader smutfic)
> 
> A sequel to ["But Who's The Dad?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889107/chapters/49827293), set four years later.

Four years.

Four years have already passed since you’ve had Dr May’s love child. Even though you’ve married to a wonderful man, your lust for the silver fox remains unfettered. 

You’re a supporting act for Dr May’s solo tour - a great comeback from the last time he did it in 1998. The first venue: Paris, France. Sure it feels lonely without your loving husband and your firstborn at home, but keeping Dr Bri company makes you reminiscing the good old days, and also sparking the passionate moment you’ve had with him four years ago, as well as the result of that night...

You wake up alone in the hotel suite you're staying for the short tour, you quickly glance at your social media accounts; the first gig turned out to be very successful, and people were raving about it. A few of your fans even complimented how sexy you managed to be after becoming a mother. 

And speaking of your body, you remember that night when Dr Bri would look at you with seemingly cheeky sparkle in those hazel eyes. Perhaps it was your tight-fitting pants that complimented your legs and butt nicely. Or the lacy, long-sleeved black top that sensually clung to all your upper curves. Or maybe... it was your whole damn outfit.

Later that night, back at the hotel, you had just gotten undressed when the doorbell rang. From the peephole's view it was Dr May. The chap is still awake at twenty-five past one. He smiles before going back to his suite. You couldn't say no that gentle face, so quickly wearing your robe and your sleek black shoes with the four-inch stilettos, you followed him to his suite, located on the other side of the hallway.

His room was rather dimmed, except for the orange-yellow wall lamps. Dr Bri sits on a chair near the rather large window, and beside the chair was a side table with a bottle of champagne and two flute glasses; then he turns his head to ask you: "Fancy a nightcap?" The handsome face slightly rosy. He could be inebriated, just an iota. Walking up to him, you gulp: he's still wearing his gray jeans, but now he's also wearing a pale yellow shirt with no sleeves, exlosing his furry, lean arms - the desire to rip it off slips into your thoughts. But also, you thought he needed some company before going to bed.

"So... are you a bit lonesome?" you ask with a soft giggle. "Could be," he replies, then goes on, "But... to be really, really honest, I'm rather enchanted by your outfit earlier at the gig."

That compliment has you blushing. "Why, thank you, my dear Doc... you're one of the few people who can give such truthful compliments." He smiles. "Glad I made you happy tonight. Would you mind staying for a few hours more?" Ouch. He really felt lonely the whole time. Right now, you're willing to do anything for Dr May. Sucking him all night wouldn't matter to you should he ever want it.

"I won't mind at all," you smile reassuringly, "You can talk anything you want until sunrise, with me."

"No. Not that I want to have a chat..." He smirks. "I want to do something rather... cheeky."

Cheeky? The man you admired wants you, definitely. "Cheeky? Um... why not?" Now his voice went lower, and sexier: "I want to see you... naked."

Wow. This isn't the normal thing he'd ever ask of you. Yup, he's indeed a wee bit inebriated. "Oh, sure. Is this for your new stereograph book project?"

You happen to be aware of his new stereoscopy book project - the yet-to-be-published book will be his first modern stereoscopic book of nudes. A stark contrast to his previous book about crinolines.

But what he said was "No. This is for my personal collection." You can picture him jerking off to your naked body on lonely evenings.

"I'm glad you still have the hots for me... actually I can't believe it. You hide this secret so brilliantly, Bri."

"But of course... I'll never forget that we had one night together... wasn't it four years or three?"

"Four." The word slips off your lips so easily. He suddenly gets off his chair, and pulls you from behind towards him. The aroma of his mild cologne wraps around you, and he places a soft kiss on your neck. "And four years later, I still can't get over how you begged for me, for my lust." That's when he takes full control of your arms, placing them on your back with one hand of his, and the other hand loosening your silky robe before letting it slip past your shoulders to expose your black bra.

"That's very... bold... of you, Doc."

And he unhooks you bra. You quiver in anxious anticipation, and the heat between your legs blossoms more. Then he moves around, and gets his smartphone. You stand there for a while, thinking that he will be taking a photo at this time. He points the phone's camera lens towards you, rather focusing on your body - disrobed, with the bra loosened and all, then a soft clicking sound. He then shifts his position to his right, and another click. Damn it, the cheeky bastard took a half-naked stereo of you! Hopefully he didn't include your face.

The curly man is exceptionally lusty for this night indeed. "Please... take me once more..." you breathe as your tits pop off before his eyes. "I know, I know..." he purrs, his thumb rubbing one of your nipples, "I need more of you, baby... so much more..." Your soft moans compliment each time his fingers play with your nipples as they harden to his touch, followed by his hands cupping both your boobs before going back to kiss you with his hot, wet mouth.

Dr May places the phone back on the small table, and grabs you yet again into his arms. And a deep French kiss follows; your arms wrapped around his neck. Meanwhile his hands cup your firm ass, then pull off your lacy black panties, baring your smooth arse cheeks and the shaven delta of your pussy. You react to this ripping off his shirt, right in the middle, making him break off the kiss and mutter "fuck" under his breath. His warm brown nipples peek from the ripped fabric, and you caress them with your manicured fingers. They're so soft, so responsive to your touch. Dr Bri moans out: "Mmmm... you sure know how to please me, Y/n..."

Just as you're about to get even closer to him to have a taste of his chest and nipples, he pins you to the wall near the thick curtains by the large window - with an intimidatingly dominant force - and pulls down your bra.

There, he gets to have his tongue dancing with yours, and his hands slowly knead your soft tits. Then you can feel his clothed crotch rubbing against your bared pussy - oh goodness, his cock is growing now. Just the way he plays with your naturally firm breasts has your clit pumping.

Now he breaks the kiss, and says: "Get to the window. Now." You do as you're told, and you face the window veiled by the long curtains. He seems to not be pleased with just you standing there, so he draws the curtains open enough for you to be exposed. "Closer to the pane, my dear."

What the fuck? Is he making another scandal here? "That's too much, isn't it?"

Dr May grabs your wrist, and says in the most dominating way: "You know what to do to save face, right?"

Shit. He dangerously delicious yet forceful at the same time. Immediately you place your arms, folding them, to lean against the window, giving you the chance to block your face, so that no one can ever notice that it’s "Y/n touring with the Queen guitarist". Then he draws the curtains back so he and the rest of the room are hidden, and only you're exposed - almost. The view outside tells you that it's nearly daylight, and the fact that you're located ten feet from the ground - but still providing a view for some random voyeur with their binoculars or telescopes from the nearby buildings.

You can feel him pull your panties down to your ankles, not knowing the next thing he'll do. Suddenly you gasp, feeling his hands squeeze your ass... then you feel his fingers tracing softly on your clean-shaven pussy. Then you instinctively moan his name. The Doc goes on to leave sucking kisses on the smooth skin of your bare ass, while letting his fingers pry your pussy open for it to be kissed next.

"So wet for me, huh?" Dr May chuckles, and then licks up your inner thighs to tease you further. Again you moan loudly, followed by soft whimpers of ecstasy as he licks his way around your pussy's entrance.

"Oh Brian...", "Ahhh yeaaaah", "Mmmh yesss..." and "Fuck you're so good" were all you can mutter as he flicks his tongue up, down and sideways on your clit, and tasting your sweet juices as he goes along. You'd hear him say "You taste so fucking good" and "Keep moaning, baby" between his slurping and licking. But he's doing it so as not to make you cum anytime soon - he's keeping you on the edge, until he stops.

Now you can sense his hands roaming up to your back, then his lips follow along with its wet trail of kisses up your spine. You whimper. And you hear him say in between his kisses: "You. Are. So. Fucking. Delectable." Then something pokes your pussy's opening as he stops for a moment.

Another trail of moan escapes your lips. His cock is entering you, ever so slowly. It's still as hard as it feels from the first time it entered your pussy; you can feel your womb bulging just from his impressive, big cock. Dr May begins his sensual rhythm, shoving his cock in and out while he rests his upper body on your back, continuing to kiss it. Between your soft whimpers, you could only look down to your healthy tits gently jiggling and swaying in full display.

Soon he increases his speed, making that nasty slapping sound with his balls, drilling his cock deeper into your core, and your moans get louder. By then, your heavy breathing has fogged the window glass; you could have slid down if not for your sturdy forearms.

Dr Bri's moans get louder soon, signalling that he's ready to unload his cum, so he pulls on your long tresses. Then with one final thrust, your tits lean onto the window pane; your moans mix with his. And just as you expect, he cums his all into your hole while he groans and grunts, spilling some of the cream on your swollen outer labia, before finally resting again on your back.

"You're as good as ever, Doc," You say between heavy breaths.

"Am I?"

"If you're not that good, then I wouldn't be moaning and whining all over, would it?

Then you two giggled in the afterglow, which was followed by a warm bath together before you went back to your suite, and had a short nap.

Waking up around two in the afternoon, you decided to have a stroll outside, just by yourself. Later on, while passing through the shops, you notice a newsstand. All sorts of publications though mostly the sometimes trusted broadsheets and the much-despised tabloids. One of the tabloid’s front pages made your gut almost drop.

On its front page, the photo shows the very window of the hotel suite, with your bared self stuck on the window, tits brazenly on full view. You had to buy one broadsheet along with one copy of the tabloid with the raunchy cover. Now back at the suite, you’re switching back and forth from your laptop to the tabloid, using a translator. The translated title roughly reads as “Total Shock! Naked Woman in Full View!” But even so, the relief quickly comes after upon seeing that your arms have covered your face. And luckily, the tabloid didn’t know that it’s the hotel room Dr May is staying in. Somehow, you're grateful that no one will ever know of this, except yourself and Dr Bri.

And suddenly, you're craving again for his touch, his kisses, and his cock.


End file.
